Top of the World
by DreamStar14
Summary: No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, doomed to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world. AU/PRS Rewrite, Jemily Style
1. Chapter 1: Origins, Part 1

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Sorry, I kinda borrowed the whole idea from Cartoon Network's Teen Titans Season 4, with Raven's destiny and all that…

If you need a reference to the "S mark" I talk about frequently in this story, refer to the image above. And the Top of the World song I'm referring to (as there are more than one song with that title) is "Top of the World" by Dixie Chicks, because the mood of that song fits so well with this story.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_The Gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be his portal._

_He comes to claim; he comes to sire;_

_The End of All Things Mortal!"_

Top of the World

Chapter 1: Origins, Part 1

April 24, 1986

Shiba House, Living Room

Jonathon Shiba, 17th Generation Red Ranger, paced around the living room, his team sitting down in the chairs and Jii standing. Last night, he said he had a very strange nightmare, a premonition as Jii called it. They had been a full team for not even six months and Jonathon was already having bad feelings about the future.

Jeff Hamasaki, the Blue Ranger, Jonathon's right hand man (or rather left), sat perfectly still, having all the patience in the world to wait for his anxious leader to speak. His brown eyes clearly told Timothy Hayashi, Green Ranger, the rebel, to calm down and sit still. The ladies, Brianna Watanabe, Pink Ranger, and Lilia Suzuki, Yellow Ranger.

"Jonathon, please," Jii repeated for the thousandth time. "Let it out before you kill yourself."

"Alright, if you say so," Jonathon said, finally. He turned to Lilia. "Something will happen to the Yellow Ranger family in the next generation." Brianna sort of gasped and turned from her friend Lilia to her leader Jonathon.

"Like what?" she asked. Funny. Jeff and Timothy wanted to know the exact same thing.

Jonathon let out a deep sigh of agitation and anxiety. "I don't know specifically, but it won't good. At least, not good for us. Good for Xandred and the Nighlock."

~~Samurai~~

August 15, 1994

Shiba House, Recovery Room

Lilia was aware of Jii telling her to push, but she couldn't hear him. She aware that her friends were out and fighting a giant Mooger army without her, as that was the way it had been done for the past seven months.

She did not know that the Gap Sensor would go off as soon her water broke, nor did she know that her second baby girl would be born prematurely. The Gap Sensor had gone off right after she felt her water break and felt herself go into labor. The others fought to contain their worry all while deciding to stay behind or go off and fight the Mooger army. Lilia had yelled, painfully, at them to just go without her, and Jii had agreed, saying that he would take care of her.

But all Lilia could see was pure darkness. Then, she saw flames, and they felt real as they dangerously lapped against her arms, her legs, everywhere on her body.

'_You're daughter is dying, Lilia Suzuki…what will you give to let her live?' _Lilia gasped. She knew that voice.

Master Xandred!

"_A-Anything! Just let her go!" _she yelled, and she heard her voice echo across the chasm between her and Xandred.

'_I'm afraid I can't do that. This little girl will help me and she will destroy the world! It is her destiny! It has been her destiny since she was conceived!'_ Xandred said, as he watched Lilia struggle against not only his flames, but also his words._ 'She cannot get out of it. She will be hated and feared by many! She will be favored among the Nighlock and despised among the Rangers!'_

"_NOOOOO!" _Lilia screamed before she saw darkness once again.

"-a…lia…Li…lia…LILIA!"

Lilia snapped her eyes opened. To her surprise, she didn't see Master Xandred. She saw Jonathon Shiba and her teammates. She shivered before shakily asking, "W-What happened?"

"We should be asking you that," Timothy replied, seriously and not in his usual jokester mood, which always meant that something _real_ just happened. "You were screaming like you were dying."

"She did die," Jii interrupted, carrying a bundle of blankets in his arms, walking over to the group. "Lilia, you had no pulse for nearly fifteen minutes." The bundle of blankets was placed in her arms.

Her daughter…she was alive, but Lilia could see a faint, bright red, _'S'_ mark on her forehead.

Whatever Xandred said about her daughter destroying the world or something, he must have been right. That symbol on her forehead was not like anything she had seen. Apparently, only she could see it. Jii did not point it out, nor did the others when they leaned over towards Lilia and the new baby to get a good look at her.

"What are you going to call her?" Brianna asked her. Lilia snapped out of the daze that she was in.

"Oh, Serena for some reason wanted her to be called 'Emily', so I think I'll name her Emily," Lilia responded. Brianna smiled at the answer.

"Welcome to the world, Emily Suzuki," Jonathon whispered. Ever since they had all first met, Jonathon had become like an older brother to Lilia. He took care of her and looked after her.

Lilia chose not to say anything about the matter concerning the mark on her forehead to the others, but once she and Jonathon were alone in the room, she spilled everything about Emily, Xandred, and her nightmare, which felt real.

~~Samurai~~

July 6, 1996

Shiba House, Front Yard

Jonathon knew what Lilia was going through. She had told him everything and so he was the only one, besides Lilia herself, who knew about two-year-old Emily's horrible destiny.

Right now, Lauren, his five-year-old daughter, and Jayden, his four-year-old son were playing together with him in the yard with the paper airplanes he made them. "Lauren, Jayden, let me give you a piece of advice when you have your own team of Samurai to lead…"

Both kids raced back to their dad and sat down at his feet on the steps. "What is it, Daddy?" Lauren asked, cutely, tilting her little blonde head to the side.

"Be prepared for anything. You never know what Nighlock or what challenges you'll face. But remember, keep your teammates close…_all of them_…"

Neither Shiba kid knew what he meant by this…

~~Samurai~~

March 19, 1997

Suzuki Clan Compound

Lilia still couldn't believe that Jonathon, her "older brother", had actually died. He had sacrificed himself to seal Xandred away, and that very next day, little Lauren was taken away to master the Seal completely, so the next time Xandred rose, the Seal would be permanent. This was part of Jonathon's plan, or so Jii said, so she was informed to keep quiet about Lauren and act like she didn't exist.

It was in the dead of night and Lilia was all by herself, her husband, Thomas, killed in the same attack that killed Jonathon, and Serena and Emily, her two daughters, sleeping the night away peacefully.

Lilia heard little pitter, patter of feet. She turned to her door. Little Emily was standing there, tears welled up badly in her hazel eyes. At first, Lilia thought that Emily was just missing her dad and someone as close as an uncle as she would possibly get (Jonathon Shiba).

Until she saw the S mark on her daughter's forehead…

"Mommy…I saw Mastew Xandwed…he told me that it was my destiny or someting to hewp him. He said I would hewp him destwoy the world! He was so scawy! Mommy, what does it mean?"

Lilia said nothing and merely grabbed her youngest daughter in a tight hug to hide her tears. Her life was only getting worse, never better.

~~Samurai~~

August 14, 1997

Hamasaki Clan Dojo

Jeff called his young son, age six, Kevin, to stop and rest for a bit.

"But, Daddy, a second you're not training is a second wasted!" Kevin protested.

"Let me tell you something, give you some advice. That is training too." With that, Kevin quieted down. "Be loyal and helpful to all of your teammates…_all of them_…"

Kevin, not understanding what his father meant, nodded to show that he understood. He just wanted to get back to training.

~~Samurai~~

April 2, 1998

Hamasaki Clan Front Yard

Timothy watched his five-year-old son, Michael, play. Unable to stop thinking about Jonathon, Lilia, and especially Emily, he needed to drill the fact that Samurai needed to be loyal to their teammates into his son's head.

Taking a deep breath, he called his son over to start with that right away…

~~Samurai~~

December 5, 1999

Suzuki Clan Living Room

Emily just had another nightmare. This one had scared her so bad that she woke up screaming her head off, waking not only Lilia up, but also Serena, age nine, which was saying something because Serena was usually a heavy sleeper.

"What aren't you telling me, Momma?! Why am I having these nightmares?" Noticing her sister's discomfort and frightened disposition, Serena sat down beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her sister.

"It's okay, Emmy," Serena said, hoping that it sounded warm to Emily. She also knew about Emily's terrible destiny and agreed to keep it a secret. Emily only cried harder.

Lilia took a deep breath and said, "Emmy, those nightmares and what Master Xandred says in them to you…are all true…" Lilia felt tears in her own eyes when she finished with a weak, "You are meant to help Xandred destroy the world."

Emily started shaking, which was the sign that she was going to start bawling very soon. But, she didn't. She sniffed.

"Somehow…I already know that…"

"But, Emmy," Serena interrupted, "you must keep the entire thing a secret."

Emily nodded right away. "I wasn't planning to."

~~Samurai~~

April 22, 2003

Watanabe Clan Dojo

Brianna and her eight-year-old son Terry watched her ten-year-old daughter Mia take down ten dummies, dressed up like Moogers, with relative ease.

When she finished, Terry clapped. "Yay! Good job, Sis!" Mia turned and smiled at him.

Brianna vaguely smiled too, but said, "Remember, Mia…always suspect the worst when fighting the Nighlock…"

Mia nodded, the only one understanding what her mother meant.

~~Samurai~~

January 24, 2004

Suzuki Clan Compound, Serena's Room

Serena coughed and coughed. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't. Lilia took the thermometer out of Serena's mouth and her shoulders dropped in disappointment very quickly.

"102 degrees again?" Lilia asked to herself. She addressed to both girls in the room. "Serena's been like this ever since Thanksgiving. Emmy, I'm afraid that you're going to have to take your sister's place until she gets better." Emily nodded, her facial expression blank, yet her insides becoming squished up like a bug. Emily herself felt sick, but she knew she really wasn't.

Emily's insecurities about being a Samurai and Xandred's little puppet together had been born and had grown. What if they found her out the very first day? What if they killed her for it?

Serena, finally having stopped her coughing fit, beckoned her sister over. Emily went over and sat in the chair that her mother had sat in just moments before.

"I'm sorry…because of me, you're going to be in such danger…" Serena croaked out, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"I…am already in danger, Serena…I have been from the moment I was born…" Emily managed to mutter. "Once I have served my purpose in life, Xandred will dispose me…but don't worry about me…"

Serena gave a sob before she reached up and untied the Ape-Folding-Zord from around her neck and retied it around Emily's.

"No matter what, Emmy…make us proud…even if it kills you…" Serena said, pulling her younger sister in a big, shaky hug.

~~Samurai~~

January 21, 1012

Kevin Hamasaki, at age 19, finished his _final_ lap in his _final_ practice before his _final_ meet. His father met him as he got out and handed over the Dragon-Folding-Zord, stating the time had come.

Jayden Shiba, age 18, was informed by Mentor Jii that the time had come. He watched as Jii sent all four arrows.

Michael "Mike" Hayashi, age 17, was about to take a big bite of the burger he just bought

Mia Watanabe, age 17, watched as a black SUV with the Range Emblem on it pulled up and opened the door on the passenger side, as if asking her if she was coming or staying.

Emily Suzuki, age 16, sat on the hay stack, playing her flute to make the sickening feeling in her stomach go away. She heard a thunk and saw a yellow-fletchered arrow in the haystack in front of her. She felt her insecurities coming back.

'Remember, don't make it too obvious,' came her mother's voice.

'Just act like you you've got nothing to hide,' replied Serena's voice in her head.

'And remember to tell them about Serena when you get there. They'll wonder where she is and be expecting her, not you,' her mother's voice repeated.

All three lines repeated in her head, over and over again.

Emily grabbed her backpack, placing her flute in the front pocket. Before walking off, determined and ready to face her destiny, she whispered, "Goodbye, Mom, Serena. I'll make you proud."

Lilia watched her daughter march off into the distance and direction of the Shiba House from the window. "Good luck, Emily. I wish you all the luck in the world."

~~Samurai~~

Emily was now in the city. It was bigger than she had expected. In the middle of an abandoned street, she saw a black SUV with the Ranger Emblem on it and two people next to it, one in blue and the other in pink and white.

She ran faster. When she caught up with them, she stopped and asked, a little breathlessly, "Are you the Red Ranger?"

The guy in blue shook his head, and so did the girl in pink. "No, sorry, I'm the Pink. My name is Mia Watanabe."

"And I'm the Blue and my name is Kevin Hamasaki."

"Oh," Emily said, a little disappointed, before saying, "Emily Suzuki, the Yellow."

Mia smiled and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Emily shook it just as a guy in green walked up.

"You guys must be my peeps," he said.

"You're the Red Ranger?" Kevin asked.

The guy suddenly looked offended, "No, I'm Mike Hayashi, mighty Green." He was interrupted by a horse neighing.

They all seemed speechless by this guy who just rode up on a white horse. "You're the…?"

The guy nodded, holding up the red Lion-Folding-Zord. "Yes, I am Jayden Shiba, the Red Ranger." Before either of them cold speak, Jayden continued. "Let me warn you now. Once you decide to follow me, there is no turning. Either we defeat the Nighlock together or they take over the world." Jayden dismounted. "Do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to live and fight as Samurai Rangers."

Kevin looked at the water goggles in his hand. "Without hesitation!"

"I've been training for this since I was a little girl. So, yes!" Mia said. She will make her family proud.

For Mom and Serena. "I'm ready to give it all I've got!" Emily exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, do we have to be so formal?" Mike asked. "Let's do this thing!"

Jayden nodded in approval, smiling slightly, and he turned to his pouch and pulled out four Samuraizers, throwing one to each of the ranger in front of him, each one catching theirs with ease. They each looked down at it and then back up at Jayden, who said a simple, yet powerful, "Let's go!"

~~Samurai~~~

They had just said their first "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" Emily lagged on behind, wanting to talk to Jayden and Mentor Jii about Serena.

Jii turned to her, as she was the last one out here. "What's the hold up, Suzuki?"

"Emily, Sir, and it's about Serena…" was all Emily had to say. Both Jii and Jayden stopped, looked at each other with a look that said 'she's serious', and then looked back at her. "I'm only a substitute. Serena's sick…"

"A common cold isn't enough to abandon your Samurai duties," Jayden stated.

"I know," Emily said, a little afraid of Jayden, her leader, right now. "And I'm sure Serena knows that too, but she's been sick for nearly seven years now."

That's when Jayden visibly relaxed, although she couldn't see it, for her eyes were stuck on the ground. "It's bad, then?" Emily merely nodded. What Jayden said next surprised her and made her look up.

"It's okay, Emily," he said, smiling slightly, as was Jii. "Just do the best you can and we'll all try our hardest to treat you as an equal."

Emily's smile appeared.

~~Samurai~~

"Come on inside, you guys," Mentor Jii said. They all did so, and they all sat down in the living room. "Shall we introduce each other?"

"I'm Jayden Shiba, the Red Ranger, as you all know. I've been training for this ever since birth and Mentor Jii here was the Mentor to our parents, so we've both have had good experience and we both know what we're doing. Just trust me." They all nodded.

"Mia Watanabe, the Pink Ranger. It's nice to meet you all."

"Michael Hayashi, mighty Green. Just call me Mike, please, because I kinda don't like to be called Michael. It makes me think I'm in trouble."

Mia and Emily stifled a few giggles.

"Kevin Hamasaki, the Blue Ranger. It's an honor to serve with you all."

Emily took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. She was in a strange house filled with nothing but strange things and the people in the same room with her, her team, were nothing but strangers to her. Here goes…

"Emily Suzuki, Yellow Ranger," Emily said, swearing that she was so close to stuttering. "I'm replacing my older sister Serena, who is seriously ill. I know I'm not as good as any of you, but please, just treat me as an equal." Mia gave her a soft smile, one that reminded her of Serena.

"It's okay, Emily. We're not going to hurt you," Jayden said. Emily looked up at him in alarm. "You don't have to be so nervous." Was that a smile on his face?

Emily could feel her face turn red and heat up. "I-Is it that obvious?"

Jayden wordlessly nodded, still smiling softly. This prompted Emily to smile back, and she felt her nervousness slide away slowly. She sat up straighter and more confident in herself.

'_I'll be okay. Remember, this is a brand new start!' _Emily thought, smiling wider. _'Maybe living this life won't be as hard as I first thought. But still…I'd better keep my guard up, just in case. I don't want to loose the only friends outside of my family that I've ever made…'_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 2: _"Origins, Part 2"_

"_She never thought that making friends within each of her teammates would be this hard…but she knew she could pull it off. She had to."_

Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories coming soon:

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

Review, review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Origins, Part 2

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_She never thought that making friends within each of her teammates would be this hard…but she knew she could pull it off. She had to."_

Top of the World

Chapter 2: Origins, Part 2

January 21, 1012

Shiba House, Outdoors Dojo

Emily was starting to really like this Samurai life thing. For her, it was a fresh start. Now, she had the chance to live a life without anyone around her knowing her secret.

"There is more to being a samurai than mastering a sword," she heard Jii's voice ring throughout the yard. "A Samurai must to use his inherited Samurai symbol."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jayden finish the final stroke of his.

"Ah-ha, Fire Symbol…" Jii said, proud of his number one student as he blew out the fire on the tip of his brush. Jii turned to Kevin, whom Jayden had named his Second-in-Command. "Good, Symbol for Water," Jii said, as Kevin's finished symbol glowed and made water fly and splash on his face.

Emily focused. She may not be good with a sword like the others, but she definitely knew what she was doing when using Symbol Power.

"Earth Symbol," she felt Jii smile at her when she finished her symbol, which turned into a rock, Kevin having the misfortunate of having his foot right there in its path. Kevin grunted with pain as the rock Emily made smashed his foot.

Emily felt a sudden pang of guilt when Kevin started nursing his hurt foot. She was immediately at his side, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Kevin tried to smile as he calmly told her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Em."

She paused when she heard it. Em… That was the name Serena and her mom had given her when she was a preteen and training to be a Samurai.

Snapping out her daze, she quickly, yet quietly said, "Sure thing. Just tell me if you need anything." Kevin nodded at her, smiling appreciatively.

"The Symbol for Wind," Jii said to Mia, "Good job." She smiled at the praise.

"That's not right," Mike mumbled. He paused, then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Was it this way?" He rewrote the symbol. "That's it!"

Jii walked over to him and paused. "The order of the strokes is wrong." Mike's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "Mike, you must practice more."

Mike nodded, disappointed. "Right, practice." He held his brush over his Symbol. "How about a lunch break? You'd be amazed on how well I practice _after_ a few slices of pizza."

The look on Mentor Jii's face clearly told Mike that he was not amused.

When Mike realized this, he stopped smiling and took his hand off of Jii's shoulder and turned back to his easel.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mia Watanabe found Emily Suzuki…interesting, to say the least. Despite being the youngest, she was shy and quiet, yet was optimistic and very bubbly. She was also quite the klutz, as they all found out that morning.

First of all, she had fallen out of bed, and then fallen out of her chair while eating breakfast. Nothing had made her do these things, but she did.

Mia, however, didn't feel sorry for her. Instead, she had merely helped the poor girl up and told her that one thought of her any less. Then, catching Mike's face, which said the opposite, Mia slapped said Green Ranger upside the head.

But, despite all that, what really caught Mia off guard was the fact that even though she strived to be as good as them, she actually was humble enough to admit that. She always put herself down. Mia secretly wondered why she did that. If she was striving to be the best Yellow Samurai of all time, then why did she always insult herself like that?

Mia made some tea for her and Emily both to give her a reason to talk to her. However, when she got outside, where they all last saw her, Emily Suzuki was no where in sight. Mia traveled back into the house and searched every single room for Emily.

Mia knocked on a closed door. On that door was the Fire Symbol, which was obvious and indicated that this was Jayden's room. When she heard a calm "Come in", she opened the door and found her leader meditating.

"Hi, Jayden, sorry to bother you," Mia said, a bit frantic. "Do you know where Emily is?"

"Isn't she outside?" he asked.

Mia shook her head, saying, "No. I was wondering if you knew where she was. She's not inside the House and she's not outside…"

Jayden thought deeply for a moment. "No, I don't. If you like, I can search for Emily with you."

"Thank you."

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mia and Jayden looked in the dojo for Kevin and Mike, who were in there, but they were sparring. Actually, it seemed like Mike was only messing around, while Kevin was actually fighting like he was in a real battle.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mia saw Jayden roll his eyes. "Hey, Mike, Kevin," she called.

Mike and Kevin looked up from their fight. Jayden continued, "Do any of you know where Emily is?"

The two boys looked at each other and then back at the other two Rangers in front of them. They both shook their heads.

"I'll help you look for her," Kevin said, willing to help. Mike quickly followed and both went to their conjoined room to change out of their training uniforms.

While they were doing so, Jayden was, once again, lost in deep thought. He too found Emily…intriguing. She was a fair fighter and knew the Samurai code like Kevin, and although she didn't stick to it as closely he did, she still followed it. She was a klutz, yes, but he didn't care. It didn't interfere with her Samurai duties, so she was okay. She had such amazing determination, never seeming to quit trying to master a certain move and when she did, she moved onto the next. Most of all, she was honest, something he was starting to admire in her. She never lied. The first thing she told him and the others about herself was that fact that she was not the real Yellow Ranger. Her sister, Serena, was, but she was sick and Emily had the unfortunate job of taking her place.

However, despite all that, he could vaguely feel that she was hiding something from them. He wanted to talk to her about it, but she was already on edge. This was her first week here, and being the good Leader he had sworn to be, he decided to let her adjust before talking to her about something he felt was a deep secret in only herself.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

When they got the city, Jayden suggested that they all split up. Kevin searched near the river bank, a place where he found relaxing. For some reason, he always found that being near water calmed him down considerably, probably, because of the fact that he was the Water Samurai.

Mia searched near the stores. Emily had said something to the older girl about sight-seeing and shopping here. But she didn't find anything.

Jayden searched everywhere else, but he didn't find Emily.

Mike, well, uh…

When they all came back together, Mia turned to Jayden and Kevin, who both showed up at the same time. "Anything?"

Both guys shook their heads, Jayden still in thought, not deep thought, but he was still thinking about Emily.

Why did she have to be so mysterious?

Mia turned to Mike who just showed up. "What about you, Mike?"

Mike looked up from his meat kabobs. "About what?"

Kevin heavily rolled his eyes, while Jayden resisted the strong urge to do the same. "About Emily," Kevin said, obviously annoyed and tired of putting up with Mike's laziness and rebellious attitude. "Were you even looking for her?"

"Yeah, but I got hungry," Mike retorted, trying to cover for himself. "Look, I'm sure she's out sight-seeing or shopping or something," he continued. "I'm sure she's okay."

"I don't know," Mia pointed out, "She's a country girl. She would go wander around the city by herself. Emily's smarter than that. She'd take someone with her if she wanted to go shopping, preferably me. And besides, I already checked the mall. She's not there."

The Green Ranger opened his mouth to retort. "Were you even trying, Mike?" Jayden silently, yet slightly sternly asked.

Mike shut his mouth, recognizing the tone in his leader's voice. He had heard it from his dad. That was the 'shut-up-before-you-make-things-worse-for-yourself' tone of voice.

Kevin was staring at Mike's kabobs. Mike noticed.

"You want a bite?" he asked, holding one out.

Kevin quickly shook his head and staring at the opposite wall. "No thanks. I never eat between meals while in Samurai training."

Mike dropped his arm, but kept a firm hold on the kabob. "When aren't you in training?"

Kevin quietly, yet angrily replied, "Never."

"Wow," was Mia's reaction. "You're really serious about this Samurai business, aren't you?"

"Of course," he responded. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Mia answered. "But I also want to live a normal life. I heard you gave up your dreams of swimming in the Olympics to be here, Kevin."

Kevin looked down at the ground, a sad look on his face. "Being a Samurai is the ultimate sacrifice," Jayden quietly said. "You have to stay secluded in order to keep the innocent safe from danger and to keep yourself focused on your goal." The other three were quiet as they listened to Jayden, who then turned to Kevin. "Kevin, I don't expect you to get over giving up your dream. That's not something that you can forget so easily."

Kevin gave his leader a small smile.

"Hey, look!" Mia exclaimed, who also smiled at Jayden's comment towards Kevin, realizing that Jayden understood their pain. She pointed at the large glass window and down on the ground below. "I think I see Emily!"

The others gathered to see where the Pink Ranger was pointing. Sure enough, there was the Yellow Ranger, who had brought kendo stick with her and was practicing her sword skills in the park by herself.

Emily kept swinging and stopping in mid air. She had to get better. She had to be as good as the others. She would keep practicing until she had reached her goal.

She would _not _be looked down upon as a _replacement_. She would _not_ be looked down upon as _weak_. She would definitely _not_ be looked down upon as a _traitor_ to the Rangers.

Not a replacement…not weak…not a traitor…

She kept repeating this in her head.

"I'm not a replacement…" She muttered between her teeth. "I'm not weak…I am not a traitor…"

"We never said you were any of those."

Emily stopped her sword-swinging and look up to see her four teammates slowly walking towards her.

When they stopped in front of her, Mia, the one who spoke, continued, "Did you come all the way out here to train by yourself?"

Emily stood up slowly from her kneeling position, nodding slightly, afraid that she would get in trouble for doing so.

Instead, she got a smile from Kevin. "Yes!" She turned to him and he walked toward her. "This is the dedication of a true Samurai. Actually, I should be following your lead." Emily smiled, a real one, when she heard this.

"Thanks, Kevin…" she said softly. "My sister, Serena, would been the Yellow, but she got sick. So I had to take her place."

Mia got fed up with this. She was putting herself down once again. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure she'd be proud be proud of you."

Emily looked up at the other female Ranger, surprised that Mia would say such a thing. Emily knew what was indicating. "Oh, don't worry. I do have talent. I can handle a sword really well and I am a pretty good gymnast, and I definitely know how to play the flute. It's like being a Power Ranger is a fresh start for me."

Mia was relieved at this. Emily had brought herself up instead insulting herself.

Kevin smiled even wider, if it were possible. "That is what makes Emily a true Samurai. She's dedicated enough to keep going no matter what the cost is."

'_Because she has a reason to fight,'_ Jayden thought, agreeing with Kevin. _'Her sister, Serena…'_ He smiled with the others.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

This Nighlock, Scorponic, was a tough one. Jayden thought he was being a good Ranger by bringing the Nighlock to a secluded area. Apparently, Emily had the same idea. Apparently, by bringing the Moogers to an empty area, no one would get hurt.

But, either she had miscalculated her aim or she had thrown her Earth Slicer too hard, the thing had destroyed all of her Moogers, but it nearly took off Jayden's head too. This dropped his guard down and allowed Scorponic to injure the Red Ranger and send him flying into a wall and then crashing down onto the ground.

Emily froze up in horror when she saw this happen. She did that…it was all her fault…

"Oh, no!" She cried out, running towards him. She dropped on her knees in front of him, saying, "I hit you by mistake. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She wouldn't stop apologizing, Jayden noticed.

But he also noticed the Nighlock charging up his main attack.

Despite the pain, he managed to croak out, "Look out. Behind you…"

Emily turned her head quickly. Sure enough, he was right. She stood up, stating, "Don't worry, Jayden. I'll cover you!"

Jayden could see Emily getting to her feet, but she was without a sword. Her sword was right beside him. He heard her cry out, "No!" right as the others yell out her name.

There was a dim flash of light and then a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Jayden lifted his head and saw the Nighlock walking away, a bounce in his step, hearing him say, "Defeated those Rangers is like a taking candy from a baby." In front of him were his four teammates and he was the only one still morphed.

Painfully, slowly, but surely, he got up, holding his arm, which hurt more than the rest of his body. "Get up…either we defeat the Nighlock or we will be defeated."

He saw Kevin starting get up. "U-Understood," he said, coughing slightly. Jayden fell back to his knees, the pain his arm being too much for him.

Mike was also struggling to get up. "Yeah, yeah…I-I know…"

Mia wordlessly struggled to get herself in a kneeling position.

Emily only coughed violently. Mia whirled her head around to the younger girl. Emily was on the ground, not even lifting her finger.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Mia crawled over quite quickly to her and put her arm around her.

Emily only groaned. She could feel a serious wound on her head and she felt like she had been impaled in the stomach. Her body felt heavy and it had become unresponsive. Her throat hurt and so she knew it would hurt to talk even a single syllable, because it had hurt when she coughed just now. She finally managed to get her eyes open. She shut them tightly again when she saw only brightness, but she forced her eyes back open.

Don't give up…

Never give up…

Get up…

Get up!

Her nerves finally connected with her brain. She slowly moved her arm to a more comfortable position, one that was easier for her to use, and she slowly, but painfully, lifted herself up.

She would have stood all the way up to a kneeling position, but a firm hand on her back prevented her from getting up any farther.

She painfully turned her head to see Jayden, still morphed, his gloved hand still on the small of her back and keeping her down, who gently said, "Stay down, Emily. You'll only make your injuries worse. Mia, take care of her. I've got to go stop that Nighlock…"

Emily only watched as he grabbed his sword from the dust pile of to the side in front of them a ways, tears littering her eyes.

Emily vaguely felt Mia swing her own arm around Mia's shoulders and help her to a standing position.

All four watched as Jayden faced the Nighlock, aiming to protect the little girl behind him, who was left behind.

"You gotta admit," Mike said, referring to Jayden, "That dude has style." Kevin said. Even though he and Mike were exactly friends yet, he had to admit that it was true. Jayden did have 'style.'

"Hannah!" Kevin snapped his head to the girl's mother, who was off to the side.

"Mommy!" The little girl, Hannah, yelled back. Jayden quickly ushered the girl back to her mother and told them both to run away and get out of the area. This fight was going to get ugly, if it hadn't already.

Jayden felt nothing but anger. For some reason, he felt mad at the Nighlock when he had hurt Mike, Kevin, and Mia. But when he saw that Emily was in so much pain that it took longer for her to get up, his blood boiled. And he didn't know why…

"We have to go help Jayden!" Kevin exclaimed, watching the whole fight between Jayden and Scorponic take place.

Emily shrugged off Mia's strong hold on her. "He's able to stay so focused on defeating evil…I just hope I'm up to the challenge…"

Never give up.

Emily turned to the others, a determined look on her face. Mia smiled determinedly as well, and the three nodded.

"Go, Go, Samurai!"

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

It was a pretty smooth fight from that point on, although, making a totem pole out of the zords was definitely _not_ how you combined the Megazord.

After that, they all had stated that they needed to bond more if they were ever going to win another Nighlock battle, each in their own styles, but all carried the same message. Jayden, thankful that they were all okay and had pulled through for him, agreed to this and leading them back to the Shiba House.

Emily had to admit. Mike Roberts threw excellent parties. Even though the confetti had long since fallen, most of it was all over the floor and some of it was their hair. Emily had gone to the kitchen, claiming to get a glass of water, but really wanting some time alone to think.

She had made a _fatal_ mistake today. It would have been the end to the Rangers and of the entire world if it had gone any differently. She nearly let them all down. Even though, they all said it was fine, she wasn't sure if they all really forgave her for it. She would do better, she had sworn herself. She would train harder and hopefully not make any more mistakes like that.

She felt like crying. The sight of the others being unforgiving made her feel like, well, worthless…

This new feeling of guilt for what happened to today combined with the guilt of lying to them and dread of being the one who would help Xandred bring the world into an Apocalyptic state in the near future did not help her at all.

The tears fell…she couldn't take it anymore…this was too much for her…

Emily felt herself crash down to her knees, unable to stop the tears from falling. She knew her knees would hurt later, but all she could think about was the pain she was in.

Today's physical injury against Scorponic was nothing compared to the emotional injury she was having right now.

Jayden had thought that getting a glass of water was a good idea, but he didn't need that water until now. She strolled into the kitchen, hoping to find Emily there and talk to her.

Well…he did find her…

But not in the way he expected…

Emily was on her knees, sobs racking her entire, highly tense body. A hand was held firmly on the edge of the sink, so tightly that he feared that she would break her hand if she continued to hold onto the edge of the sink like that any longer.

Jayden, forgetting all about his water, quickly sprung into action and knelt beside her and loosened up her hold on the sink's edge. He gently, yet firmly pulled her away into the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Shh, Emily, what's wrong?" he asked, urgent to see what was troubling her. "Is this about what happened today?"

Wordlessly, still sobbing, she nodded. Her body did not loosen up. Not yet.

"Emily…it's fine. Honestly, I don't really care about that. That's in the past. We got through it, so let's put it all behind us," he said.

She finally looked up at him. Oh, God, he hated the look her eyes carried right now. Somehow, her hazel being all red and puffy did not make him feel right. It made him feel _worse_ than wrong. She sniffed before croaking out, "R-Really?"

"Yes," he said, meaning every word. He reached out and gently wiped a tear away. "It's okay, Em. Whatever is troubling you now, just let it go. Tomorrow we'll all do something together, as a team."

She sniffed once again, having started to loosen up at 'Em'. She never heard him call her anything except 'Emily'. "W-Will it be fun?"

He managed to stifle a short laugh, but he still gently smiled. "Yes, Em. It'll be fun. I promise."

She let out a tearful smile and he pulled her to his chest, merely stroking her hair and letting her get her tears out.

And trust me, he did keep his promise.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 3: _"Deal With a Nighlock"_

"_So far, so good. No one suspected anything. At least, not yet."_


	3. Chapter 3: Deal With a Nighlock

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

"_**The Team Unites" has been skipped, because it's basically the same as the original.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_So far, so good. No one suspected anything. At least, not yet."_

Top of the World

Chapter 2: Origins, Part 2

January 30, 2012

Shiba House, Outdoors Dojo

"Dude, what's up with Kevin?" Mike asked Jayden one morning during morning practice. "Why is he so…_nice_?"

Jayden shrugged as Mentor Jii said, "He's been like that since yesterday."

Emily wondered what Kevin was up too as well, although him offering to help her get over that fact that Serena was sick and Emily was simply a replacement. She thought it was nice of him and he told her that if she needed anything, all she had to do was call. She merely smiled at him and called him a "sweetie" and said she was just fine.

But her focus broke when her foot got snagged in a wooden plank. Since she caught this when it was too late, she didn't have any time to reach out and grab herself.

She felt herself hit the ground hard. "Ouch!" Now, pain was shooting all throughout her ankle.

Jayden and Kevin were the first to her side. "You okay?" Emily looked up to see Jayden kneeling next to her.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Would you like some ice?" Kevin asked.

Okay, something was seriously wrong with Kevin. But, he was being such a sweetie…

"Frozen peas work better," she stated.

Despite him not knowing what she was going on about, Kevin nodded and went into the house, muttering "Frozen peas, coming right up."

Emily couldn't help but share a look with her leader, still kneeling next to her, that clearly said, "Is Kevin okay?"

Jayden sent her one back that said, "Don't worry about him. You're the one who has a twisted ankle."

Emily realized Jayden was right and shrugged it off.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

The team had just faced a quite _ugly_ Nighlock named Doubletone. When they had arrived, the Nighlock was making a _deal_ with a little boy, whose name they did not know. After fighting Doubletone and getting their butts kicked, the Nighlock retreated, leaving the Rangers to go chase after the kid. Kevin and Mia went off together, and so did Mike and Emily.

Mike and Emily were not even a block away from the park, when Jayden came jogging towards them.

"Hey, dude," Mike said, when Jayden slowed down to a walk, in perfect pace beside Emily. "What's up? Don't like being alone?"

"No," Jayden said. "The number one rule for Samurai out in public is _'always have back-up.'_ You'll never know when you'll need it."

Emily believed this a good reason. What if Jayden was alone and he needed help? He would be too busy to call the others for he would be fighting the Nighlock. This also connected with their policy and moral of teamwork.

"Oh," Mike replied, "Good point."

Emily's samuraizer rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emily. I'm just calling to let the rest of you guys know that we found the kid. We asked him about it, but he keeps denying it and saying it's none of our business. On another note, this whole ordeal brought up Kevin giving up on his dream. He's feeling sad and I'd thought I'd come home and make him dinner."

"Okay. Is Kevin staying at the kid's house?"

"Yeah, in case that Nighlock returns."

"Okay. But, Jii does the cooking…"

"I know. I just thought Kevin would like something a little less fancy, you know?"

"Yeah. Alright, stay safe, you two. Bye," Emily hung up, the group still walking.

"What did Mia have to say?" Mike asked her, both guys looking at her with such interest.

"They found the kid, but he's refusing to talk about it. This whole thing brought up bad memories for Kevin and now he's not feeling very happy and cheerful. Mia's coming home to fix him something to eat while he stays at the kid's house."

Mike and Jayden, the latter half-listening, nodded, all three wondering what Mia was going to fix for Kevin.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mia took her cooked chicken out of the oven. It was burnt, which she took no notice of. She smiled at her handiwork.

"What does Mia think she's doing?" Jayden asked. Emily shook her head, remembering that Jayden wasn't even full listening when she explained what Mia's phone call was all about. Mike remembered this too, but neither Mike nor Emily frowned and told Jayden off.

"Making a home-cooked dinner to take to Kevin," Mike said. "He's staking out at that kid's baseball house in case that Nighlock returns."

"But," Jayden replied, "Jii does the cooking."

"Kevin's feeling sad, so Mia wants to cheer him up with something a little less fancy, you know?" Emily said, quoting Mia's words.

"Like burnt chicken?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow at Mia's failed home-cooking.

Jayden shook his head, smiling the entire time, as the three watched Mia chop up a melon with her Spin Sword.

"Hey," Mike softly whispered, "She's not actually going to feed Kevin that, is she?"

Jayden and Emily were both forced to stifle a laugh, as the latter nodded.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Despite the fact that Mia's cooking was probably very bad, Emily couldn't help but realize a sudden inspiration to fix dinner for those still in the Shiba House. As Mike dragged Jayden to the former's giant flat-screen television set, Emily raced to her room and opened up a small metallic box-shaped container. She flipped through all the cards that were in there until she found the one that she was looking for.

Satisfied with this, Emily raced back to the kitchen. She hunted for the ingredients that she needed, grateful that Mia did not use any one of them. She looked at the card still in her hand and got set to work.

"You lost again, dude," Mike said, the two guys still in his room.

"I'm still getting used to the controller, Mike," Jayden gently retorted. "Give me time."

"Alright, alright, fine," Mike said. "I'm just tired of kicking your butt."

Jayden let out a soft laugh before both guys heard Emily call out, "Mentor, Mike, Jayden, dinner's ready!"

When the three arrived in the kitchen, there were four plates of mac-and-cheesy goodness. It smelled delicious, just as Mia's had, but don't judge a book by its cover.

"I had no idea that you and Mia would fix dinner tonight," Jii said. "Thank you, Emily."

Emily nodded. Her outward reasons may have been to let Jii get a little break and so they could all be happy and have a joyous, yet peaceful occasion, but her true reason was completely different.

"Mmm," Mike said, his mouth full of the mac-and-cheese. "This is delicious, Em." Jii and Jayden both agreed. Emily smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad. Thank my sister, not me. It's her recipe." Emily was being very truthful when she said this. Serena was the one who had made this recipe up, not Emily.

Emily's real reason for doing this was the same reason that she didn't want to loose her new friends. She wanted to be as humble as possible. She wanted her friends to think as highly of her as possible, for as long as possible. She didn't want to be viewed as "evil" or "Xandred's little helper". She wanted these guys to like her for who she really was, innocent, pure, a hard worker, and bubbly and cheerful, not to mention a strong Ranger.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mike yawned as he entered the kitchen the next morning. Jayden and Emily were already there, having breakfast, which was some toast and eggs, made by Jii, of course, who was there too.

"Good morning, Mike," Jii greeted the Green Ranger when he came in.

"Morning, Mike," Emily said, happy that she had woken up to another day.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Jayden asked.

"Very well, thank you," Mike said as Jii handed him a plate.

The Gap Sensor chose that time to sound. The four occupants of the House raced to the living room, where Jii brought up the table map. "Near the kid's house," he said.

"Let's go!" Jayden said, before racing out the door.

All three Rangers morphed as the Gates opened.

Kevin and Mia were holding up, or trying to.

"It's useless, Rangers," Doubletone announced. "Give up…"

Kevin threw a fist down in defeat. "Ugh! He's right!" Mia reached a hand out and tried to comfort him.

Doubletone suddenly sensed three other presences in the area. "Huh?" The Red, Green, and Yellow Rangers flew at him out of nowhere. "Where did you three come from?!" Doubletone hit the ground, in pain, as the three Rangers joined the Blue and the Pink.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Kevin said.

"We raced here when the Gap Sensor sounded," Jayden said.

"Thanks, you're just in the nick in time," Mia said, pointing her sword at the Nighlock, who had gotten up.

"Moogers, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The team raced towards the Moogers that had appeared from the ground. Jayden, Mike, and Emily took care of them as Mia and Kevin double-teamed Doubletone.

Although, Doubletone went mega, they took care of him because of Kevin and Mia's teamwork.

Emily could swear she literally saw a spark between the two.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

It turns out, the kid, Ryan, as they learned, had given up his dream of baseball to see his dad again. The Nighlock, however, had fooled him so he gave up his precious dream in result of nothing. Needless to say, this was what the Nighlock wanted, as Ryan's tears raised the Sanzu River by a considerable amount.

As they watched Ryan come out from gearing up, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jayden write a red symbol and flip it, so it went towards Ryan and hit his back, making him stop and turn around and there was his father. He was in spirit form, but to him, it seemed so real. Emily could swear that he was crying tears of happiness as the illusion of his father dissipated. This brought tears to her own eyes.

Seeing Emily reached up to wipe a tear away from one of her eyes, Jayden turned to her after explaining to Mike what he just did. "You okay, Em?"

Emily turned to him and smiled, still feeling tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Just seeing Ryan talk to his dad there made me realize that I never really saw very much of my dad. He died in a Nighlock attack when I was three years old. I can barely remember his face."

Jayden's face visibly softened. "I understand your pain. My father died in an attack from Master Xandred."

Emily could feel herself tense up at that. What if, when they found her out, blamed their parents' suffering and deaths on her?

But Jayden placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, though. I'm fine. It's okay, Emily. He's probably very proud of you."

Emily tearfully smiled. It may have very tearful, but it was real.

"Yeah…" she said. "Your father is proud of you too. I can feel it."

It was his turn to crack a smile. He reached a hand up and rubbed the top of her head.

"You're right, Em."

"Look, Jayden, Emily, Ryan just made a homerun!" Mike exclaimed, making the two break their gaze from each other and to Ryan, who was running around the bases.

Ryan looked at the Rangers, especially Mia and Kevin, whom he had dubbed his new friends, and smiled, saying, "I did it!"

The Rangers all stood up as they cheered Ryan on.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 4: _"Sticks and Stones"_

"_That was why Emily kept putting herself down: Compared to the others, she was dirt, nothing. And she knew that perfectly well."_


	4. Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

"_**Day Off" has been skipped, because it's basically the same as the original.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_That was why Emily kept putting herself down: Compared to the others, she was dirt, nothing. And she knew that perfectly well."_

Top of the World

Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones

February 10, 2012

Shiba House, Outdoors Dojo

Mike and Emily's kendo sticks clashed together. Mia and Kevin were training also, but Emily was only focused on Mike, her opponent. With a burst of strength, Emily threw him off of her and repeatedly struck his kendo stick, determined to win. She delivered the final strike, which resulted in him falling flat on his back.

When he didn't get up right away, she got worried and quickly knelt beside him, asking, "I'm so sorry, Mike! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, getting up, but keeping a hand on his back.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," he said, getting up to a standing position.

"You need some ice for that, Mike," she couldn't help but say.

"Emily, seriously, I'm fine. Now, get off my back, please!" Mike said.

"Mike, you need to put some ice on that," Emily urged, not noticing that she and Mike were causing a scene.

Mike suddenly bolted into the house. Emily angrily groaned before chasing after him.

His injury was her fault and it was her responsibility to make it all better.

~~SAMURAI~~

Shiba House, Living Room

Emily marched up to Mike, holding a bag of frozen peas in her hands. She held it out to Mike.

"Here you go!" she said.

"Frozen peas?" he asked, looking fearfully at the bag of peas.

Emily nodded. "It's like an ice pack. I was accident prone as a kid, and it always healed me right up. Here, let me." She went to place it on his hurt back.

"No, thanks," Mike said, quickly getting up.

Mia and Kevin merely watched as Emily chased Mike around the room, that is, until Emily slipped on the other bag of frozen peas and fell flat on her face.

Jayden and Jii came in on time to see Emily's face split the bag of frozen peas open, right down the middle.

Those watching her and Mike only stared in shock and horror at what they had just seen.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mia asked, the only one being able to speak.

Emily merely lifted her face from the bag, spitting out a few peas before replying, "Oh, God, they're everywhere," referring to the peas all over the floor. She was on the verge of crying and when she saw Jii and Jayden out of the corner of her eye, well, that didn't help very much.

As Mia and Jayden rushed over to help her, she quietly said, "I'm so sorry, Jayden. It was my fault. I was being silly."

Kevin and Mia, however, knew it was Mike's fault and that Emily was putting the blame on herself, again. Both quietly motioned to Jayden that Emily was wrong and pointed the blame to Mike.

"It's okay, Emmy," Mia said, taking the towel around her own neck and using it to wipe all the peas stuck to Emily's face. "At least you beat Mike today. That alone deserves a good job."

Emily merely stared at the ground, ashamed at what had just happened, not aware that Jayden's grip on her shoulder tightened protectively as he glared at Mike.

~~SAMURAI~~

Mia had taken Emily to the kitchen to cool off. She took a glass of water and gargled.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she immediately turned and spit it all out, unfortunately, all over Mike, the one who tapped her shoulder.

She gasped, close to crying again. She reached for a towel and wiped his face. This time, surprisingly, he didn't fight back. Instead, he let her. When she was done, he smiled gently at her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Em, for what I made you do. It was my fault, not yours," he said. "After seeing you break down like that, I felt guilty, and when Mia took you here, I told them the entire story. The truth. I told them that it was my fault and that I would be the one who cleaned it up," he finished, holding up a sweeping brush.

Emily reached out for it, saying, "No, it's my mess, I'll clean it up myself."

"Already done, Em." This made her stop. "That's why I chose to tell you after it was finished, so you wouldn't volunteer to clean it up yourself and embarrass yourself even more."

Emily's tense body loosened up. For the first time in a while, she felt content.

"Thanks, Mike," she said.

Mike smiled back. "Now, I believe my back still hurts. Would you mind, Emily Suzuki, putting some frozen peas on it?"

Emily's smile got wider and she reached in the fridge for another bag of frozen peas.

~~SAMURAI~~

Town Square, Panorama City

Negatron watched as the old man stumbled and ran away. "Yeah! You better run, Eagle Eyes! And go get some glasses!"

"Surprise!" Negatron turned and successfully managed to dodge a blow from the Red Ranger.

"Woah! Samurai Rangers! Why are you here?!" he asked.

"What else? To defeat you!" Kevin said.

"Now, now, I've been saying all the wrong things, right?" Negatron asked.

"Well, that's a given," Mia said.

"You know, talking smack about people is not cool!" Mike said before charging at the Nighlock.

"I know something about you, Green Bean! You're bike had training wheels until you were ten! That just proves how _immature_ you are!"

"What?!" Black and purple energy surrounded Mike before it sent him flying into the stadium walls behind them. He dropped to the ground, rocks and stones falling around him.

Emily ran to him as he grunted with pain. "Mike, are you okay?" She kneeled beside him. He couldn't answer.

Was he really that immature? Is that what his friends thought about him?

Kevin and Mia turned back to the Nighlock, furious. "What did you say to him?" Mia demanded.

"And you, Blue Ranger, you're just _boring_!"

"Huh?"

Kevin flew backwards into a solid brick wall.

"Kevin!" Mia growled and turned and swung at Negatron with all her might. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, really?" Negatron asked. "How can you do that, you _lousy cook_?"

"What?" and she was helpless as the Nighlock's words sent her flying into the air.

"Mia!" Emily screamed. She turned back to the Nighlock, getting up and raising her sword in the process. "I don't get how he's sending everyone flying! All he's doing is saying mean things!"

Jayden stood in front of her, hooking the Red Lion Disk up to his Spin Sword, "Keep your guard up. This one's tricky."

And Emily felt…safe.

"Come on, what tricks?" Negatron shot back. "I'm just telling the truth. My motto is 'if the truth hurts, excellent!'"

Jayden spun the Lion Disk, but Negatron sped up and knocked it out of his hand. "You're a red faced _liar, liar pants on fire_." Jayden tensed up. "You've got a secret. You wanna share it with the girl behind you?" Underneath his helmet, Jayden's facial expression read pure shock.

Emily could only watch in horror as Jayden was smashed into a garage door behind him.

"Oh, no! Jayden!" Emily raced to Jayden, placing a gentle, yet worried hand on his shoulder, feeling tears in her eyes.

"And now it's all down to you, Yellow Ranger."

Emily got up, turning to face Negatron, tears of anger filling her eyes. He will pay for hurting her friends. "You're words won't faze me. Jayden's got _nothing_ to hide! You're just a mean-mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense!"

And Emily charged.

"This is too easy!" Negatron said, enjoying his moment of glory. "_Airhead_!"

And Emily struck him.

"Huh?! Impossible!"

Emily get striking him with her Spin Sword.

"_Everyone loves to tease you_!"

That didn't matter to her.

"_Clumsy fool_!"

She spun her black power disk.

"_Baby_!"

"Earth Slicer!"

This did not look good for Negatron.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" Emily yelled, throwing her giant shuriken. Negatorn got hit with it three times before he gave up.

"What is her deal?! I'd better go vent somewhere else!"

As he retreated back into the Netherworld, Emily yelled back, her Earth Slicer in her hand, "Yeah, you better run, you dirty coward!"

Her four friends could only stare in complete awe.

~~SAMURAI~~

Shiba House, Living Room

Jii paced around them. "That Nighlock is a bully. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain."

"He caught me off guard. It won't happen again," Mia said.

There was a short, yet very awkward silence.

Mike broke it. "I may have had training wheels, but…I didn't need them. Do you guys think I'm immature?"

"No, Mike. You're just energetic," Kevin said, being very truthful when he said this. "That's all."

Mike snuck a small smile at Kevin, who smiled back.

"Am I boring to you guys?"

"No," it was Jayden who spoke this time. "You're extremely disciplined and orderly, Kevin. It's a great quality for a Samurai."

Kevin smiled wider, thankful that Jayden was being truthful.

"And, do you guys think I'm a bad cook?" This was the hard part.

Emily spoke up, "It could use some work, but at least you have the heart and soul of even thinking about making us dinner, Mia. That alone is enough."

Instead of bringing Mia down even more, this brought her up considerably. "Thank you, Emily. I'll try my hardest to get it right for you guys from now on."

The others, Jii included, faced her with such warm and grateful smiles.

"And is Jayden really hiding something from us?" Kevin asked.

"No." It wasn't Jayden or Jii who answered.

It was Emily.

"He may be mysterious, but he's not that kind of guy. Besides, if you start getting suspicious, that means that you don't trust him," Emily said, quietly. "That could jeopardize our friendship and team dynamic."

Jii was proud of his student for saying that last part, while Jayden was grateful that Emily had stuck up for him.

"Emily is right," Jii said. "You need to trust each other before anything else."

"I'm not saying that's not true, but what I'm wondering is why Emily was the only one unaffected. I mean, she can't be that strong."

"Perhaps, Emily has some special ability," Jii said, sticking up for his youngest student.

"No, it's nothing special like that," Emily said, looking down at her feet. "As a kid, I was always teased and called names and I'd always go home, crying. But Serena told me to just pretend like the one saying the insults didn't say anything at all. And it's always worked."

"Then why are you always putting yourself down?" Emily looked up at Mike. "Unless that's what you really think of yourself…"

Emily realized with a shocking start, as her stomach turned to ice, that he was so close at making her spill her secret.

"Well, no…" she stuttered. "I-I mean…" She felt the tears return.

"Mike!" Kevin groaned, noticing the look her face.

She gripped the edge of seat harder and she closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. She softly muttered, "I'm sorry," before running out of the house and into the front yard, not noticing that Jayden stood up as well.

"The Nighlock can't hurt her feelings, Mike," Mia said, "But you can."

Mike looked down ashamed.

Emily sat down on her favorite bench outside, bringing her flute out of her jeans pocket. Putting the mouthpiece up to her lips, she played. It was a sad tune.

Mike was right. That was what she thought about herself. She was a klutz, a crybaby, a whiner, a dummy, etc. Why was she crying as she thought this? Because it was true and she knew it.

Because compared to the others, she was dirt, nothing, absolute zero.

They didn't have a horrible to secret to hide like she did. They didn't have the heavy burden of being Xandred's puppet, his portal, his assistance, his ally, the one who would enable him to take over the human world.

The one who would help the most evil Nighlock in existence destroy and flood the human world.

Her tears were flooding the Sanzu River the fastest as they spoke. Xandred had told her that in one of her nightmares once.

'_Your misery from your heavy burden will make the river rise faster than any other human will!'_

She heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Emily?" She stopped playing, recognizing the voice behind her. She turned, tears still flowing down her face. Jayden continued, "Whatever Mike said or did back there to offend you, I take full responsibility for it. You stuck up for me, and I didn't do a thing to defend you."

Emily softly smiled, feeling a little better. "It's okay, Jayden. Playing my flute always makes me feel better. It helps me clear my head."

"Really?" Emily nodded. "Honestly, it helps me clear my head too. I like hearing you play, Em. It relaxes me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Emily said. "This used to be my sister's, you know." Emily was referring to the flute. "She used to play for me every time I was sad or in a bad mood. When she got sick, she gave it to me, as a present to make me feel at ease more, as if telling me that I would do just fine with you guys."

"She's right," Jayden said, softly smiling at her. "You're doing great, Em."

Emily smiled before continuing, "Every time I play my flute, it reminds me of her." She looked back at Jayden. "You know, you're a really good listener. Maybe that's why I can count on you more than Mia."

Jayden shrugged, still smiling, just as the Gap Sensor buzzed. Jayden looked back at Emily. "Will you be okay?"

Emily stood up, saying, "Of course. Let's go."

~~SAMURAI~~

Of course, Negatron was found terrorizing with innocent civilians, like always.

"Nighlock!" Mia caught his attention. "Anyone ever tell you you're a _bully_?"

"Yep, nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," Negatron said, as the five flipped out their Samuraizers.

"Go, Go, Samurai!" They morphed. "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Yeah, right, more like _heartbroken_ forever! I know truth about you and I'm really gonna let you have it!"

"You should never underestimate a Samurai," Mia stated. "You're sneaky trick won't work on us again!"

"Yeah, we're onto you. We're ready for whatever you can throw at us!" Kevin said.

Negatron raced up to him and said, "Mentor's little pet!" Kevin was sent flying through the air, crashing onto the cold, hard ground.

"Kevin, don't let him get to you!" Mike said, as Negatron laughed and bathed in his glory.

Jayden face palmed. "This isn't good."

"Go away, _weaklings_! I'm only interested in the Yellow Ranger!" Negatron said.

"Who, me?" Emily asked, surprised yet understanding why.

"My Moogers will keep you busy. Get them!"

Emily raced forward, the other four getting lost in the Mooger army that had appeared.

"You're turn, Mean Mouth!" Emily said, swinging her sword at him once more, but he dodged every single time.

"_Dummy_! _Klutz_! _Crybaby_!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will _never_ hurt me! Now, shut your mouth, you creep!" Emily landed another strike against him.

"You foolish girl…you think that you may be doing the right thing by being a Ranger, but you are evil and you know it!"

Emily stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"You also have a secret! And it's eating you alive, you big crybaby klutz!"

The other four turned to Emily when they heard this.

"And if you don't tell them, Lying Yellow, I will!" With this, he laughed, believing that he won this time. He had taken Xandred's advice about mentioning her destiny as the portal and Xandred was right. This Yellow Ranger girl had stopped in her tracks.

He did it. He won.

"You will do no such thing!" Emily, with a big burst of strength, raised her sword and struck him the hardest blow that she had ever dealt him.

"Eeouch!"

His plan had just backfired. He grabbed her sword, though, when she tried to attack again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jayden asked, finishing off his group of Moogers and racing to help Emily. "Did anyone ever hug you when you were a kid?!"

"Stay back, Red Ranger, or I'll let some zingers fly that'll really tear you up!"

"Emily, get back! Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

A blast of fire made Negatron let the Yellow Ranger's sword go and she dove out of the way as the flames consumed the Nighlock from the outside in. When Negatron gained his normal sight back, the Red Ranger had leapt behind him and had him in a choking hold from behind.

"That was a stupid move, Red!"

But Jayden paid no attention to him. "Emily, now!"

"With pleasure! Symbol Power: Stone!"

And Negatron's mouth was filled with stones, small, but effective. Now he could not speak.

Jayden landed beside Emily, proud of herself, and gave her a high-five.

"That's much better!"

"Yep!"

Negatron watched as the other three Rangers joined them.

"Now we're rocking!" Mike couldn't help but say.

"No, stop!" Negatron yelled, the stones in his mouth making his words seem like mumbling.

"Not this time, Nighlock!" Emily said, bringing out the Yellow Ape Disk. "Spin Sword: Earth Symbol Strike!"

Yellow lightning brought Negatron down with such force that he couldn't get up right away. Emily backtracked and placed the Yellow Ape Disk and placed it in its rightful "cannon blast mode" place.

Jayden fired the Beetle Cannon and Negatron's first form was defeated.

~~SAMURAI~~

Emily remembered passing out in the Megazord as she woke up. Apparently she was leaning against someone's back and that someone was carrying her. Before opening her eyes, though, she heard voices.

"You know, Emily's got guts," she heard Mike say. "She took that Nighlock down all by herself, or at least she tried."

"Yeah, but I guess Negatron's words hurt her after all," Kevin said. "I know the Nighlock said that she was hiding something, but after what Emily taught us and did for us today, I'm going to side with Emily. Suspecting that one of our teammates is hiding something seriously screws up our team dynamic."

"Yeah, I trust Emily 100 percent," Mike said. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Agreed," Mia said. "Serena would be proud of her today."

"Isn't she always?" Jayden replied, his voice being the closest to her. "All I know is that I am proud of her. She did very well today. And even if the Nighlock's words hurt her, she hid it well."

Emily couldn't help but smile.

A little bell went off in the distance.

Mia gasped happily. "I remember that sound! Ice cream trucks are my favorite!"

"Sounds better than the Gap Sensor, that's for sure!" Mike exclaimed.

"For sure," Kevin agreed.

Emily chose this time to "wake up". When she opened her eyes, it was Jayden giving her a piggy-back ride. "Did someone say ice cream?"

Jayden chuckled before responding, "You awake now?"

Emily nodded, smiling widely, as Kevin raced toward the ice cream truck, Mike and Mia on his tail. "Go on, Jayden. Hurry up!"

Jayden laughed as he picked up his pace.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 5: _"There Go the Brides"_

"_For once in her life, Emily Suzuki…was jealous…but why? This was a fake wedding, wasn't it?"_


	5. Chapter 5: There Go the Brides

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

"_**A Fish Out of Water" has been skipped, because it's basically the same as the original.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_For once in her life, Emily Suzuki…was jealous…but why? This was a fake wedding, wasn't it?"_

Top of the World

Chapter 5: There Go the Brides

March 2, 2012

Shiba House, Living Room

Mentor Jii had called them out to the living room for an emergency team meeting. This, unfortunately, pulled them away from breakfast. They hadn't even started the day and there was already a meeting, an _emergency_ meeting.

Now, they were sitting in the living room, Jayden at the head of the table, Emily and Kevin in the seats next to him, Mia next to Emily, and Mike next to Kevin.

"Please, tell me you have a good reason for pulling us away from the most important meal of the day," Mike said, obviously annoyed that his breakfast had been ruined. He hadn't even started on it.

"Mike, calm down," Jayden said. "What's up, Mentor?"

"We have allies who spy for us and one of them has just contacted me that the Nighlock are taking brides away from their weddings and leading them someplace else," Jii said.

Mia and Emily both gasped at the "taking brides away" part and then shared a look of concern with each other.

Mike shook his head. "You're telling us that Master Xandred wants something to do with these brides?" Jii nodded. "What does he want with them?"

"Probably to raise the Sanzu River," Kevin remarked. "Like always."

Mia nodded in agreement, Emily being filled with worry. Were those brides okay?

"We need to come up with a plan effective enough to lead us to those brides," Jayden said.

"Hey," Emily said, coming up with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea, "why don't we stage a wedding?"

Mike looked over at her in complete horror. "Stage a wedding?! Why would you want to do that? I hate weddings!"

"It won't be real. It'll be fake," Emily said. "But it will still be a wedding that we have set up." Emily looked over at Jayden for confirmation.

The said male Ranger seemed deep in thought, yet said, "That actually might work."

"But weddings take forever to plan!" Kevin protested. "We need to save those brides as soon as possible."

"That's easy," Mia said, sending Kevin and Mike a smile, which to them seemed like pure torture. "We'll just use my wedding plans to set it up."

Awkward silence.

"You already have your wedding planned out?" Mike asked, wanting to be mistaken.

Mia nodded. "For future reference. Just in case."

Emily spoke, sneaking a look at Jayden, who seemed quiet. "I think the bride's a given." Here she snuck a look at Mia, who smiled bashfully. "But the question is the groom. Who wants to be the groom?"

Mike and Kevin quickly looked at Emily. "Why don't you be the groom, Emily?"

Emily gave them the _'you-are-crazy'_ look. "Are you kidding me? Wouldn't it look a little weird? Remember, Mike, Kevin, it has to look _convincing_! And besides, I'm not a male. I like Mia, but like an older sister. I. Am. Not. Lesbian!"

Mike and Kevin nervously backed away from the raging blonde sitting between Mia and Jayden. "Okay, okay, calm down, Em…geez…"

The scene in front of Mia looked really funny. Mike and Kevin were afraid of little, innocent Emily's wrath.

"Nonetheless," Mike said, "Like I said, I don't sit well with weddings, especially if I'm the groom. I don't care if it's fake. I just don't like weddings."

"Relax, we won't have an audience," Mia said. "At least, not a terribly large audience."

"It doesn't matter," Mike said, standing up and backing away. He looked at Kevin for support.

The African male took no notice of this. "I don't sit well with weddings either. They're just not my thing, Mia. They're yours. Sorry, Mia."

Jayden unsuccessfully managed to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Emily caught it. A tone of annoyance in his voice, he stated, "Oh my God, you guys. It's a _fake_ wedding. It's for the greater good. And we must–"

"–do things for the greater good, no matter how embarrassing or painful," Emily said, repeating what her mother told her years ago. "We are the Power Rangers Samurai and we fight for the innocent–"

"–and for the greater good of all those who stand in harm's way, forced to or not," Jayden finished. At the end, he snuck a look at Emily. It was of pride and thoughtfulness. At least one of his teammates took that phrase seriously and actually took the time to memorize it.

Emily looked back at him. It was a small smile, but she smiled at him and he smiled back at her, once again, very small, but real and powerful.

"Ahem," and the moment was ruined by Mike Hayashi, "back to where we were…"

Jayden focused back on the mission at hand. "I volunteer to be the groom, unless Kevin changes his mind." He snuck a knowing look at Kevin when he said this.

Kevin waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, it's alright. You do it. You're a much better actor than I am, Jayden."

Jayden raised an eyebrow, a trick he picked up from his father. "If you say so…"

Somehow, Emily couldn't help but feel a bad gut-sinking feeling as the rest of this blueprinting continued…

~~SAMURAI~~

Chapel, Back Rooms

The group was now at the chapel. The fake wedding would start in about half an hour. While Jii was pep-talking Jayden, who was being helped by Kevin and Mike, Emily was in another room with Mia, helping her with her dress.

While Mia was off in la-la land, Emily was lost in her own thoughts as well.

Why the hell would she be feeling this bad feeling?

She somehow felt angry right now. Just thinking that Jayden and Mia were getting married was enough to set her off. She didn't understand. It was a fake wedding. None of what would happen during the ceremony would be real. It was all an act.

If that was so, then why did she feel this way?

She didn't resent Mia one bit. In fact, she always admired the Pink Ranger. Mia reminded her of Serena. Mia and Serena were both flawless and both seemed to lift boys right off the ground as they walked by. Both were very graceful with a sword and both just seemed to lift Emily's spirits.

Then, she could see why it would be if Jayden fell for her. She knew Kevin liked Mia. That was a given. Ever since their double team against Doubletone, she saw a spark between them and she knew they saw and felt it too. It was the same way with Jayden. She didn't know if Jayden felt that same spark between _themselves_, but she sure did.

Then it hit her. Hard.

She liked Jayden. She actually had a _crush_ on her fearless leader. No wonder she felt strangely bad.

She was _jealous_ of Mia being the bride and Mia getting Jayden's attention.

An "Em, are you okay?" snapped her out of her reverie.

Emily looked up at Mia, who was staring at her with a worried expression. It took her a while to remember the question, but when Emily remember, she responded with a shattered "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you had the strangest look on your face. It turned from sad to angry then to 'ironic' and then back to sad all in under thirty seconds," Mia said, kneeling down to Emily's kneeling level. "Are you okay?"

When Emily stared into her eyes, she felt tears well up in her own. "No, not really. Listen, Mia," she started with a staggering breath, "I know the wedding is only fake, but…"

"You like Jayden, don't you?" Emily snapped her head up at this.

"Yeah, but…how'd you know?" Emily asked, surprised that Mia knew already.

"By the way you look at him," Mia said simply, as if the answer were totally obvious. "And I also saw those sparks fly when you two teamed up against Negatron. Don't worry, Em. He's all yours. You know I have my sights on Kevin."

Emily gently, tearfully smiled.

"But I can't help but fear the worst if I find he likes _you_, and not me."

"Trust me, Em. He doesn't like me like that," Mia said. "You heard him. He's doing this for the greater good and also because Mike and Kevin are sissies. If he really liked me like that, he would have volunteered himself before Mike or Kevin had a chance to speak up."

Emily couldn't help but laugh when Mia called Kevin and Mike 'sissies' and think that what Mia had just said was true.

~~SAMURAI~~

Chapel, Back Rooms

It failed. Their staged wedding failed. The Nighlock didn't fall for it and another bride was taken. When Jii gave them the news, Emily couldn't help but speak aloud, worried about the bride that was just taken.

She felt bad for not being able to help that poor bride. Knowing that Jayden felt the same way, she went to go hunt for him. Jii had told her to tell Jayden about the meeting as soon as they got home, despite the fact that she was going to see him anyways.

She had not changed back into her casual clothes, she was still in her dress, but she assumed that Jayden had gone into one of the back rooms to change out of his tuxedo, which she couldn't help but note that he looked _really_ good in.

When she got to the back rooms' hallway, she saw that one of the doorways was open. Assuming that Jayden was in there, she went through.

Her face went redder than Jayden's Ranger suit as she realized what she was seeing.

But Jayden had such nicely chiseled abs.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. When did she start thinking such dirty thoughts?!

She stepped back into the hallway, avoiding the doorway at all costs. Apparently, she was caught.

"Is that you, Em?"

Shakily, she called out, "Y-Yeah…"

"You can come in, you know. It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before."

Emily stood on the side of the doorframe, speechless. She was sure her face was still so red.

"Er…um…" Emily stuttered, trying desperately to get her act back together. "Sorry, Mentor called another meeting as soon as we get home. He told me to tell you that."

"Oh, great, Em. Thanks," Jayden said. Emily smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

Why was she smiling?

One, because Jayden was just so sweet and so cute.

And two, because Mia didn't have a really cool nickname ("Em") like Emily did.

~~SAMURAI~~

Shiba House, Living Room

"That makes five brides kidnapped," Jii stated at the meeting an hour later. Although, it was nearly dinner time, and the Rangers were hungry, none of them could bring themselves to think about their appetites.

Mike felt guilty. Another bride had just been taken. He felt like he had failed.

"Look," he pointed, hoping that it would help them, "it's a pattern, in the shape of a star."

"Good, Mike," Kevin said, leaning over to see the map, seeing the same thing. "Did you study maps and crime patterns before?"

"Kinda," the Green Ranger replied, "I watch a lot of cop shows."

Mia and Emily were focusing on something else. "I can't even begin to imagine what those girls are going through," Mia said to Emily, who nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they would take those brides to the Sanzu River?" Emily asked.

"No, the living can't survive there for long," Jii stated.

Of course, Emily thought. She knew that. She had a dream about that. Xandred had told her that once the living were in the Netherworld, they would perish no matter if they got back to the human world or not. She knew this, but for her friends' sakes, she had to play dumb.

"We need to find those brides before any more are taken," Jayden said, once again, in deep thought.

"Yeah, but how do we get them to come to _our_ wedding?" Kevin asked.

Jii held up a clipboard. "Here is a list of all the weddings scheduled in our area."

The group looked at the list. All Emily could see was names, and a lot of them.

"There're so many weddings," she couldn't help but say. "That's the problem."

"Yeah," Mia agreed.

"This has officially become a nightmare," Mike said.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, Mike," Kevin said, "but I am."

Jayden, however, was pretty quiet. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. "I have an idea."

The others looked at Jayden curiously.

~~SAMURAI~~

Junk Ship, Sanzu River

"Oo-ah-oo, Master, I don't trust what Dayu's doing," Octoroo confessed. "It seems as if she's taking revenge for her past a little too seriously."

"Stop your fussing, Squid-breath," Xandred said, taking a sip of his medicine. "Dayu can do whatever she wants, as long she actually raises the River."

"But, Master," Octoroo said, "what if Dayu–?"

"Dayu knows not to hurt the Yellow Ranger," Xandred retorted, feeling a major headache. "She knows that I need the Yellow Ranger for my later plans."

"Then…"

"The time has not yet come. She will know on her seventeenth birthday. That is when she will be forced to realize the truth…"

~~SAMURAI~~

March 3, 2012

Shiba House, Living Room

The next morning, Jii called the Rangers back for a meeting, this time, letting them eat their breakfast during the meeting. Mike was grateful for this. He held out the clipboard again, but this time, all of the names expect for one were highlighted in yellow.

"What's this?" Kevin asked, all the Rangers, except Jayden, leaning to get a closer look at the list.

"Jayden notified everyone about the bride kidnappings, expect one," Jii explained.

"With all the other weddings canceled," Jayden continued, "we know exactly which one the Nighlock will hit."

Mia took the clipboard and smiles, "I guess I'll have to be the blushing bride again." Mike shivered at this. Jayden raised an eyebrow, causing Emily to nearly burst out laughing.

"Judging by Jayden's facial expression," Emily stated, "There's more to his plan, guys."

It surprised him about how much she knew him. He smiled gently at her before revealing the rest of his plan.

~~SAMURAI~~

Dayu's Secret Hideout, Forest

Being handled by Moogers like that felt wrong, Emily noted. She was inside Dayu's cake thing now and the first thing she had to do, she remembered, was call Jayden and give him the coordinates before Mia could.

She flipped open her Samuraizer. "Jayden, we found the brides." She snuck a smile towards him in the end, even though he couldn't see it.

"_Great job, Em,"_ came Jayden's voice on the other end. Emily's smile got wider.

"Northeastern Woods," she stated, "20 degrees west from your position."

"_Got it,"_ he said. _"You got that, Kevin?"_ She heard a faint _'yep'_, which must have been Kevin. _"Emily?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Are you alright?"_ This was the question he wanted to ask her the most. Now that the business was done, not really, but still, he was free to ask her that question.

"Yeah, but being handled by those Moogers was a bit uncomfortable," she answered.

"_You're okay now, though, right?"_ he urged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"_Just waiting for Mia to report back,"_ he answered. _"Is she there with you?"_

"No," Emily lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "She's outside talking with Dayu. Dayu must have known it was Mia."

"_Dayu…I've read about her in the archives,"_ he answered, a bit worried. _"Is it really her?"_

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Then again, you said Mia would be the obvious decoy. You know, I think your plan will really work."

"_Of course it will, Em,"_ he responded. _"Just trust me."_

"I do." My trust in you has never wavered, Jayden, Emily thought.

"_Alright, see you in a bit. Kevin just got a call from Mia and like I guessed, she gave us false coordinates."_ Emily nodded. She was hearing everything Mia and Dayu were saying from inside the cake._ "And Em?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Be safe."_ And then he hung up.

I always feel safe when you're with me, she thought, staring at her still-open Samuraizer.

Closing it, she could only wait and hope that they would get there in time.

~~SAMURAI~~

Panorama City, Cupcake Parlor

Mike held up his cupcake as if making a toast with glasses. "To yet another victory to the Samurai Rangers!"

Mia, laughing, held her cupcake the same way. "To a plan well executed."

Kevin did the same, also smiling. "Here's to cupcakes." Mike laughed out loud.

Jayden also held his cupcake. "Here's to fighting as a team."

Emily finally held hers up too, sweetly smiling. "And here's to being friends forever!"

They brought them down and started munching.

This was a fun and eventful day. Even though they had fought Dayu who was saved by Deker, as Dayu called him, and together, the two escaped, they still fooled Dayu with Jayden's master plan. Being a team did have its benefits, no doubt about it.

Jayden was filled with relief when he remembered that Dayu had not laid a single hand on Emily. He didn't know why, but right now, he didn't care. He was just happy that she was still here.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 6: _"I've Got a Spell on Blue"_

"_This could have been her. No. This will be her. One day, she will betray them and raise her sword against them like she was against Kevin right now."_


	6. Chapter 6: I've Got a Spell on Blue

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_This could have been her. No. This will be her. One day, she will betray them and raise her sword against them like she was against Kevin right now."_

Top of the World

Chapter 6: I've Got a Spell on Blue

March 15, 2012

Shiba House, Outside Training Area

Blue eyes met brown eyes underneath red and blue masks. Kevin raised his sword, as did Jayden.

Mike, Mia, Emily, and Mentor Jii stood off to the side, watching very intently.

Kevin was the first to attack. Jayden quickly blocked it and attacked next.

"He's so talented," Mike said.

"Of course," Jii stated. "Jayden's one of the best in history."

Mike snuck him a 'you-are-crazy' look. "I, uh, meant Kevin." Jii met Mike's look and quickly turned away.

"He's so graceful with a sword," Mia said, in a dream-like state.

"Jayden's had this quality since birth," Jii said, proud of his top student.

Mia looked over at him "I meant Kevin."

Jii fell silent.

"They are both so talented and graceful with a sword," Emily said, lifting up Jii's spirits. "I'd hate to see what would happen if they really had to fight one another."

"That would never happen," Mia pointed out, sneaking Emily a smile. "Nothing could ever make Kevin fight against a fellow Ranger."

"He's true Blue," Mike agreed.

"True, but you have to admit," Emily said, observing her two teammates still sparring, "Kevin's technique is better."

Mia and Mike both nodding, both Ranges agreeing with her.

~~SAMURAI~~

It wasn't that she didn't think very highly of either Kevin or Jayden. She admired them both. It wasn't that she was sticking up for Jayden because she liked him. No, she liked him for a good reason.

She trusted Jayden and she always would. No matter what he did wrong or any mistake he made, she would forgive him.

She was sure that Mia stood up for Kevin just because she liked him. Mike…was a different story. She didn't know why he stood up for Kevin, even though the two were clearly rivals and fought along.

Anyways, they all raced to the location where the Gap Sensor had picked up the Nighlock, Kevin and Jayden in the front, Mia and Mike in the middle, and herself following them all in the back.

Once they all heard screaming in the far distance, they took that as their cue to morph.

Jayden flipped out his Samuraizer, the others following his lead, as they all picked up the pace and ran. "Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Nighlock!" Now in their color-coded uniforms, the Rangers faced the Nighlock.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Samurai Rangers," the Nighlock said, in a falsely cheery voice. "I am Madimot, the baddest of the bad from the Sanzu. I'm a bad, bad man!"

"Yeah, well, let's see if you can back up all that talk," Mike shot back. He always came up with the best comebacks.

"Back up?" Madimot repeated. "That sounds like a good idea. Tiger Zord!"

The Earth started rumbling and shaking and Emily had to hold onto Kevin for support, as he was the closest one to her. Emily quickly looked up to see a Zord, Mega Mode just like the Beetle Zord and the Swordfish Zord, only it was a white tiger.

"The Tiger Zord," she heard Jayden exclaim.

"Yes, when you sealed Master Xandred away, the Earth nearly split in half, and your Tiger Zord fell into the crevice. I saved it and made him my pet kitty." Maybe Madimot really could back up all that talk. "Or should I say Tiggy?" Maybe not. "I have plenty of ammo to make a ranger puppet. Who should it be?" Madimot pretended to look around. In actually, he really was looking around, for Yellow because that's who Xandred told him to go after, but he couldn't let the Rangers know that. Damn color-blindness… "Ahh, there you are!" He blow out an orb of black-purple energy and it was headed straight at Emily.

"Get down!" Jayden said, pulling Mia and Mike down with him. Kevin violently shoved Emily out of the way. She landed right beside the other three right as Kevin collapsed.

As Jayden quickly went over to her to check up on her, Mia and Mike ran over to kneeling Kevin, who was groaning loudly in pain, but then…he stopped and slowly got up, softly growling in an evil manner.

"K-Kevin?" Emily stuttered, afraid at what had happened just now.

"He's in a trance," Jayden muttered to her. Emily felt her eyes widen as she saw Mike being thrown from Kevin, but not by the Nighlock. By Kevin.

Jayden and Emily quickly stood up, both shocked and guards fully up, as Kevin hit Mike square in the jaw and then grabbed his Spin Sword from the ground and sliced Mia right in the torso. The Pink Ranger struggled to get up and she took a look at Mike who was right there on the ground with her. Mike looked up quickly and saw the Kevin was standing over them, Spin Sword raised high over his head.

"Stop it!" Emily shrieked in horror, knowing that Kevin took that hit for _her_. She tried to go rush to Mia and Mike's aid, but Jayden, seeing this, quickly grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Wake up, Kevin!" Mia yelled, heartbroken at this sight as well.

"She's right; it's just the Nighlock's spell!" Mike said, helping Mia out. He knew she liked Kevin and she was hurt that this was happening.

Jayden rushed forward, jumped over an attacking Kevin, and charged at the Nighlock.

"A rebel, huh?" Madimot noticed this. "One Red Ranger puppet, coming right up."

He shot out another orb of dark energy.

"Symbol Power: Resist!" And Jayden was protected. His Spin Sword clashed with the Nighlock's shield.

Meanwhile, Emily was trying to hold up on her end. Kevin slashed her wrist, making her drop her Spin Sword. She collapsed to the ground, cradling her wrist. Mia and Mike both went over to her.

"Emily!" Mia exclaimed. Her crush was hurting her best friend. This had to be an illusion.

"I-I can't fight Kevin!" Emily cried, close to letting her unshed tears loose from her hazel eyes. "There's no way!"

Mike looked up into Kevin's face, still helmeted, as the Blue Ranger hooked his Dragon Disk to the hilt. "Spin Sword: Dragon Splash."

Emily, Mike, and Mia flew ten feet into the air and fell back hard on the ground, de-morphed and in serious pain.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Madimot exclaimed victoriously. "Good move, Blue!" Jayden snapped his head in the direction of his friends.

"NO!" He raced back towards his injured teammates and stood in front of them protectively. He snuck a quick look back at Emily, the only one still conscious.

"J-Jay…" She mumbled, unable to get out anything else.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll protect you." He turned back around and stared Kevin down, as much as it hurt, it worked, because he stopped where he was and stopped charging. Jayden hooked his Lion Disk to the hilt. "We better blaze a trail out of here. Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

Madimot looked on as the other Rangers disappeared in a cloud of fire.

~~SAMURAI~~

The deed was done. Kevin had betrayed them and Jayden had just agreed to fight to the death with Kevin. Mike and Mia had gone to Mike and Kevin's room, hoping to seek some guidance and get some strength at Kevin's spirit that they hoped was still somewhere in the house. Somehow, just being in Kevin's room that he shared with Mike made everything a little better, but not by much.

Emily, though, had stayed behind in the living room. She saw Mike and Mia leave, both following Jii, who she heard was telling them get some sleep and rest up.

Once they were gone, she turned to Jayden, who she then noticed was staring intently at her, his blue eyes filled with such emotion and worry. Despite that, he was calm and gentle, and not angry at all.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but found that her voice wouldn't cooperate with her brain, and then she felt a single flow down her cheek.

"Go get some rest, Em," Jayden said, with such gentleness in his voice that he never had before. "You need it."

Emily, not trusting herself to speak, nodded and trudged to hers and Mia's room. No one was in there, as Mia was in Kevin's room with Mike, but she laid down to rest. Eventually, she let sleep drag her under.

_Flames erupted from the darkness. Emily's eyes snapped open with a start. She found fire licking at her body, but yet she felt nothing. She saw the burns forming, but she felt nothing. She was numb._

"_What you had concealed, you shall become, Yellow Ranger! That should have been you!"_

_She knew that voice anywhere. Xandred was right…_

_One day, she will be in Kevin's place. But the big difference is that she will not be under any Nighlock spell. She will do it on her own free will._

_Emily cried out in pain as she finally felt the fire burn her to a crisp._

Emily woke up with a start, feeling cold yet sweaty at the same time. She felt really hot, temperature wise. Sitting up, she rubbed her forehead, glancing at the clock. She had been asleep for nearly two hours.

She couldn't sleep anymore, not while Xandred's message was still fresh in her mind.

But she had to do this. Jayden was planning on doing it himself and the whole thing wasn't even his fault. It was hers.

She quietly walked out of her and Mia's room and went down the hall to see Jii hovering over the Gap Sensor map.

"Mentor?" She quietly called out, afraid that the others were still awake, especially Jayden. Once he realized what she was doing, he would hold her back and keep urging her to stay and let her handle it. She couldn't do that. She had to do it now.

"Emily, I thought you were asleep," Jii said, his voice at the same volume as hers.

"I was, but I had a nightmare about Kevin turning on himself," this was a partial lie. She did have a nightmare, but as you know, it was nothing about Kevin turning his own blade on himself. "Where are the others?"

"Mike, Mia, and Jayden are all fast asleep. I checked on you all about three to four minutes ago," Jii responded.

Emily took a deep breath. "You know what Jayden was planning on doing, right?" he nodded. "I volunteer to take his place."

"Huh?!" Mentor quickly looked back down the hall and lowered his voice. "Emily, are you sure? It is very dangerous."

"Yes, I'm sure," Emily said. "I'll fight Kevin so Jayden won't have to."

After a moment of silence, Jii gave his answer. "Alright. You're doing this for the greater good. I'll just keep telling myself that." Jii held out a disk. "Jayden was planning on using this disk to free Kevin."

"Resist…" she muttered, seeing the symbol on the Disk now in her hands.

"Correct," Mentor said, Emily turning to the door. "Use it wisely. And Emily?"

"Yes?" she turned back around to face her mentor.

"Good luck." She nodded and quietly snuck out of the safety of the Shiba House.

~~SAMURAI~~

Jii sighed once more as he sighed at the clock for the tenth time. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since Emily left to go fight Kevin.

And then the Gap Sensor had to sound at that moment. The other three Rangers, awakened by the Power within them, raced out to the living room, where Jii already had the map set up.

"Johnson Construction site," Jayden muttered. "Where's Emily?"

The three turned to Jii for answers. "Emily has already left to fight the Nighlock. You guys need to go. She'll need some back-up."

"What about Kevin?" Mike, with a bed-head, asked.

"Wherever the Nighlock is, we'll probably find Kevin there too," Jayden pointed out.

"But Emily-!" Mike spoke up again.

"Have faith in your teammates, Mike," Jii said, staring at the clock once more.

"He's right, Mike. Come on," Jayden said. They were Power Rangers. They could deal with Kevin and/or Emily later. They would probably meet them both on the way.

"Yeah, and let's just hope that Kevin comes back to his senses," Mia urged him. Mike unwillingly followed the other two out the door. When they left, Jii texted Emily the location.

~~SAMURAI~~

When Emily got there, Madimot and Kevin, morphed still, already there waiting or her.

"Ooo," Madimot said, intrigued at the sight, "are you the only one who bothered to show up?"

"Samuraizer," Emily said, flipping said item open. "Go, Go, Samurai!" She drew her Earth symbol and felt her Ranger powers envelope her with the thrill and power that came with morphing.

Then Kevin drew his sword. "Blue, sic her!" Emily hooked the Resist Disk onto her hilt and drew her Sword from its sheath on her belt. She and Kevin both got into their fighting stances, Emily resting her Sword on her shoulder, just like Jayden had taught them how to do. This reduces arm fatigue, he said. The others had not taken this seriously, not yet, and Emily decided she would take it seriously now. She needed to win this fight.

This felt extremely painful, Emily noted, lowering into a horse stance. But she could handle this. She had to. This wasn't prove herself like all the other times before this. This was for Kevin, to free him from the spell she felt that he was fighting, for Jayden, so he wouldn't feel that burden of fighting Kevin for real, for Mike, so he could keep his roommate, and for Mia, so she wouldn't heartbroken anymore.

The sound of footsteps ruined her concentration. Well, the others have arrived. Just, great.

"What are thinking, Emily?! That's Kevin!" She knew that Mike would say something that.

"I know..." Emily muttered back, not sure if Mike heard her. She still didn't trust herself to speak out loud.

"We're here, Emily! We'll back you up!" Mia's tone was different from Mike's. She wanted to help.

Emily lost it. "No! I don't want to put anyone else at risk! Please...just stay back..."

Jayden was also affected at how Emily's voice sounded. She wasn't the one who hid her emotions from them. It almost sounded like she was crying.

"Mike, Mia," he called out to them, gently, "both of you, stand down."

Mia looked surprised. Mike looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude! Emily is going to fight Kevin! You're not even going to try and stop her?!"

"Mike…" Mia softly said. She didn't want another fight.

"This is Emily's fight, Mike," Jayden said, boosting Emily's confidence up. "Let her fight it. We'll back her up, but only if she asks for it."

Jayden didn't want to admit that he was afraid, but he was, and worried too.

But yet, Emily said that she trusted him and she had proved that many times.

Now, it was his chance to return the deed.

~~SAMURAI~~

Emily knew that this was harder than it looked. Kevin was relentless. He had proved that every time he went to attack her. She blocked his attack every time, but she couldn't help but feel that she was fighting her own life more than Kevin's.

Their little duel, which was much bigger than that, had led them all to an empty field covered with gravel, void of any objects.

"It's amazing how she can keep up with Kevin like this," Mia said, "knowing that Kevin's a great fighter and all."

"She's using the stance that I told you guys would help," Jayden pointed out, referring to her Sword resting on her shoulder. "And keep faith. She'll get the job done."

"I just wish that this could right now," Mike said, sadly.

In a snap, just like that, he had her sword pinned. Emily struggled against the grip. She really was fighting for her life. She wasn't going to make it! She was going to die!

Madimot laughed. "See? I am a very bad man! There's nothing you can do to bring your friend out of that spell!"

_Oh, no, she was not!_

"Oh, yes, there is!" Emily yelled, and with a sudden burst of energy, she spun the Resist Disk on the hilt, making her Sword become covered in yellow, whirling energy. She lifted Kevin's sword from hers with her own sword, she spun around 360 degrees and landed a blow right at Kevin's chest. She sliced through his torso.

Emily didn't watch as Yellow lightning shot from Kevin, but the others did. They could only watch as dark energy came from Kevin and burst into nothing above him. De-morphed , Kevin fell the ground.

The others took that as their cue to rush to their two friends.

Kevin woke up to Mia saying, "Kevin, Kevin, wake up, Kevin."

He moaned. "What happened?"

"He probably needs some air, you guys," Jayden said, backing up. "You okay, Kevin?"

"Y-Yeah…but, what happened?"

They were interrupted by a screech from Madimot. "What?! You've turn Blue against me! But my spell is unbreakable! How?"

Emily unhooked the Resist Disk from her hilt and held it up. "Simple. With this. It's the Resist Disk. You know how Jayden's Symbol Power protected him from your mind control wave? Well, with that, he formed a plan and that's how this Disk came to be." Here, she turned to Kevin and kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry I had to risk fighting you, Kevin."

"Fighting me?" Kevin asked, as he took Emily's white-gloved hand. She held him stand.

"Since you're such a great fighter, greater than me, it took me a lot longer than I had anticipated, but I had to get in a close enough position to use the Disk," Emily explained. "Again, Kevin, I deeply apologize for fighting you, but it was the only way."

"It's okay, Em," Kevin said, giving her a little smile. "You know, if you guys are up to it, I think it's time we fight someone who isn't on our own team."

"You're on!" Jayden said, taking out his Samuraizer.

~~SAMURAI~~

"Whoo, double sixes, yeah!" Mia exclaimed, happy that she was in the lead. She, Kevin, and Mike were playing a board game and using their Folding Zords as the game pieces.

"You know, after today, I don't really feel like playing," Emily said, sitting off to the side, Jayden sitting next to her.

"Em, what's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask. She trusted him and he got the job done. This time, he trusted her and she led the team to victory, all the way. Although she had given him the resist Disk back to help turn the Tiger Zord back to their side, she still freed Kevin. That was enough to make him happy.

However, when he saw her sad face, his cheerful attitude dropped immediately.

"I raised my sword against Kevin. When I first got here, I swore to myself that I would never do that," Emily responded, her eyes close to tearing up. They probably already were.

"It's ok, Em. Honestly, I would have done the exact same thing you did." He knew this. She knew this, but he couldn't help but point it out. He saw her turn and look up at him with, of course, tear-filled eyes, but no smile. "What you did was a very noble thing to do, fighting Kevin so I wouldn't have to. But sometimes, we can't help but put each other at risk. We always have to do what's right for–"

"–the greater good," she finished.

"That's right. Even if it means fighting one of our own like we did today. And besides, don't beat yourself up, Em. You did great today," Jayden added, hoping that he would get a smile out of her.

Sure enough, she smiled. Even though it was small, it was real. When he saw this, he smiled as well and wrapped and comforting arm around her shoulders.

Subconsciously, she started leaning into his shoulder

"Hey, guys!" Mia interrupted the moment. "Come on, we're starting a new game!"

Emily's smile got wider and she and Jayden got up and joined their friends at the game, pulling out their Zords on the way.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 7: _"Forest for the Trees"_

"_Mike wanted that Beetle Disk, she could see it in his eyes. But she could also see he was right. No one really knew him that well. In fact, they probably didn't know him at all. They probably weren't even trying."_

**You know, I only have six chapters posted up in this story, not even close to being done, (24 chapters left to go!) and I'm already thinking of a sequel to this. Should I go for it?**


	7. Chapter 7: Forest for the Trees

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Mike wanted that Beetle Disk, she could see it in his eyes. But she could also see he was right. No one really knew him that well. In fact, they probably didn't know him at all. They probably weren't even trying."_

Top of the World

Chapter 7: Forest for the Trees

April 18, 2012

Shiba House, Meeting Room

On the table, atop of long piece of cloth, lay three disks, one orange, one white, and the last one aqua blue.

"We now have the three disks that can combine to create the Samurai Battlewing," Jii informed the five Rangers sitting in the seats provided, as he showed them a picture of the Battlewing in his book. "We just need three pilots."

"I have decided to keep the Tiger Zord," Jayden said. He picked up the Swordfish Disk.

"We have decided that the Swordfish Zord will go to Kevin," Jii said, as Jayden handed Kevin the disk. "He was the one who caught it, and therefore, he has a special connection with it." Emily smiled, as did Kevin. He definitely deserved to get a new disk. He worked so hard.

Jayden picked up the Beetle disk.

"We have decided that the Beetle Zord," Jii continued, "will go to Mia." Emily couldn't help but feel that Jii had made a terrible mistake.

"Thank you," Mia said, taking the disk from Jayden. "But…why me?"

"We trust your skill and symbol power the most," Jii answered, sounding happy with his choices.

But Emily saw Mike. His face…so angry-looking… She saw him crack his knuckles, and her smile slowly disappeared.

He wanted that Beetle Disk. She could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you," Mia continued, obviously flattered by the votes of confidence not only from Jii, but also Jayden and Kevin.

Emily couldn't stop looking worriedly at Mike.

She had a really bad feeling that he was about to do something really stupid in the near future.

So far, Mike hadn't done anything stupid.

Not yet.

All he had been doing ever since the disk assigning this morning was training. That is, training his butt off, then getting back up, and training some more. This was the constant cycle.

No one really understood why Mike was doing this. Since it was a free day, a completely different thing from a day off, according to Jii, neither one of them, except Mike, had changed into their training uniforms. They all just thought he was training today because they believed that he was finally taking his Samurai lifestyle and training seriously.

No, that was not it, Emily knew.

He training today so he could prove to them that he was just as good as Mia. He wanted that Disk, he thought he deserved that Disk, not Mia. And he wanted to prove it.

They were currently getting lunch right now and Mike had still not taken a single break ever since he started.

"Hey, Jayden?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he called back from where he was sitting between Kevin and Mia.

"Are you sure you made the right choice with the Beetle Disk? With any of the Disks for that matter?" Emily asked. Jayden saw her expression. What could she be so worried about?

Kevin honestly didn't know what Emily was taking about. Jii said so himself. He, Kevin Hamasaki, had a special connection with the Swordfish Zord, and they all knew that the Tiger Zord belonged to the Shiba Clan. Not to mention, they all had complete faith in Mia that she would, no doubt, be successful with the Beetle Zord.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kevin heard his leader respond. "Why?" Why, indeed? Did Emily have some resentment to Mia, because she was chosen for the Beetle Disk instead of her?

"Look at Mike," was all they heard Emily say, as the blonde pointed out the kitchen window.

Jayden got up from his seat to look where she was pointing. Kevin, however, rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he muttered. Mia slapped his arm. Hard.

"No, it's not whatever," the Pink Ranger retorted harshly, before Kevin could respond with an 'ouch'. "If Emily is worried about something, we should all pay attention to it!"

Watching Mike with observant eyes, Jayden replied, "She's right." This brought Kevin's attention towards him. "From what I learned during the three and a half months that we've been together as a team so far, it's that whenever Emily is worried, it's usually for a good reason."

Emily inwardly smiled, but that feeling was quickly washed away when she snuck yet another look at Mike, still training like there was no tomorrow.

Soon the other two were at the window, as was Jii.

"If he doesn't stop and take a break, he's going to get seriously hurt," Jii stated.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Emily shot back, more aggressively than she had wanted, and this startled the others. They were looking at her, obviously expecting her to say why she was really worried.

She hesitated.

"Never mind," she said, quickly angrily, turning from the window and walking away. "You guys wouldn't understand anyways."

"Tell us, Em," Kevin shot back. "We'll try our best to understand you."

She whirled around to face him. "It's not me you should be worried about understanding," she retorted. "It's Mike! Don't you see?! He's training so hard like this because he wanted that Beetle Disk!"

A heavy silence hung in the air, prompting Emily to look around at the expressions on her friends' and mentor's faces…shocked, fearful…maybe a bit apologetic…

She felt a sudden pang of guilt in her chest and she felt her eyes grow flaming hot with tears threatening to fall. Not to mention that she had just realized that all of this was caused by a simple question. Not just any question. One that had suggested that Emily's trust in Jayden had finally shattered.

"…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled like that…" Her voice wavered. If she didn't pull her act together very soon, she was going to break down and cry, exactly like her breakdown after their fight with Scorponic. She took a deep breath before continuing, softly this time, and gently. "Have any of you ever wondered what if would really be like to carry Mike's burdens instead of your own for once?" Her voice grew softer. "Have any of you ever tried?"

She let that hang in the air as she turned towards the kitchen door.

Unfortunately, the buzz from the Gap Sensor interrupted their thoughts.

The Rangers, Mike included, arrived at the scene to find…rain? The people were soaking wet and very, very sad. Almost as if they had lost all hope.

"What is this?" Jayden couldn't help but ask.

"What's going on?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah, it's like they've all become Kevin," Mike commented, seeming like it was a joke, when, in fact, he was actually very serious.

Kevin caught it, apparently. "What?!"

Jayden split them both up before anything bad could happen. "Guys, stop it. The Nighlock, remember?"

Emily couldn't ignore the sickly feeling in her chest. You know, that feeling that told you that something bad was about to happen? Yeah, that one.

Mike and Kevin turned back towards the Nighlock, where the battle was taking place, despite the fact that neither one of the Rangers and drawn their swords yet.

"Oh, it's you Rangers again…" the Nighlock said, in response to the five Samurai that had appeared. "I suppose we should get down to business, no? I'll start by introducing myself. I am Despairino. Now, getting down to business…these people here are experiencing my rain of sorrow. They have no hope anymore."

'_I knew it,'_ Emily thought.

"Come on!" Jayden's voice cut through everyone's thoughts. "Let's go!" He unsheathed his sword, the other four quickly following his actions.

The next few moments were chaotic after a moment of silence, at least, to Emily. One moment they were all running towards the Despairino and the next Kevin was taking command it seemed.

"Mia, we have to use the new Disks!" Kevin said.

"Right!" Mia replied, holding up the Beetle Disk. Kevin hooked the Swordfish Disk up to his Hydro Bow, but before Mia could hook the Beetle Disk up to her Sky Fan, it got blasted out of her hand. Luckily, Mike was quick enough to catch it before it could drop to the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

The problem was, though…

"Thanks, Mike!" Mia said, running up to him, holding out her hand, waiting for him to give it to her.

But he hooked it up to his Forest Spear instead.

…he didn't give it back to her.

"Mike! What are you doing?!" Kevin exclaimed, grabbing the Green Ranger's wrist, the one that held onto the Forest Spear.

Emily realized with a sudden start that this was the stupid thing that Mike was going to do, the one she had a bad feeling about. It was happening right now.

Mia tried to break up the fight. "Kev, just let him use the Disk just this once. Maybe he holds more power over it than me!"

"No way! Do you even see him, Mia?! He never took his training seriously!"

"So that's what this is all about, huh?!" Mike retorted, his voice hot with anger.

Despairino pouted. "Now this is no fun…I'll come back to fight you," he said, opening the umbrella on his head, "when you're not fighting yourselves." He leapt in the air.

While watching the trio argue, soon to turn into a fist fight, Emily felt, she and Jayden stood there. Emily couldn't shake the worry she felt. A strong, sturdy hand fell on her shoulder.

"Guys, now is not the time for an argument!" Jayden, beside her, yelled. "Get him now!"

As Mia hooked the Turtle Disk up to her Sky Fan instead, Kevin started shooting arrows at Despairino, as the said Nighlock started soaring in the air. Mike went to strike, but it came down to nothing.

It wouldn't work.

Kevin immediately turned to Mike. He didn't need to take his helmet off to show his anger. They could all feel it.

Mia threw a strong wind at Despairino, who recovered quickly.

Emily suddenly started when the Lion Disk was held in front of her. She looked up at Jayden, who nodded.

"Use this, Em," he said. "It's the easiest way for us two to combine our powers." Emily nodded.

"Earth Slicer!" Hooking up the Lion Disk instead of the Ape Disk, Emily concentrated, trying to discover what fire meant to her, not to Jayden, as it was the one way they could use symbol power. Then, she threw her giant shuriken.

Kevin, Mike, and Mia looked up to see Despairino getting hit by a blazing shuriken, Emily's weapon. Why was it blazing? They didn't realize why until Emily caught it.

"Great job, Em," Jayden said, prompting the others to notice that she had used Jayden's Red Lion Disk, and they were sure Emily was smiling underneath her yellow helmet. "Guys, Emily's brought him down! Get him now!" He then shouted at the trio.

But the Beetle Disk still didn't work. Mike didn't understand. As Despairino retreated to the Sanzu River before he dried out completely, Mike couldn't help but wonder why Emily could use Jayden's symbol power over fire all while using her own if he couldn't even control his own symbol power over forest.

As he felt their anger, Kevin's especially, he felt lost, like he was in a void of darkness.

What made Emily so special? Or anyone else for that matter?

She had a feeling something bad would happen, and it did. Mike going rouge in battle was only the tip of the iceberg. Back at the house, Jii was lecturing Mike, like he always did, but this time, Mike didn't listen to all of it. Instead, he got extremely angry, stood up, and through a series of nearly blurry events, Mike had broken Jii's prized bamboo plant. Needless to say, everyone was angry.

Jii was angry, because…well…that was his precious plant! He was currently in his room, trying to find a symbol to fix the pot.

Mia was angry, because Mike was being "immature" again. She was in the kitchen, baking her "prized" cookies for Kevin.

Speaking of Kevin, he was most likely the angriest. Once again, Mike had chosen his own feelings over the team. He was in his room, writing a rant about Mike in his journal (not diary). How did Emily know? Kevin said so himself.

And Jayden…he was outside, training, continuously whacking a dummy, in a way that Emily figured was the release his own anger.

She herself wasn't angry one bit. In fact, she was more on Mike's side than her other friends'. In fear that they would treat her like they did Mike, Emily had not revealed that information yet.

Emily now stood outside, watching her fearless leader fight tactfully, surprisingly, considering how hard he was hitting, the poor dummy. She thought about joining him with his training, but she remembered that he was in a foul temper, so she decided against it.

So she sat down on the cold, stone bench, instead.

Jayden immediately paused when he heard a flute playing. But he didn't hurt around. He didn't need to see who it was to know who was playing. No one else in the Shiba House could play the flute better. In fact, no one else could play the flute at all.

Despite his anger at Mike, he soon forgot it as Emily's beautiful song filled the air. He felt himself relax against his will, a certain feeling of contentment and peacefulness filling his entire body, heart, and soul. Instead of continuing to abuse the poor dummy, he slowly walked over to where she sat and stood beside her, leaning on his kendo stick.

Thought he claimed it was out of respect, he just wanted to listen to the rest of her song. He waited for her to finish before he spoke after a moment of intense silence.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" She quickly replied.

"You had asked earlier if any of us had even considered carrying the burdens Mike bears…" She nodded, trying to see where he was going with this. "To answer your questions, no, I have not. I've just been so worried about worrying about my own burdens, I haven't even thought about what Mike feels."

"That's alright. Everyone has burdens of their own and everyone's is unique," she replied gently.

"It seems to me that you understand everyone in this House, so can you give me some hints or ideas as to what Mike goes through?" Jayden asked, agreeing with her completely.

"Well," Emily started, "I know a lot of things about him by just a simple look in his eyes. Actually, I can do that with just about anyone. But in short, Mike is just an ordinary teenage boy who is heavily misunderstood, feels neglected sometimes, and was forced to watch his normal, powerless friends get injured right before his eyes, yet he trains just as hard as any one else on this team, or at least, he tries to. You see, when you really think about it, Mike only wants to protect his friends, make his father proud, and find favor in his mentor and all his teammates, especially the Red Ranger."

Jayden was silent during and even after as the words Emily spoke aloud sunk in. When reality finally it, it hit him hard. What Emily was telling them was all true. There was more to Mike than meets the eye. And Emily had mentioned something about Mike wanted Jayden to be proud to have him as the Green Ranger.

Emily continued, "My mom once told me that it's not how hard you train or even out of practice for that matter, it's how much emotion and how much passion you put into it. You guys may seem like you're ding the right for Mike by letting him train yours and Kevin's way, but all in all, that doesn't work for him, does it?" Jayden slowly shook his head. "Well, again, my mom said that everyone's learning methods are different, like by sight, hearing, or touching, or even a certain mixture of two or all three of them. You and Jii have all learned of everyone else's style of learning, except Mike's. What makes Mike so different?"

"Try to push a door that's meant to be pulled and it won't open," Jayden muttered, quoting Jii. Emily's sweet smile grew.

Jayden understood now. He understood Mike's burdens. Now that he did, things would get better.

Jayden turned towards the blond and returned her smile. "Thanks, Em. You just helped me in more ways than one."

Emily smiled, both Rangers missing Jii and the other two Rangers off to the side, listening to every word Emily was saying.

The Rangers brought Mike home after he led them to a victory against Despairino. The felt happy and proud of Mike, and they all felt grateful to Emily, who had been the catalyst to them fully understanding Mike.

Mike felt so proud of himself. He had been permanently granted control over the Beetle Disk and his teammates, no, friends, had started to get to know him more.

"Jii," Jayden said, once they were in the living room. The said mentor turned to face all five of them. "Mike has something he'd like to say."

There was a short silence, which was slightly awkward before Mike spoke up, "I'd like to say that I am sorry, Mentor, for not listening to you all the time and for getting mad earlier. Also, I'd like to thank you for teaching me how to control my symbol power." From behind his back, he pulled out a new potted bamboo plant. "This is a token to let you know that I'll be listening to you from now on."

Jii took the plant in both his hands. "Thank you…uh…dude." A gentle laughter from all in the room lifted the heavy suspense by quiet a bit.

"Oh, check this out," Mike said, pulling out his Samuraizer and drawing a symbol, the same symbol as when he broke Jii's first plant. The only difference was that Mike was smiling, a sincere smile.

As the plant grew, Kevin sighed, annoyed. "Not again…"

"Mike, that's enough," Mia said to Mike.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't going to that," Mike reassured them. "I was going to do this." He motioned the plant to make a fist. Jii copied the movement, successfully doing a fist bump with the plant, which went back to normal afterwards. "See? No harm done."

Smiles all around.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Mike said suddenly. "Hey, Em…"

"Yeah?" said blonde replied.

"How did you manage to channel Jayden's fire powers with your Earth Slicer?" Kevin and Mia were wondering the same thing.

Emily felt a light blush cross her face, but she answered anyways. "I thought about what fire meant me and how earth and fire work together." That was the shortened version.

What she was really thinking about was what _Jayden_ meant to her and how well _they_ worked together…

And that's why she blushed when Mike asked.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Is it Despairino or Desperaino? I got confused on that part. Forgive me if I got it wrong.

_Flaming Shuriken! I absolutely loved that part! Should I use it again?_

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 8: _"Test of the Leader"_

"_Was this Jayden's secret? If so, his secret wasn't nearly as bad as hers."_

**You know, I only have seven chapters posted up in this story, not even close to being done, (23 chapters left to go!) and I'm already thinking of a sequel to this. Should I go for it?**


	8. Chapter 8: Test of the Leader

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Was this Jayden's secret? If so, his secret wasn't nearly as bad as hers."_

Top of the World

Chapter 8: Test of the Leader

May 14, 2012

Sanzu River

On the Junk Ship afloat in the Sanzu River, Master Xandred was stewing in his anger.

_"I see you are still recovering from the Seal from the previous Red Ranger, Jonathon Shiba. It has entered your system and you must take medicine to keep it from taking full affect even after all this time, even after the one who cast the seal is dead..."_

Weak...that's what Deker meant...Xandred was positive about that.

But Deker spoke the truth: Jonathon Shiba was dead. He had died right after he activated the seal. Now the only Red Ranger left was his son Jayden Shiba...

Wait!

Jonathon's son was still alive. He knew the Sealing Character, which meant if Xandred got his hands on it, he could develop some type of shield against it.

But Deker had called him "weak"...oh, he would show him.

The Sanzu River was filled with yells of anger as Moogers, both small and giant, left the Sanzu River for the Human World.

Panorama City Square

The Yellow and Pink Rangers broke off from the rest of the group, the guys, to be more specific, and drew their swords to face the normal sized Moogers that were terrorizing the innocent civilians. One of these civilians, a male, Emily noticed, was actually being choked by a Mooger.

Emily sent the Mooger a flying kick, prompting it to release its choke hold on the man. Not giving the thing any room to breath, Emily swung her sword on one short motion and struck down the Mooger from behind. She immediately kneeled beside the man.

"Are you okay?" He shakily, wordlessly, nodded. "That's good. Now, I want you to run to safety, alright? And stay there until the coast is clear."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the man muttered, getting up and running in the direction Emily just came in.

Watching him run to safety, along with two other people, one of whom was sending lovey-dovey expressions at her pink-outfitted friend and teammate, Mia, Emily muttered, "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" And she attacked, soon finding her way at Mia's side.

"Emily, let's get fired up!" Mia said, hooking her Turtle Disk to her hilt. Emily did the same with the Ape Disk, nodding.

_"Spin Sword: Heavenly Earth Combination!"_

Dspite the fact that they had destroyed them all, more Moogers came through.

"What?!"

Both were, needless to say, quite shocked. Usually there was only one batch. As the Samurai Battlewing soared overhead, Emily and Mia were being overly crowded with all the Moogers that had appeared.

Then one of them grabbed Emily in a choke hold, a tight one at that.

Emily coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath that the Mooger was refusing to let her have.

What was going on? What was taking Mia so long? Was she drowning in the giant crowd of Moogers? Mia should have reached her by now...

Her vision started to fade to black, to nothing. She was about to give up the ghost when the Mooger's tight grip was suddenly, roughly torn away from her neck. She felt herself vaguely fall into someone's arms and her vision started to come back. When it came back fully, she saw who had saved her.

Jayden had one arm around her shoulders while his other arm was holding his Spin Sword as he fought off the Moogers.

She and Mia were saved. Emily felt her nerves reconnect to her body as she heard Mike say, "Looks like we came just in time." Emily unsuccessfully managed to suppress a short groan of pain as the nerves in her neck sent signals back to her brain, full blast.

"You okay there, Em?" came Jayden's quiet, strong voice.

"I am now," she answered truthfully. She hid deeper into his hold as he struck down a Mooger behind him.

"Can you still fight?" he asked.

"Of course," her usual bubbly, determined nature was back. "I'm not Samurai for nothing."

She could swear he was flashing her a smile from underneath his helmet. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

As Emily stood up, grabbing her own sword on the way, Mike said, "Wow, there's a whole lot of ugly here."

Beside her, Jayden replied, "Yep. Let's change this picture." The others happily complied.

_"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"_

_"Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!"_

_"Spin Sword: Air Way!"_

_"Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"_

_"Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!"_

And just like that, the Moogers were all gone. From the cracks that led to the Sanzu River, more Moogers appeared. Mike and Kevin both let out sighs of annoyance.

"Damn!" Emily exclaimed. "These creeps never get tired!"

_"Red Ranger...Red Ranger...Red Ranger..."_

The Moogers were all blinking red before returning to normal, but they were ambling toward Jayden now.

"Jayden, look out!" Emily shouted, as apparently she was the first to notice this. "The Moogers are after you!"

But why?

Mike tried to stop one, but this certain Mooger downed the Green Ranger with a pretty strong right hook. Mia immediately ran to him to check on him.

"You okay, Mike?"

"Never better," he answered, pure sarcasm staining his voice. "That Mooger is going to pay!"

"Trust me, he will," Jayden was the one who replied, who chopped down a Mooger near Kevin like it was nothing. "There's been a certain Symbol Power Combination I've always wanted to try. Now's the time to do so." He sounded so confident. "Sorry, Em, but I need to borrow this."

"Hey!"

He just took her Spin Sword straight from her hand.

Emily let a small yell of fright as a Mooger closed in on her, but it was quickly sliced down like hot butter by Kevin. "What does Jayden think he's doing? Taking your sword from you like that..." he muttered. "You're practically defenseless."

"Duck, you guys!" Jayden suddenly yelled. They all immediately complied as Jayden swung both swords around, _"Spin Sword: Blazing Storm!"_ All of the Moogers were destroyed in a storm of fire and lightning. Jayden handed Emily back her sword. "Thanks, Em. That oughta do the trick."

"No problem...Wow..." She couldn't help but be in awe. Jayden had managed to take down that many Moogers with one go.

She wasn't sure if Jayden chuckled at this. She was focused solely on an evil voice saying, _"Red Ranger, you're in danger..."_

Any of the other Moogers nearby retreated back to the Sanzu River and Jayden merely sheathed his sword. He walked over to a nearby crevice, de-morphing on the way. His face was solemn, like he knew something bad would happen and he was right.

"Jayden?" Emily asked, de-morphing, her face showing genuine concern. He did not turn to face her.

The others had de-morphed as well.

"Okay, anyone care to tell me what the hell that creepy voice was?" Mike asked.

"I've never heard someone so evil," Mia said. "It was so full of anger and misery..."

"Who was that?" Kevin summed it up.

"Jayden," Emily repeated, softly. "That was...Master Xandred...wasn't it?"

Jayden turned his head back to her slightly and nodded slowly.

Of course it was. Xandred spoke to her in her nightmares, so she knew perfectly well what his voice sounded like.

"But why was he only after you?" Kevin voiced the question that everyone wanted an answer to.

But Jayden only said, "Back to the Shiba House. We can't discuss that here."

Shiba House

Everyone was sitting in the living room now and now Jayden was free to talk to his friends. Not one of them could beleive that they had just heard.

"The secret Sealing Symbol?" Mike repeated.

"Yes," Jii asnwered, knowing full well that Jayden was no longer going to answer. "His father used it during his last battle and he risked his life to make the Seal work."

So that's how Jayden lost his father...

Emily snuck a worried glance over at the very quiet Jayden.

"So all Jayden has to do is write the Symbol and then it's all over?" Mike asked.

The Red Ranger stood up rather quickly, muttering, "It's not that simple, Mike," before he left the room, maybe even the house.

Mike looked back at his Mentor for answers.

"He's right, Mike. It takes an _incredible_ amount of Symbol Power to make the Seal permanent."

Oh, no...Jayden...

May 15, 1012

Shiba House, Training Yard

Emily joined the others outside, tying her belt as she walked outside through the front door.

"Ready," she said. She saw Mike, Mia, and Kevin, who was the only one standing besides herself, as Mike and Mia were sitting, but no Jayden. "Where's Jayden?"

"Not sure," Mia answered. "He didn't come to breakfast this morning. It's nearly noon now and he's been in his room since lunch yesterday, after the Mooger attack." She also sounded concerned for her leader. "He hasn't left his room at all."

"I wonder if he got injured yesterday and he didn't tell us because he doesn't want to seem weak to us," Mike said aloud.

"No, he's not," Emily said immediately. "Jayden's stronger than that. Besides, I think I know what's wrong with him, what he's so worried about."

"What's that?" They were all pretty interested now that Emily had caught their attention.

Emily paused before continuing, "A sensitive subject for Jayden has always been about his family. Think about it. He was probably an only child, Jii said his mother died in childbirth, and his father died sealing Master Xandred away temporarily. His only family is Mentor Jii, and even he doesn't understand sometimes. The only person who would understand Jayden's position right now is his father. I believe that when we started discussing the Sealing Symbol, Jii spoke of Jonathon Shiba's final moments, and I saw Jayden's face during the whole thing. Face it, you guys. Jayden is lonely, and we never really announced that he could always depend on us for anything. We never really made our entire friendship with each other official."

The others were uncharacteristically silent during Emily's whole speech.

"I never really thought about it like that," Kevin said slowly. "You know, now that I really think about it, Em, I can totally understand that. To be honest, when I first came here, I thought you guys wouldn't like me, that you would hate me for being too serious and too loyal to the Samurai lifestyle, but Jayden was the one to tell me that he was proud of me, that he was proud of my dedication and loyalty."

"Honestly, when I first met you guys, I felt the same way as Kevin. But my dad always told me that no matter if my teammates hated me or not, it was my duty to back them whenever they needed it, whether they asked for help or not. And I am glad that Jayden turned out to be our leader. He's been so understanding, especially ever since I received the Beetle Disk," Mike confessed.

"Jayden was the one who first told me that there was no need to be so nervous and that from what I showed to you guys in our first battle, I would do just fine. He's kind, gentle, and caring about his teammates, but he can be very fierce in battle and he's always very strong, always willing to help. I admire him," Mia let out.

Emily smiled. "I was exactly like you guys, and truth be told, whenever I'm with Jayden, when we're fighting side by side, I always feel like I get a little bit stronger every time. He builds my confidence and he lets me fight my own battles, but will help anytime he sees that I'm in a jam and need help. Face it, guys. Jayden's the one that holds us all together. Now it's our turn to return to deed." They all nodded.

"All we have to do is protect Jayden until he masters the Sealing Symbol," Kevin said, his confidence level been boosted up by an incredible amount. "But do you think he can do it?"

"Of course," Mia answered. "He has to. It's his destiny."

Unknowingly to them, Jayden had been listening behind the side door the entire time. He decided to make his prescence known. He came out from behind the door.

"No." It was simple, yet a very powerful two letter word. They all turned to face their leader. "You guys don't have to do that. That's too much of a burden to bear. All you guys have to worry about is protecting yourselves."

_'I can't do that, Jayden. I have to protect you all from Xandred when that day comes,'_ Emily immediately thought of saying, but instead she said, "You can't ask me that, Jayden. You know I can't do that. I can't stay on the sidelines and watch someone I care about get hurt." Like Serena...

Jayden said nothing. There was no denying the truth behind those words. If he did, it would just be proof that he didn't trust her.

"Besides," Kevin spoke this time, "we must protect you–!"

Jayden lost his temper, it seemed, and used his bamboo sword to hit a dummy, hard. "NO!" All four of his teammates immedaitely recoiled in fear. "I can't ask you to risk your lives for me!"

Now it was Jayden's turn to back off as he winced at the volume of his voice. He hadn't realized he was shouting...

Fortunately, the Gap Sensor chose this time go off.

Seaside Field

All five Rangers stopped in the middle of the dirt and gravel field.

"He should be around here somewhere," Emily muttered, neither one of them seeing any unusual activity.

"Hey, you, down there!" They all looked up to see the Nighlock standing on a cliff, a Nighlock that had an Irish accent. "Which one of you is the Red Ranger? Apparently, word has it that have the Sealing Power. Master Xandred doesn't like that, so he told me to destroy you."

Jayden growled and stepped forward, protectively. Kevin and Mike each grabbed one of his arms.

"Jayden, _don't_!" Mike exclaimed.

"He's right," Kevin firmly said. "This is exactly the type of battle you should avoid."

But Jayden shrugged them both off, leaving Emily to scream out, "No, Jayden! Don't be reckless!"

Then, they would all loose.

But they all watched as Jayden morphed and took on the Nighlock all by himself, refusing to let his teammates help him.

"He shouldn't be doing this on his own!" Kevin was frustrated. He turned to Emily. "We have to help, Em. Let's go!"

The Blue and Yellow Rangers, now morphed, were blocked by a hord of Moogers.

But Kevin and Emily both struck down the Moogers, which kept coming, like they were hot butter.

The Green and Pink Rangers joined them soon after.

Not even three minutes later, Kevin was brought off-guard by Jayden hitting the ground nearby, but still a far way off.

Upon hearing the Nighlock say, "I expected this to be harder. One Double Slash and you're down for the count," Kevin got extremely worried.

"Jayden!" he called out, but Mike striking down a Mooger right near him caught Kevin by surprise.

"Kevin, stay focused!" Mike said. "We have our own battle here!"

The Blue Ranger forced himself to focus, just as Mike said. They had their own battle here. But where was it? What was it?

Between themselves and the Moogers?

Or between their hearts and their minds?

They weren't a team for nothing. _Dammit, Jayden Shiba._ This was not how a Samurai Ranger, the leader at that, was supposed to act. He had a team to back him up, to support him.

_'He shouldn't be doing this on his own!'_

Sure, he let the others fight their own battles, but just like with Doubletone, Negatron, and so many others that they had faced so far, whether you let them or not, the others would always back you up.

They trusted Jayden, with all their hearts and lives...

So why didn't Jayden trust them?

Kevin could literally feel the next Double Slash coming ten seconds from now. But he wasn't the only one who ran to Jayden in that next split second...

Apparently, Emily could feel it too.

_"Double Slash!"_

Kevin and Emily both jumped in front of Jayden, who could only watch in utter horror as his two left-sides teammates took the powerful Double Slash attack for him.

Mike and Mia whirled their heads around as Kevin and Emily were de-morphed and were sent falling to the ground, feeling to Jayden like he was watching them in slow-motion.

Mike picked up his pace, trying with all his willpower not to get angry. He and Mia needed to work in sync in order for all these Moogers to be destroyed. Once they were all gone, then they could go help their friends.

"Those fools must really care about you," he heard Robtish, the Nighlock, say. "Too bad I couldn't care less..."

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!" Jayden exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off of the fallen Blue and Yellow Rangers. _'The others getting hurt because of me...don't take hits for me, you guys. Take care of yourselves, that's all I ask of you!'_ He looked up to see Robtish slowly walking towards him. Feeling unshed tears in his blue eyes, Jayden quickly flipped over and positioned himself over the out-cold Kevin and Emily, valiantly covering them with his own body.

Just as they did for him.

"Don't touch them!"

And he would protect them with his own life.

_"Spin Sword!"_

_"Strike!"_

Mike and Mia were over at the site in just five seconds. They both kneeled in front of Jayden, defensively.

"Ooh, _five_ for the price of _one_!" Robtish exclaimed. "I'm really starting to like this now!" The Nighlock raised his sword, ready to attack.

His attack was held back by another sword, but it wasn't Jayden's.

"You will not," Deker exclaimed. "The Red Ranger is my opponent!"

Shiba House, Front Gate

Nighttime

He didn't know to do, what to think. No tears came to his eyes. He shed any tears he had when he was covering them all, when he was fighting both Robtish and Deker both at the same time.

But he knew that he couldn't face them, none of them, not even Jii.

There was only one thing he could do. He had decided to leave the Shiba House. He was leaving right now. He would come back when he was ready.

This was _Lauren's_ team, not his. He had failed to keep them safe.

But if this was his sister's team and not his own, erasing all guilt he felt towards Lauren, why did his heart clench with such emotion every time he thought about this?

_Why did it hurt so much?_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 9: _"Jayden's Challenge"_

"'_Well, imagine if you held the entire world's fate in your hands.' It always caught them off guard, how well Emily understood everyone, especially Jayden."_

**You know, I only have eight chapters posted up in this story, not even close to being done, (22 chapters left to go!) and I'm already thinking of a sequel to this. Should I go for it?**


	9. Chapter 9: Jayden's Challenge

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"'_Well, imagine if you held the entire world's fate in your hands.' It always caught them off guard, how well Emily understood everyone, especially Jayden."_

Top of the World

Chapter 9: Jayden's Challenge

May 15, 2012

Shiba House

Jii stood on the front porch, waiting for Jayden to return. He had no idea where the young man went and it was starting to worry him a great deal.

"Has leading the Rangers in Lauren's absence become too much of a burden for Jayden to bear?" He whispered, aware that all four remaining Rangers may not all be asleep. "Nevertheless, no matter what the reason is, I will give him the room, the space, and the time he needs to figure things out..."

He would understand. He would force himself to, even if he had to take some medication for the headaches we would probably get.

Besides, what kind of Mentor/father figure would he be if he couldn't manage that?

City Streets

What happened to the other Rangers is exactly what he wanted to avoid. Kevin and Emily knocked out by Robtish's Double Slash, Mike and Mia being pushed back and de-morphed by Deker...He would never let that happen again. That's why he ran away.

To protect them...

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts...it was heavily startled when a car buzzed its horn at him, snapping him back into focus.

It was then that he realized that he was standing in the middle of the street. Shaking his head of all unnecessary thoughts, he continued to walk inside the crosswalk lines.

May 16, 2012

Shiba House

Mike entered the Recovery Room with a bowl of cereal. A mild smile on his face, he saw Kevin sitting up in his bed, drawing in his sketchbook.

"You know, one time," Mike began, "a Samurai once told me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Kevin, with a bit of a struggle, finally swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I told you that."

"Yeah, well, what are you up too?" Mike asked, sitting on the edge of Emily's bed.

"Since I'm laid up, I can't get any training in," Kevin replied. "So since I have the time now, why not come up with possible Megazord combinations? Like the one I'm doing now, the Samurai Battlewing and the Megazord."

"That's nice, Kevin," Mia said, who was outside of the patio, also eating breakfast.

Mike nodded, agreeing with her. "Well, the last time I had a sick day, I drank ginger-ale and ate chicken soup." Kevin rolled his eyes and Mike turned his focus to Mia. "What's up with you?" he asked, as Mia was a sad look on her face.

"Jayden's still not back."

"Don't worry about it," Emily spoke up for the first time, lying down in her bed completely. "If we love him, we'll let him go, and if he loves us, he'll come back. Maybe not right away, but if we give him enough time, he'll come back to us."

Mike was amazed at how strong her faith was, despite the fact that she was severely injured. But then he remembered why she was even talking.

Jayden had always been the one taking care of Emily, being her shoulder to lean on, being the one she could always talk to, her guard, her protector, but also the one who understood her. Mike had no idea why this was, but he could see the sparks, the connection between them. He had no feelings for Emily besides brother and sister. So, he would support Emily while Jayden was gone. _He _would be her rock until Jayden came back.

The Green Ranger softly smiled and asked, "How are you feeling, Em?"

Her soft, shy voice replied, "I've been better."

"Good morning, Rangers!" And there was Jii, who had just walked into the room. "Hi, Emily! Hope you're feeling better!" The said girl sent him a gentle smile as she sat up in her bed.

"You can cut with the happy-happy act, Mentor," Mike interupted. "We know something's up." The look on Jii's face suggested that he thought they didn't know. "We can take care of ourselves, Mentor," Mike continued. "We're not kindergarteners. We're all in our late teens."

"What he means to say is," Mia said, "that we know Jayden is still gone. You don't have to put on an act for us to keep us from knowing if we already know."

"I know," Jii said, "and I am sorry. But Mike and Mia are the only available Rangers right now. With their Symbol Power, Kevin and Emily should be active right after lunch. But it is only breakfast time right now, which means Mike and Mia, you two should be on your guard in case that Gap Sensor goes off."

After about three hours after breakfast, Emily was still trying her best to fall asleep, but no matter what, she couldn't. She sat up on her bed, slowly, though, because of the pain in ehr chest that was still there.

"Emily?" Kevin spoke up. He was still sketching in logistics for the _'Battlewing Megazord'_, as he put it, in his sketchbook.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can't sleep?"

"No..."

"Me neither... I can't help but wonder if Jayden is dead...if that was so, then our sacrifices would be in vain."

Emily said nothing for a little while, unable to retaliate on Kevin's comment. She couldn't deny the truth behind those words. But then she found the courage and said, "Kevin...why did you block that attack for Jayden?"

"Just between us, Em, but Jayden is...like my best friend here. He understands me like no other...if I lost him, then I'd be lost too..." Emily snuck a glance over at his eyes and immediately knew that he was speaking the truth.

She didn't speak for a minute. But when she did, her voice was very soft and she hesitates, as if shy. "Kevin...same here...and I know I have feelings for him...and even if I'm confused on what they are, I know...neither one of them are on a friend-level or less."

Kevin could only listen. It was then that he figured out why Jayden and Emily were so close, why they looked at each other a certain way, a way that was reserved only for them. The way they acted around each other and towards the other...well, that explained a lot...

Emily_ loved_ Jayden. She just didn't know that yet.

And Jayden _loved_ Emily, also. He just didn't have the guts to think about it.

In other words, their love for each other was pure and mutual. All they needed was some help to find it.

And Kevin would help.

It was now after lunch. They all had peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, which Mia made by hand. They were skeptical about eating them, until Mike pointed out that Mia had made them in front of them. Kevin was the first to take a bite and after telling the others that it was safe to eat, they all dug in.

After eating it all and drinking apple juice, not soda, much to Mike's chagrin, Kevin and Emily were now well enough to take their bandages off.

While they were flexing their relaxed muscles, to get used to using them again, Mike spoke up, "It's great to see you guys are feeling better." Mike noticed Mia off to the side. "What's up, Mia?"

"It's been nearly fifteen hours and Jayden is still missing..." the Pink Ranger said.

"I seriously wonder what goes on through that guy's head," Mike said.

"I've thought about it," Kevin spoke up. "But I can never seem to figure it out..."

Emily could only listen to this, but when she noticed a small gap, she saw an opportunity, and she picked it up.

"I have," she said, softly. Despite her gentle voice, all three other Rangers turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, all three of them obviously confused.

"Well, you see, just imagine if you held the whole world's fate in your hands," Emily began. "Since Jayden has knowledge of the actual Sealing Character, the Nighlock are after him now. But...what I see is bothering him right now is...well, imagine how you would feel if someone you cared about took a hit for you, a lethal hit."

The more they thought about it, the more they all realized that it was true.

_Jayden felt guilty about them taking all the hits for him...the pain was too much..._

They all missed Jii standing right outside the door.

Jayden felt peaceful. This was how the world was supposed to be. No Nighlock. No fear. Just everyone playing around and supporting each other, not to mention, making paper airplanes, a trick he had shown a little boy, whose father, as he had learned from the kid's teacher, had in a Nighlock attack, in fact, the same one that took his own father.

Everyone had picked up on the airplanes and now the air was filled with them.

Everyone was happy. He, Jayden Shiba, a Power Ranger, would make sure that happiness lasted for a long time.

That is, until the Moogers showed up.

Now here he was, fighting the Moogers that were attacking everyone in the vicinity. At first, Jayden had started to fight the Moogers with his bare hands, and even feet, but when he noticed that the kids and everyone else had gone to safety, he had summoned his Spin Sword.

He aimed a kick at one before before rounding on another and striking it in the chest. When one got him from behind, he whriled around and struck that one down before being knocked to the ground, a pain coming from his chest.

"What unfair odds!" Robtish taunted. "I almost feel guilty! Not! Finish him, Moogers. Chop, chop!"

It was over. He couldn't get up. His sword was several feet. He was going to end here.

"Jayden!"

Past the Moogers, Jayden could see his team, Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily, all of whom had pulled out their Spin Swords. Mia led an attack on one group of Moogers who were going after the kids from earlier, all of whom were hiding behind a cluster of trees. Mike led a solo attack on a group of Moogers who were going after a few of adults. Kevin went after another group that was going after another group of both kids and adults. And Emily...

She went after the group attacking Jayden, striking them down they were nothing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mike flip one over, judo-style.

"Is this a private game? Or can anyone play?" Mike asked before catching another Mooger by surprise.

Mia covered a kid, blocking a Mooger's attack from behind. "Your mission is our mission! We won't let you do this alone!" She turned to the kid. "Run! It's too dangerous here!"

Mike continued, he and Mia gathering together. "We're all in this together, man! Like it or lump it!" he and Mia both attacked together.

It was Kevin who spoke up next. "They're right, Jayden! They both are! We're a team! Besides, you brought us all together! If you leave, then this whole team falls apart!" He joined Emily in protecting Jayden from mere Moogers, the latter of whom had slowly started to get open. This was his team. he needed to help them.

What the others had said had touched him. They were all willing to help him with his burdens. Because that's what friends do for each other. But what Emily said next really caught him off guard as he finally stood to a kneeling position.

"I trust you, Jayden!" She said. "You know that. JUST DON'T DIE ON ME!"

This gave him courage, hope, the strength he needed to get back up, ready to fight and defend this world with his team, his friends. "Thanks, guys...I'm glad you showed up."

_'You must be brave, Jayden. One day, you'll lead of team of Rangers against Master Xandred. When that day comes, I know that you'll rise to the challenge, and together, you'll soar to victory.' _His father's words echoed in his head.

"And I won't die, Em. Just promise that you guys won't die on me!"

"Don't worry, man! We're tougher than we look!" He heard Mike shout back. Jayden then remembered Jii's own words.

_'A Samurai is strong, but a team is unbeatable!'_

"I don't like putting you all in danger, but someone has to stop the Nighlock..." All four of his teammates, no, his friends, ran to him, all five of them standing in usual formation, Jayden in the middle, Kevin and Mike next to him, and Mia and Emily on the outsides. "And I'm glad it's us!"

"Samuraizers! Go, go, Samurai!" All Robtish saw was a flash of rainbow-colored light, and then there stood the five Rangers, all morphed._ "Rangers together, Samurai forever!"_

For some off reason, this battle cry felt stronger, deep in their hearts, than the others. It's like their bond was tightening as they stood there, as they had morphed.

"Oh, good, I can destroy you all together. Might as well go out as a team," Robtish taunted. "Moogers!"

_"Spin Sword: Quintuple Slash!"_

When he saw that all of his Moogers had been destroyed, Robtish got scared, and he ran. He looked behind him and ran faster when he realized that the Rangers were following him.

In the parking garage, the Rangers finally stopped when Robtish did.

"You know, following me here wasn't wise!" The Nighlock taunted.

"No, _you leaving the Sanzu River_ wasn't wise!" Jayden calmly shot back. "My team and I can handle anything you through at us." Kevin and Emily were strong, as were Mike and Mia. They could do this.

And they all attacked together, not as five separate beings, but as _one_. When one would attack, the others were pause, and when that Ranger stepped back, someone else would attack, and the cycle would repeat itself, over and over again, until, Jayden struck Robtish in the shoulder.

The attack sent Robtish to the ground, but he got up, saying, "Let's see how your team deals with _this_."

Jayden said quietly to his team all around him. "He'll start with a shockwave, and then watch for his slash attack. Defend against those and we'll be fine. I've got a surprise of my own."

"Right!"

"And feel free to get creative," Jayden added, giving the two girls a really interesting idea. Emily and Mia both looked at each, both knowing that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

As the two girls sheathed their swords, Robtish had attacked, _"Double Slash!"_ and released the shockwave. Mia and Emily both stepped forward, pulling out their Samuraizers.

_"Symbol Power: Whirl Wind!"_ Wind and Earth combined to make a tornado, which easily pushed back the shockwave. Mia and Emily stepped back to allow Kevin and Mike some spotlight.

_"Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!" _Kevin blocked the first one.

_"Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"_ Mike easily blocked the second.

_"Spin Sword: Water Forest Strike!" _This last attack easily sliced through the third slash from Robtish, sending the latter to the ground, and not just from surprise and shock.

When Robtish got up, a cannon was pointed straight at him. "_Five-Disk Tiger Cannon!_ Lend me your disks!"

Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and finally Yellow.

As Jayden fired, Emily and Mia's hands, one each, were on each of Jayden's shoulders, Mike's on Mia's and Kevin's on Emily's.

_"Strike!"_

Robtish's first form was never seen again.

Seven minutes later, courtesy of Kevin, using the Battlewing Megazord, Robtish saw no more.

And Jayden had never so proud of his team in his entire life.

Movie Theater

After the advice from Jii, Jayden had decided that he would take it. Currently watching Mia and Mike fight over what movie they were going to watch, he noticed that he would not stop glancing over at Emily, her words from earlier today never disappearing from his mind.

_'I trust you, Jayden! You know that! JUST DON'T DIE ON ME!'_

Not only those but also those from yesterday.

_'Face it, you guys. Jayden is lonely, and we never really announced that he could always depend on us for anything. We never really made our entire friendship with each other official.'_

He was lonely. But not anywhere.

"Hey," he gently called, succesfully getting Mia and Mike to stop fighting as all four turned to him. "We're all friends, right?"

Emily smiled her usually cheerful smile.

"No, man," Mike said, which made Jayden's mood drop. "We're _best_ friends."

This brought a smile to his face.

But neither of them realized that they wouldn't be just _five_ Rangers for long.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 10: _"Team Spirit"_

"_He just didn't understand. Today was her birthday. If that was all true, then why was it all turning out this way?"_

**You know, I only have nine chapters posted up in this story, not even close to being done, (21 chapters left to go!) and I'm already thinking of a sequel to this. Should I go for it?**


	10. Chapter 10: Team Spirit

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

**Note: "Unexpected Arrival", "Room for One More", and "The Blue and the Gold" have been omitted, merely because they are exactly like the original. I wouldn't change anything about it.**

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_He just didn't understand. Today was her birthday. If that was all true, then why was it all turning out this way?"_

Top of the World

Chapter 10: Team Spirit

August 15, 2012

Shiba House

Emily looked from left to right. Were they watching her? Apparently not. She didn't want them to get involved in all of this. This was her fight, and she alone would fight it.

She quietly slipped out into the bright morning sunlight and out of the safety of the Shiba House.

She knew the House was usually the only safe haven for her, but this wasn't a normal day. Today was her seventeenth birthday and the day that Master Xandred had been waiting for.

Shiba House, Kitchen

Jayden knocked on the kitchen door and opened it slowly. Those inside the kitchen held their breath. But when they all saw that it was just Jayden, they let it out.

Mike chuckled. "You guys should have seen your faces. It was like Master Xandred had just walked through the door."

Antonio, their new Ranger, Ranger Gold, and Kevin let out weak laughs, while Mia spoke up, asking "Well?"

"Emily just left the House. The coast is clear," Jayden said.

"Great," Mia exclaimed. "I have all the ingredients to make a cake. All I have to do is to make it without her noticing."

"NO!"

Mia jumped out of her skin.

"What? What's wrong?" Mia asked.

Antonio spoke up, "Umm...your cooking may still need a lot of work, so I've already bought a cake from the bakery."

Would she be mad?

Instead, she shrugged. "You may be right. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine," Kevin said. "Everyone have presents? I have mine."

"Of course," Mia said. "What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't manage that?"

"True," Kevin replied. "What about you, Mike?"

"Yep."

"Jayden?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the Red Ranger asked. "You guys all know that she means the world to me."

_'As in a friend, Jayden, or more than a friend?'_ was the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"How about you, Antonio?"

"The bass are not biting," he groaned. "And they're Emily's favorites, too."

They all rolled their eyes, while smiling amusingly. Only Antonio would get his friends a fish for their birthdays.

Pier 14

As Emily leaned against the banister, the barricade that was keeping her from falling into the river, the young girl sighed heavily. It was only a matter of time until a Nighlock showed up. All she had to do was wait.

But somewhere deep down inside of her, she never wanted this day to come. Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it had already passed and this was just a dream. Maybe her entire destiny was a dream. Maybe her dreams, her visions from Master Xandred, were just that: dreams.

She jumped a little when her Samuraizer rang. Hesitating, she picked it up and put it next to her ear.

"Hello?" She couldn't help but notice that her voice was a little shaky.

_"Emily, we need your help,"_ came Jayden's voice on the other end. _"Nighlock in City Square."_

This wasn't a dream after all.

"I'll be right there," she said, hanging up right afterwards.

This day was here. It was reality, whether she liked it or not.

She turned away from the pier and started running towards the site. But she quickly stopped right in her tracks. Her breathing hitched and her knees had started shaking. No, scratch that. Her whole body started shaking.

"Hello, Yellow Ranger."

"D-Dayu..." Emily croaked out.

Dayu stepped forward and Emily stepped back.

"Lovely day we're having, eh?" The Nighlock asked. Emily immediately tensed up.

"No, get away from me!" she yelled out, and then she ran, going as fast as her legs would allow her.

_No, don't say it, Dayu! Stay away from me!_

She had a feeling that Dayu was coming after her, but she didn't want to turn around and find out.

All she wanted to was to get to the safety that was called her five friends.

Then, she felt a terrible pain in her back and fells to te ground. Emily struggled to get up in time, to get away from Dayu, who had fired a blast into her back. Emily grunted and got back up, morphing on the way. Her Ranger Suit would give her more power, more speed, more agility. It would protect her for a while longer. Besides, she could hear her friends fighting up ahead.

City Square

Dayu paused when she saw the Yellow Ranger attack Splitface, who she told to keep the other Rangers busy while she went after the Yellow. This had to go smoothly. The other Rangers could not interfere. Besides, Splitface was on her side. If she attacked the Yellow Ranger, she could miss and hit Splitface instead. And there is no way on the sanzu River itself that she would ever help the Rangers.

Emily pushed Mia out of the way, out of Splitface's Body Swarm's line of fire. Splitface reformed above her and held out his orb of a hand, which lit up.

Dayu immedaitely tensed up. _'You idiot! You're not supposed to attack the Yellow Ranger! Attack the Red, you idiot, the Red!' _Dayu wanted to yell that out so much, but it seems like the Yellow already had it covered.

"Noooo!"

There was a bright flash of yellow and the birds in the air had ultimately stopped in mid-flight. In fact, everything had, even the clocks.

Emily peeked her eyes open and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She looked all around the scene. No one was moving. As much as she was relieved that she had prevented a kid from falling, she couldn't help but feel guilt that she had actually stopped time.

"Did I do this?" She asked, getting up and running over to the kid, who, in a flash of yellow, had changed positions from tripping to sitting on the ground. She couldn't just leave the kid hanging like that.

"Yes, you did," came Dayu's voice. Emily immediately turned to the female Nighlock, who was glowing red and had that S mark on her forehead. Emily softly gasped. "I have to admit. I never knew you to have that much potential." Emily started backing away. Dayu only followed, continuing, "But did you really think that you could stop your destiny? Your fate?" Emily started running. Dayu merely super sped up to her and slashed her in the shoulder with her blade from her Harmonium. "Did you think that you could just blow out the candles, and wish it all away?" Dayu caught the Ranger's left wrist, causing Emily to cry out in pain. "Well, let me give you the truefacts, Yellow Ranger. No matter what you do, no matter what you wish for, there is no way that you can stop it." Emily was pressed up against the way, facing away from Dayu, her enemy, trying desperately to get away. She shivered as Dayu's cold breath sent chills down her spin, the Nighlock whispering in her ear, "Is that really so hard for you to accept?"

"I thought I told you, Dayu, to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emily turned and struck Dayu in the chest with her Earth Slicer. The Nighlock stumbled and fell to her knees. Emily ran over to where a certain, frozen Red Ranger was. Placing a hand gently to his chest, in a flash of yellow, he resumed his original action. When he stumbled and fell to the ground, he finally noticed Emily.

Using his hands to push himself up off the ground, he asked, "Emily? What's going on?"

All Emily had to do was look back at Dayu, who was now up on her feet. Jayden stepped in front of Emily without a second thought, the latter of whom had pulled out her Samuraizer.

_"Symbol Power: Teleport!"_

Meridian Avenue, Panorama City

After the yellow light had disappeared, Emily felt a pressure on her wrist, which she had now noticed was ripped and on the bare skin was a red mark, the same mark as the one on Dayu's forehead. The Sanzu River water soaked on Dayu's hand had burned the spandex clean off. She snapped out of her reverie when the pressure on her wrist tightened, and she glanced up to see Jayden.

"What's going on, Em? And what happened? Ranger spandex doesn't rip this easily," he asked her. The last part she already knew. Actually, she knew every part. She was about to speak, but Jayden beat her to it. "Most importantly, Em, how did time stop? Unless..." he paused. "No way. That couldn't have been you. How did you stop time, Em?"

"I-I don't know..." her voice trembled as she spoke, pulling her wrist out of Jayden's grasp and holding it close to her. She glanced at it, the marking disappeared, and Emily continued. "Yesterday, I never wanted this day to come. But ever since it arrived, all I wanted was for it to stop. I...I guess got my wish..."

"But, it's your birthday, Emily," Jayden replied, quietly, her words sinking in. "Yet, you said that you never wanted this day to come." Emily, her back to him, nodded. "Why?"

It took her a while to answer. She couldn't answer this right away without spilling her secret, without revealing her dark destiny. She took a deep breath and improvised, "If you knew anything about the day of my birth...you'd know it's nothing to celebrate..."

"Why focus on the past, Emily? You're right here, right now, with someone you can trust. Isn't that why you chose me instead of any of the others?" Jayden asked, knowingly putting her faith to the test.

Emily turned slightly to face him. "Y-Yes...that is why. I chose to unfreeze you because...well...you're not like the others..."

"And why is that?" He gently retaliated. "Why am I so different?"

Emily opened her mouth, but then closed it. Jayden had a point. Why indeed? What did he have that the others didn't?

Kevin didn't have his open-minded-ness.

Mike didn't have his patience and calm facade.

Mia didn't have his excellent listening skills.

Antonio didn't have his good and helpful advice.

She finally answered. "I just...for some reason...I always feel safer with you..."

Jayden suddenly remembered something he read in a book once. In every single generation of the Samurai Rangers, from the first up until now, the Red and the Yellow were always closer than any other Ranger in that generation.

That must be happening now.

Now that he thought about it, Emily had once told him that he was more reliable to her that Mia was.

"The others might misunderstand, right?" He gently asked. She slowly nodded, as she realized with a sudden pang of panic that she had lost her Spin Sword when she was teleporting away from Dayu. She was defenseless. All she had was her Samuraizer and Jayden to help. "But that still doesn't explain what's going on."

Emily turned slightly to face him, a huge risk for her right now. "Well, actually, you see...it does. All of this is happening because today is my birthday."

"Em, enlighten me, please."

Emily took a deep breath. It was now or never, but she didn't want to reveal her destiny just yet. "On the day I was born, my parents looked into my future. What they saw was that, on this day, the seventeenth anniversary of my birth, something was supposed to happen. Something really bad. That is what is happening right now."

She knew Jayden would immediately reply to that, and when he started to say something, she knew she was right, but he was stopped by a crash above them. The two Rangers looked up to see a fire on the top of a building and Dayu and one other person emerge from said fire.

Well, not person, per say...more like half-human, half-nighlock.

"I brought help," Dayu said simply, motioning to Deker beside her, who she turned to. "Keep the Red Ranger busy. I know you'll be more than happy to. Master Xandred wants my mission to be done before midnight tonight."

"Good luck," was all Deker said, as he unsheathed his sword, Jayden doing the same, going into defensive mode. Deker landed in front of the two Rangers, the youngest of the two taking refuge behind Jayden.

Emily didn't realize that her breath was hitched until Jayden whispered, "Breathe, Em. In and out. I know you're scared, but you've got to trust me."

Emily found herself obeying him without question as she relaxed her tense body, and she whispered back, "Don't fight him, Jay. He's not worth it."

"It could be you he's after, Em."

"I can take care of myself, Jayden. You know that."

"I know, but what can you do right now?" Jayden quickly retaliated. "You don't have your sword."

Emily was about to reply when Dayu landed right behind her. She successfully managed to suppress a scream, but not a loud gasp.

Deker lunged. Jayden blocked, and then attacked. Deker retaliated, and soon it became a full blown fight.

Dayu threw a dark energy blast at Emily, who jumped, managing to avoid the hit, and landed behind Dayu, hoping to take her by suprise, but quickly learned that what she did was a huge mistake. All it did was get her farther away from Jayden.

Dayu stepped forward again and Emily stepped back. This time, Dayu continued walking forward, making Emily walk backwards, away from Dayu.

"I have a message," Dayu said, a hint of anger in her voice. "And I will deliver it, whether you like it or not. No matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, no matter who you trust and get to help you, your destiny will always be there, right around the corner. It will always be waiting for."

Emily looked around for something to fight with. Her hands finally reached her Samuraizer, and she automatically knew what she could do to delay the message Dayu was supposed to deliver.

She knew who the message was from. Master Xandred himself.

Emily flipped open her Samuraizer. _"Symbol Power: Rock Slide!"_

As soon as the barrage of rocks engulfed Dayu, Emily ran to a building and opened the door. She ran up the long flight of stairs, drawing symbols for boulders as she went and smashing them on the steps behind her, hoping to stall Dayu if she got out of that rockslide alive.

When it felt to Emily like hours had passed, she wasn't even to the top of the steps, she felt two hands grab her forearms and roughly pull her back.

Dayu's voice behind her said, "Did you really think you could kill me and stall me with those lame Earth Powers of yours. You forget what the marking on my forehead does for me. It increases my power by nearly fifty percent. You are no match for me, sword or not."

Emily managed to shake off Dayu's hand on her left arm, which hand she used to grab a hold of the railing on the side of the stairs, hoping to prevent herself from falling backwards into Dayu. But just like with her wrist, the protective spandex around her forearm was burned off as well, with a red marking on the exposed skin. She was sure her right forearm was the same.

The young Ranger tried with all her might to get free and keep running up the steps, and she succeeded for a moment until Dayu roughly shoved her to the ground, causing Emily's helmet to crack and making her feel as though her back was being burned with scorching hot lava.

Emily wildly flung her arms around her, hoping to find something to whack Dayu with, eventually finding something and after hitting the Nighlock in the head with it, Emily through it down the stairs.

Emily automatically felt all the pressure Dayu was placing on her lift up all the way. "My Harmounium!" The Yellow Ranger wasted no time getting back up and running up the stairs.

_"Symbol Power: Wall!"_

A solid, brick wall was placed behind her as she continued to run. Emily sighed in relief when she saw a door. When the girl opened it, she realized that what had took her so long to get to the top was the fact that this was probably the highest building in Panorama City. She was on top of the Watchtower.

Before Emily had time to do or say or think anything else, she was roughly shoved to the ground again. She could feel the red markings burn in her exposed back.

"Did you honestly believe that would hold me for long?" Dayu angrily taunted, as she through another bolt of dark energy at the Yellow Ranger, who mask had fully cracked, leaving her face exposed. Dayu was getting pretty mad at all the resistance the Yellow Ranger was putting up. She was glad that, even if time had stopped, Deker was dealing with the Red as she and the Yellow spoke and the other Rangers were frozen in time, along with Splitface. When time resumed, Splitface would deal with the Rangers.

"Long enough..." Emily grunted out.

"For what?" Dayu asked, half taunting and half curious.

Emily did not answer, yet she stood up and ran towards Dayu, yelling angrily, surrounded by yellow energy, but when Dayu grabbed her wrist, that energy turned from yellow to bright red.

"Did you really think you could hide from your fellow Rangers?! I thought Master Xandred told you already. What you have concealed you shall become!"

In a brilliant, strong burst of energy, Emily fell to her knees, her legs, her arms, her midriff, her back all exposed, red markings littering her entire body, and on her forehead, the same marking that was there when she was born.

"No..." she whimpered.

"Take a look, little Ranger," Dayu said. Emily looked up to see not the beautiful world she protected, but the destroyed world, filled with the Sanzu River, pain, sorrow, dispair, the world filled with evil, and in the distance, Master Xandred, sitting on his throne of human misery. scattered all around the city were, literally, stone-cold statues of her friends, Mia, Kevin, Mike...Jayden... even Antonio and Jii. Her mother and sister were the same way in another area of the city.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

"No...!" She gasped.

"Yes," Dayu calmly retorted. "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create..."

"No! This is just a vision," Emily muttered to herself, holding her head. "This can't be real!"

Dayu grabbed her arms and held them close to the girl's side. "This is the future, you know, your future. This will come to pass. You are destined to destroy the very world you and your friends vowed to protect. And what'd'ya know? It's written all over your face..."

Emily had shut her eyes tightly. _"NOOOOO!"_

A giant yellow-energy ape rose from Emily's position, yellow energy waves flowing away from it like an ocean wave.

The destroyed city went back to the wonderful world Emily fought for and time had resumed. The world went on and kept going like nothing had ever happened.

Dayu now held a de-morphed, unconscious Emily upright by the forearms, whose birthmarks eventually faded away, tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll be in touch," Dayu said, as she let the girl go. As she watched the Ranger fall away from the top of the Watchtower, she added, "Oh, and happy birthday."

After she observed the Yellow Ranger being caught and prevented from falling to her death by a familiar Ranger in red, Dayu went through a gap and back to the Sanzu River.

As the kneeling Red Ranger held an unconscious Emily, tears falling from her eyes, in his arms, he insisted, "Come on, Em, wake up. Wake up, Em. We all need you..._dammit_..." he angrily sighed. "Why does this type of stuff always happen to Emily?"

Why Emily? Why indeed?

Soon he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Jayden!" Kevin called, still morphed. Actually, all the other four were still morphed. They all stopped when they saw Emily, de-morphed and out cold, in Jayden's arms, the latter of whom had not bothered to look up.

Mike kneeled in front of Jayden and Emily. He was only focused on the latter. "What happened to Emily?"

"Dayu," was all Jayden said.

"Dammit," Mia said, angrily sighing, "I knew I should have destroyed Dayu when I had the chance."

"I have a funny feeling, Mia, that nothing could have prevented this," Jayden said, Mike running a gloved finger through Emily's hair. After a while, he asked, "What about Splitface? What happened to him? You guys wouldn't be here if he was still attacking."

"That's true," Kevin said, "but the dirty coward retreated back to the Sanzu River and said he was never coming back."

"And by doing that," Antonio spoke up, "He's preventing us from destroying him and freeing all the souls he ate today. But I do have an idea." They all turned to their new Ranger. "It involves the Clawzord and lots and lots of Symbol Power."

The others nodded, but Jayden stood up, saying, "I have to take Emily back to the House and make sure she's okay. Once that's done, I'll come and join you guys."

"Sounds like a plan," Mike said, standing up also. "Let's do it. And Jayden?" The said red Ranger turned to face his green teammate. "We'll get Dayu back for this. Maybe not today, but one day, we will."

Jayden nodded before the Rangers went their two separate ways.

Afternoon

Shiba House, Recovery Room

Emily felt pain throughout her entire body. She felt pain, weariness, like someone was weighing her down with five-ton weights. She groaned and opened her hazel eyes slightly.

"Emily?" She turned to her right, where she had heard the familiar voice. "Emily, are you okay?"

She blinked tiredly. "Jayden...?"

"Yes, it's me," the said male Ranger confirmed. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I feel...tired...weak...helpless..."

"You must have used up a lot of Symbol Power against your fight with Dayu," Jayden tried his best to ease her pain. "Nothing else would explain you passing out."

_'He's right,'_ Emily then thought. _'I did use a lot of Symbol Power.'_

"The others..." she managed to choke out, "Are they alright?"

"They're just fine," he reassured her. "They're all just worried about you."

"They shouldn't be..." Emily felt her energy ebb away quickly. Jayden noticed this right away.

"Emily!" He didn't want her going back to sleep just yet.

"I'm fine, Jay," she whispered. "I'm fine..." And she was out like a light once again.

Jayden felt his happiness edge away piece by piece. His sad smile was replaced by a frown, which was then replaced a glare.

_Dayu_ had done this to Emily...

Emily had been reduced to _this_ because of Dayu...

But Splitface was still here. Not only that, but he had also promised the others that he would help when he knew for sure that Emily would be okay.

Jayden stood up and turned to Jii, who was standing off to the side the entire time. "Take care of her for me, will you?" Jii nodded, finally starting to see how much Jayden cared for Emily.

City Square, Panorama City

Mia, all Rangers de-morphed, turned around when she heard a pair of footsteps behind them. On her face, a smile lit up as soon as she saw him.

"Jayden!" she called. Jayden was staring directly at her, but said and did nothing, and Mike automatically knew that something was up, also judging by the angry, determined look on his face.

"Mia, stop," the said Pink Ranger found herself obeying without question. Mike went on, "Jayden, what's up? What's wrong?"

The look on Jayden's face said it all.

Antonio spoke up next. He could read his childhood friend's emotions like an open book, even when no one else could. Well, besides Emily. "What happened to Emily? Is she alright?"

This is when Jayden spoke. When he did, he sounded mad, stoic, and ready to kill the next person who hurt Emily. "Actually, no, she's not." Mia softly gasped.

"Is she...dead?" She asked the dreaded question, which answer everyone didn't want to hear.

"No." Relief filled the area within and surrounding the five Rangers. "But I can't exactly say she's alive either. She's in a coma."

"H-How?" Mike asked, staring directly at Jayden.

"In her fight against Dayu, Emily lost her sword, so she had to revert to Symbol Power with her Samuraizer to fight back," was the Red Ranger's reply. "Needless to say, she's out cold until she regains her strength back."

_'That, and I want revenge for what Dayu did to Emily,' _Jayden wanted to add, but he didn't if it was appropriate.

"Dude, we know how you feel," Mike said, causing Jayden to glance up, confused. "Emily is a great friend to us all. You're not the only one who wants revenge. Emily is the best person I know. I'm willing to fight for her too."

_'But you are the only one who can't see your true feelings for Emily,' _Mike wanted to add, and he knew the others were thinking the same thing, except Jayden.

Overprotectiveness, caring, the need to be at her side the whole time...Jayden, in the past sixteen hours, had displayed probably all of the signs that he was in love. There was no doubt about it. Even without Kevin telling him, Mike could see those spars between Jayden and Emily as well. Mia could too, and even though Antonio had just arrived, he saw it right away.

"So, Antonio," Kevin interupted, and broke the silence, "what exactly is your plan? And what does it have to do with the Clawzord?"

Antonio's face lit up and he told them the entire story.

Evening

Shiba House, Kitchen and Main Room

It turns out that Emily was only exhausted, Jii revealed. All she needed was some rest. Antonio told their Mentor about using the Clawzord and reawakening it to draw Splitface back from the Sanzu River. Now the guys were preparing Emily's party.

Soon they heard the two ladies' voices.

"Mia, I told you," they heard Emily insist. "I'm fine now."

"I know," the older girl replied happily, "but you're about to get even better!"

Then emerged from the shadow of the doorway Mia leading Emily by the hand.

"SURPRISE!"

There was her smile, the smile that Emily always had on, everyday except today. It was her birthday. She deserved to have that smile on.

"Are you surprised?" Kevin asked Emily, who wordlessly nodded, that huge, bubbly smile never wavering.

Mike stepped forward, handing a yellow envelope to Emily. As he spoke, her smile started to fade. "To be honest, Em, Jayden told us what you told him, why you hated your birthday, why you were dreading this day your whole life...but to tell you the truth, Em, you may not like your birthday, but we're all glad you were born."

Emily felt touched...Mike had said that, not just for himself, but for everyone else too. She felt her smile return, but also the tears.

"Hey, Mike?" Mike perked up. "Would you mind getting the ice cream? We're going to need it."

"Yeah! Coming right up!" Mike roared happily and he raced off to the kitchen. Emily guessed this was Antonio's que to cover the said girl's eyes.

"And what's a birthday party without a little...cake?!" Antonio uncovered her eyes and let her sit down in a chair. On the yellow-frosted cake read...

"_'Happy birthday, Emily'_," Kevin read, "_'and Clawzord?'_" They looked at Antonio, confused and surprised.

"What? It's his birthday too," Antonio defended, and Emily laughed as Clawzord beeped happily. Mike came back and set the five gallons of ice cream down to the table, mindful of the presents.

Emily's big smile was back, and she said with tear-filled, hazel eyes, "You guys are the best!"

"No, Em, Mike's right, you're the best," Jayden broke in, a gentle smile on his face. "We're just glad you're okay." Emily sent a sweet smile in his direction. "Today, victory really is ours."

"For sure," Antonio said.

"Now," Mia said, holding up a knife, "who wants cake?"

"Oh...you made me a cake?" Emily tried her best to hurt Mia's feelings.

"No, sorry, Em. We got this cake at the bakery."

"Oh, that's alright. You were busy."

"Oh, that's fine," Mia said. "Antonio's probably right. My cooking really isn't the best right best. The bakery cakes are better." Emily tried to stifle a laugh. "Now, make a wish and blow out your candles."

Emily closed her eyes and after a while, she said aloud, "I wish...that those in this very room, those I call my very best friends have a very excellent day." And she blew out the candles.

When Emily opened her eyes and looked around at her friends, they, even Jii, all had tearful eyes and touched facial expressions on, but they were smiling.

As Mia and Mike served the cake and the ice cream respectively, Jayden sat down next to Emily, who was reading the card that was in the yellow envelope that Mike had handed to her. The card, it turned out was a birthday card from her mother and sister. As if sensing his prescense, Emily let him lookk at the two pictures the card contained.

"They both sent me twenty bucks each," Emily said smiling.

"Probably to spend," Jayden replied.

"Probably," she said. "The top picture is me with Mom and Serena. Serena's the one hugging me. My mom is the woman hugging us both. And the other picture is my father."

"I think I've seen him before, in this house," Jayden confessed, and Emily turned to face him. "I was a little kid, so I can't really tell for sure." He lowered his voice. "Remember what you told me about your father?" Emily nodded. "I asked Jii about him, and he said he died in the same attack that killed my father. Thomas Suzuki was his name, right?" Emily nodded again. Jayden softly smiled at her and he chuckled. "Only you would worry about your friends on a day meant for you." And he placed a hair clip in her hair, pushing the majority her bangs to the right. The hair clip was shapped like a flower, a daisy to be precise. It had a yellow center, white petals, and a gold trimming around the edges. "This was my mother's." Emily's sudden look told him that she couldn't take it then. He knew she was going to say that, which is why he already had an answer ready. "When my mother died, she gave this hair clip to my father, who gave it to me and told me that my mother would have wanted me to give it to the girl I care about the most." Emily's facial expression changed dramatically and quickly.

She quietly said, "Thank you, Jay..."

"It's no big deal, really," he replied.

"It is a big deal, Jayden," she gently retaliated. "You said your mom wanted you to give it to the girl you care about the most. Then, it obviously means something."

A smile immediately broke out on his face. "Mom and Dad both would have loved you. My mom was the exact same way as you are."

Emily's smile grew wider.

"But what you told me about your birthday and your destiny, that something bad was supposed to happen...I guess it did," Jayden said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"Don't kill yourself over it," she softly responded. "No one could."

"We'll get Dayu back for it, Em," Jayden vowed. "She will be brought to justice, but don't worry about that now. You're here with friends. You're safe, Em, with people you can trust."

Emily's smile never shook, but she thought, _'No, Jayden, it's only just begun.'_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

I owe some credit to the creators of the Cartoon Network version of Teen Titans. I took a lot of scenes and dialogue in this chapter from that series' episode "Birthmark".

Long chapter, whoo!

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 11: _"Unspoken Feelings"_

"_To be honest, Emily didn't even know about her developing feelings for him until the Mr. John said something, even if the said rich man had confused Jayden with being her Butler, not Leader…"_

The next Chapter is an English dubbed version of "Lord Butler." Stay tuned.

**I think I will go for that sequel. What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Unspoken Feelings

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_To be honest, Emily didn't even know about her developing feelings for him until Mr. John said something, even if the said rich man had confused Jayden with being her Butler, not Leader…"_

Top of the World

Chapter 11: Unspoken Feelings

August 28, 2012

Pier 37, Panorama City

Antonio was in the middle of cleaning his grill when a limosuine pulled up to the curb. A foot stepped out and Antonio's face automatically turned happy.

As the man came forward, Antonio said, "Jonathon Stone, what can I do for you today? The usual?"

John sat down in one of the chairs Antonio had provided. "Actually, Mr. Garcia, I'm here for something different. I'd like to ask you a favor."

Shiba House, Kitchen

At the kitchen counter, Emily looked up from the book she was reading when Jayden sat down in front of her. The daisy hairclip pulled her curly, blonde bangs to her right, she put on a gentle, polite smile for her leader.

"Oh, hey, Jayden. What's going on?" she asked, confused, as Jayden handed over a clipboard. She took one look at what was written on the paper attached to the clipboard and she looked back up at Jayden, suddenly slightly fearful. "You mean-?"

Jayden nodded. "Mentor has decided that it's best if we all take turns deciding the week's menu. Last week was mine. This week is yours, Em."

"Uh...what do you like again?" Emily asked.

"Just pick what you want, Em, not what I want."

Why had he placed her in this situation? Emily didn't like this high honor and position, especially it being so sudden. She squirmed in her seat, feelng very uncomfortable.

"Yo! Emily!" Jayden and Emily both looked up and glanced over to the kitchen door, where their friend Antonio stood. "I'm so glad I found you! I thought you'd be out in the yeard training, but here you are in the kitchen! I don't understand! Oh, well, whatever, we don't have the time to discuss that right now." In his arms were a bundle of dresses, very formal dresses at that. Antonio sped up to Emily and grabbed her arm and lifted her out of her seat. It was then when Antonio held up a dress to Emily, studied her for a moment and then did the same with another dress.

"Um...what's going on?" Emily asked.

"You, Emily, are going to Mr. Jonathon Stone's fiance! And the party is tomorrow!"

"Huh?!" Jayden, needless to say, was shocked.

"Fiance?!" Jayden and Emily both repeated.

"Antonio, need I remind you that she's a samurai and we have a mission to do? We don't have time for this," Jayden shot back.

"Dude, relax," Antonio replied, calmly, yet sounding like he was in a hurry. "What if a Nighlock showed up at this party tomorrow. Wouldn't you like someone to be there in case that happens?"

"Touche..." Jayden said. "But what about back-up? No Samurai should ever go anywhere alone."

"She'll have me, Jay!" Antonio called as he led Emily to her room to try some dresses on.

But that, Jayden felt, wasn't good enough. No offense on his friend, Antonio, of course.

"Wait! Antonio! You should probably get my permission first!" Jayden said, going after them. "What are you planning on doing, Antonio? What's this really all about?"

"Woah...rather protective, aren't we?" Antonio teased, Jayden blushed, knowing exactly what he meant, but Emily didn't understand, fortunately.

"I'm the leader, Antonio," Jayden replied, his teeth clenched and his jaw tightened. "I'm only looking after my team. Now, what's going on?"

August 29, 2012

Shiba House

Mia walked into the kitchen the next morning to this.

"Good morning, Mia," Jii said, pouring tea for Kevin.

"Thanks," Kevin said, as Mia replied, "Morning."

Jii took one look around the kitchen and said, "Where's Jayden and Emily? Emily's usually an early bird, like the sun. Once she feels the sunshine, she's awake. And it's not like Jayden to sleep in. He's usually the first one up. Antonio I can understand, but Jayden and Emily...I'm worried."

"Oh, they slept over at Antonio's place last night. Antonio apparently was given a visit by one of his regular costumers, his richest, actually, yesterday. His name is Jonathon Stone. The guy asked Antonio to cater at his party today but also to get Emily to pretend to be his rich fiancé. He's tired of having fangirls all over him and only interested in his money," Mike spoke up.

"That makes sense, but I don't see why Jayden had to tag along," Jii replied.

"He's tagging along as her butler," Mike said. "Just in case a Nighlock shows up there. You know...the 'Backup Rule.'"

"Ah..." Jii said. "But I can't imagine that Jayden would humble himself as a butler to a rich lady."

"Me neither," Kevin said. "But, hey, at least, he's starting to change. Emily made him see the light and have some fun, become open-minded."

"That's true, isn't it?" Mia said.

"But what does that Jonathon guy see in Emily. If he's a rich guy, then he would see beauty. In my opinion, Mia's a lot prettier than Emily, so why would he go after Emily?" Mike pondered.

"Well, he did see Emily first," Mia pointed out. "She was the one who helped him up after he fell near Antonio's cart, not me."

"Yeah, Mike, and besides..." Kevin paused. "I think you're jealous of both Jonathon and Jayden."

"Me, jealous? No way, man..."

But was Kevin really right?

Mike had no idea.

Chandelier Ballroom, Stone Family Mansion

As Jonathon Stone walked down the stairs, his maid, Maria, behind him, he was greeted by a horde of fangirls at the bottom.

"Hello, Mr. Stone~!"

Jonathon passed them without a word.

Maria was at his side in a snap. "What are you doing, Mr. Stone? Would it kill you to respond to those girls? There's no need to be so rude."

"They only care about my money. Not Emily..." Jonathon glanced around the room until he spotted a blonde with male behind her. "Ah, there she is."

Fingering the hairclip Jayden gave her not too long ago, Emily stood off to the side of the room, near Antonio's stand, Jayden standing behind her. The dress she was wearing was shin-length, strapless, its colors white and yellow, as that was the only color she felt comfortable in, with gold embroidery. She wore white flats on her feet, both the shoes and the dress being littered in diamonds. Her hair pulled back into a bun, a couple of chopsticks holding it in place and completing the look were a few strands of hair going down both sides of her face. Let's not forget that daisy-styled hairclip holding her bangs to her right. She never felt so beautiful in her life, not even during the brides case. Antonio had done her make-up as carefully as possible and he had fortunately gotten it right and Jayden was easy to do, who was currently crossing his arms.

Antonio went over to them, apologizing to his customers, and whispered, "Jayden, you're not supposed to look like you hold authority over her."

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered back.

"Exactly my point, mi amigo," Antonio replied. "You're supposed to be serving her, not expecting her to be serving you. Go get her some food her something."

Jayden sighed but followed Antonio back to his cart, but the two were stopped by Emily.

"No wait, I'll get it myself," she said.

"Emily, that's the whole point of doing this. You are supposed to be the daughter of a rich family that is, well, rich enough to have a butler that does things for you, which is Jayden. Just let him learn, Em, okay? This is your time to relax."

Emily sighed and hung her head. Why did this have to happen to her? Why not Mia? She would have loved this.

But she's not here, Emily, you dolt. You are.

She straightened up when Jayden came walking back. He handed the plate of food with her, with smelled really good. Well, Antonio had made it, duh. Jayden leaned over and whispered in her ear, "On your six, Em. Don't worry."

Which was code for _'I've got your back.'_

Oh, dear. Too much NCIS was starting to rub off on them all. Even Jii had been prone to smack Mike upside the head on some occasions.

Emily felt herself relax a bit, but it quickly went away when Jonathon Stone stepped up to give the orientation to start the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Jonathon Stone, your host for today, but of course, you already know that." Emily could feel one of her eyebrows twitching. This guy was supposed to be her fiancé? Sounds like he was getting cocky already, which she knew she hated. "The reason I am holding this party is because of a very special celebration for a stepping stone in my life. I am betrothed to the lovely young lady, Emily Suzuki, who is standing right over there."

Cue the spotlight.

Emily felt all her relaxation disappear and she could feel the stares on her, the ladies looking at her with disgust and jealousy, and the males' stares were sort of...hungry looking, like they really wanted Emily too.

She felt Jayden's hand lightly press on her back and she felt her composure immediately return. Oh, what would she do if Jayden wasn't here right now?

Jayden was trying with all his might not to lash out at all these people for making his Emily so uncomfortable.

Wait! Did he just say _'his'_ Emily?!

No, no, no, no, no! No, Jayden, don't say that for Pete's sake! She's just a friend!

"Jayden?" She was snapped out of his reverie by her kind, sweet, gentle voice.

"Huh? Yeah? What was it, Em- er, Miss?"

"Just asking this as a friend, but, are you okay?" Oh, she was so sweet to worry about him. If only she knew the truth about him and his sister. His older sister...

"Yes, I'm fine," Jayden said, straightening himself out. "You?"

"Same..." Emily said, whispering this next part to only him, "Or at least, I will be."

"Breathe, Emily," Jayden said, and both of their minds were brought back to her birthday, when Jayden said this same line while defending her against both Dayu and Deker. "In and out. Everything will turn out alright. Remember what Mike always says, 'if a Nighlock shows up'-"

"-'The good guys always win,'" Emily finished, with a small laugh. Perfect. This is exactly what Jayden wanted, to make Emily relax and be happy. Well, she was supposed to be getting married to this guy. She was supposed to look happy. Besides, Emily's laugh made him smile and laugh too.

The two's moment was interrupted by a ring from Jayden's samuraizer. He reached into his pocket and flipped it out and open and held it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" It was Kevin. "Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up and whispered in Emily's ear, "Nighlock attack in City Square. We have to go." Emily nodded and followed Jayden out the door, Antonio apologizing to his customers as he closed down his shop temporarily.

Right when they were out the door and into the garden, a familiar voice stopped them really short.

"Wait, Emily!" It was Jonathon, whom I will call John from now on. Emily turned around to face him. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we have to take care of something in town real quick," she said, really wanted to bolt out of there.

"You want me to come with you?" Oh, crud, that was the last thing they needed.

"No, it's okay," Emily improvised. "I have my butler and Antonio helping me. Besides, we'll be right back."

With that, the three raced off, both boys grateful that Emily had come up with something so quickly, as neither of them had intended for any of them to be caught leaving.

City Square

There he was, the Nighlock, I mean. "Stop right there, Nighlock!" The Nighlock, whose name was Souleater, turned to face the six morphed Rangers.

"Oh, there you Rangers are! I was waiting for you! My name is Souleater and I am here to raise the Sanzu River for Master Xandred."

"Just like any other Nighlock," Mike muttered.

"Exactly," Jayden said. "Which means we should probably get down to business. Go!"

"Moogers! Keep them busy!"

Antonio ended up teaming with Mike, both whom were proving to be a real challenge for the Moogers they were fighting. They managed to defeat their large group by using a light and forest combination attack.

Mia joined Kevin, both of whom used a wind and water combination attack to defeat their own group.

Emily was having some trouble. She was fending one off with her sword single-handedly and her other arm was being used to fend off against another one. The Mooger going to attack her from behind was cut down by Jayden, who had rushed to her rescue.

"You okay, Em?"

"Yeah, now that you're here!" She exclaimed.

Back-to-back, both Rangers sliced down any Mooger that got in their way.

"Em! Blazing Shuriken!" Jayden exclaimed, handing Emily his Lion Disk. Emily caught it with ease and connected it to her Earth Slicer and she threw it.

By the time all the Moogers were gone, Souleater had pulled a vanishing act.

The Rangers regrouped as Mike exclaimed, "He ran away! The dirty coward..."

As Emily handed Jayden his Disk back, the latter said, "He'll show up again. They always do."

"He's probably planning for something bigger, and he needs time to set it up or something," Kevin suggested, trying to be helpful.

Jayden shrugged. "Maybe."

"Jayden, Antonio," Emily spoke up suddenly, "we have to return to the party!"

"That's right, chica, we do," Antonio said, realizing that she was right. "Come on, Jayden! We have to go!"

"Alright," Jayden said, and he called back to the other three as he joined Antonio and Emily in running back to direction from whence they came, "You three call us if he shows up again."

"Got it!"

"Have fun, you three!"

In the nearby parking garage, Maria got out of the limo and joined her master in standing outside.

"Mr. Stone, are you sure she will show up here?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Maria. Be patient."

"Yes, Sir."

Souleater peeked around at the two from behind a stone column. "Ooo, his life seems so sweet...better go take a look~!"

Soul Eater dove towards John and was absorbed into his jacket.

_'Oh, I was right! His life is sweet!'_

John glanced up to see Emily, Jayden, and Antonio returning, de-morphed, of course.

"Ah, Emily, how are you feeling? You scared me when you ran out like that!" John said, very relieved that Emily was not harmed.

Jayden would have growled in anger had he not sensed Souleater's presence nearby. Antonio and Emily could sense it as well. Emily put on a fake smile for John, as Jayden and Antonio shared a knowing look. The Nighlock was around here somewhere. He was tailing someone, someone in this very group they were in.

"Well, I'm fine," Emily said. "There's no need to worry."

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Emily? Just me and you? And of course, my maid and your butler?"

Emily pretended to think about it. This would get her away from all those people, who were staring at her.

"Of course. I'd love to."

Souleater laughed, unheard by anyone, as the five entered the limo and drove back to the mansion.

Stone Mansion, Private Dining Room

Emily tried not to let her discomfort show. She kept squirming. It felt just like yesterday, when Jayden had put her in the position of being the one who was in charge with the training menu this week. She was being served. She didn't like being served like this. And the fact that it was Jayden who was serving her didn't help matters at all.

Maria was giving Jayden "butler lessons", Emily knew that. He was new to this. He didn't feel comfortable and neither did she. At first, Jayden had tried to sit down with Emily, but Maria had scolded him. Emily had tried to stop her by defending Jayden, but the latter merely held up his hand, as if saying it was okay.

John took one look at this scene and only said, "Wow, Emily, you are so kind, even to your butler." Emily had given them all a nervous smile before sitting down.

When Maria and Jayden both came to the table to pour more water into their glasses, Emily took one look at Jayden, to whom she gave a sad smile, and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

Then she got up and left the room.

John stood up and made to go after her, but he was held back by Jayden. "Don't worry. I'll go see what's wrong."

John nodded and let him.

Outside, down the hall, sat Emily. Jayden couldn't help but notice that when she sat like that, her hands in her lap and her head bowed, her body position tight and stuff, her eyes closed but her facial expression very sad, she looked very small. He had seen that position before. He had seen it after Negatron's first attack, when everyone was being open and honest with each other, but Mike was a little too honest that day, and as he was spilling his honest feelings about Emily, the girl, their youngest teammate, was sitting in the exact position she was in now.

"Hey, Em," he greeted. Emily glanced up and when she saw Jayden, she stood up right away. He chuckled before saying, "You can sit down, Em. It's okay."

Emily let out a nervous smile before laughing nervously. Then she bowed her head again and let out a sad sigh.

Jayden sat down next to her and asked, gently, "What's wrong, Em?"

"I don't like being first." This apparently caught Jayden completely off-guard. "I mean to say that I don't like being served. I don't like being put first. I like being last. I don't know why that is." Lie. She did know why that was. It was for the same reason she always put herself down but brought others up. She wanted to seem like a very nice person. Actually, in all reality, she was. "But that's how I am."

Emily sometimes wondered what her life would be like if she didn't have her horrible destiny. All her problems would fly out the window, well, except for Serena's illness. Why did her sister get sick like that? Was it meant to happen or did it happen by accident? Emily didn't know. She didn't even care, really. She just wanted her sister to live.

"I can relate to that, Em," Jayden replied, snapping Emily out of whatever trance she was in. "You guys all treat me like I'm special. Well, let me tell you this: Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I need special treatment. Em, you taught me to loosen up and so far, I'm doing my best to keep that up, but now, you need to take your own advice and loosen up too. After all, aren't we all best friends? We are also one team and meant to be like one single entity. We can't keep secrets from each other."

Despite the fact that the sentence Jayden had just said struck Emily like a knife to the heart, she couldn't help but smile as Jayden ruffled her hair.

Oh, Jayden...you have no idea...

But, she couldn't share her secret with them. At least, not yet...she wanted to spare them from pain from knowing for as long as possible.

Stone Mansion, Crystal Garden

When Emily and Jayden returned, John had invited Emily for a walk in the garden. Now, here they were.

"Emily, I must let you know. The real reason I invited you is not because I wanted to stave off my fangirls. It's for something very different."

"Yes? What is it?"

_'Oh, yes! His life gets sweeter by the minute~!'_

"I have developed...special feelings for you, Emily. You're not like any other girl. You are a uniquely kind person and that's what I like most about you."

"Huh?" Jonathon Stone liked her?

"When we first met Antonio's cart, you helped me up and you didn't care that I had money." Emily wanted to break in but she hesitated, wanting to let him finish. "Emily, I-!" John stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. He started to gasp for air.

Emily was at his side in no time, trying desperately to see what was causing this.

_'Foolish girl! Can't you tell? It's me, the Nighlock, Souleater!'_

"You!" Emily began to get uncharacteristically angry. But on the inside, she was scared, but why? She was a Ranger. Rangers didn't get scared. Did they?

Jayden seemed to sense her fear, because he and Maria were there at the scene three seconds later.

_'That's right! You foolish human! I am attached to your feelings for that girl!'_

John's only response was a strangled call for help. His jacket bulged and John sprang up like nothing was wrong, but he hit Maria in the back of the neck, knocking her out. The rich man went to strike Emily in the neck to knock her out. Jayden, however, caught his wrist before John could do so.

John wanted to pull his wrist away. The look on the Red Ranger's face was one of fury, anger, maybe even a tint of jealousy. Whatever the case, John was afraid of Jayden, the expression on his face was too much. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't, so he spoke up instead.

"I-I'm sorry. It's not me. It's the monster."

Jayden's angry expression softened, but his poker face was still there. It was in that moment that John realized that Jayden's anger was not directed at him, but at the monster, who called itself Souleater.

"Jayden, pull off his jacket!" Emily shouted. Jayden knew where she was getting at, and so he did, or rather he tried. John, controlled by Souleater, slapped Jayden away, but Jayden knew he was better at defensive abilities than John was, so he gave John a good right hook back, not terribly hard, but hard enough for him to be caught off guard, giving Jayden the element of surprise and buying time to try and get the jacket.

But no matter what he tried, Jayden could not get that jacket off. It was attached to John.

_'You foolish human! I am attached to your feelings for that girl!'_

_'You're not like any other girl. You are a uniquely kind person and that's what I like most about you.'_

Emily clenched her teeth. She did not want to do this, but she had to. For John. She ran up and stood on the stone bench a ways off.

"Jayden, get over here!" Jayden glanced back at her and did what she wished, a complete surprise to him, as she was the humble one, not as much as him. Perhaps it was the urgency in her voice, or the fear. "You idiot!"

Slap!

Jayden could only stare at Emily, dumbfounded.

"Get that jacket off of him! I need to marry him! I need his money!" Emily was close to tears and she continued to slap her leader, causing John, in the near distance, to collapse at what he was seeing.

"E-Emily," he muttered as she continued her little rant. "I was wrong. She is like the others. I...was wrong..."

Souleater cried out in pain and agony as a single tear rolled down John's face.

Emily cried out also and rose her hand one more time to slap Jayden, but the latter, seeing the Nighlock finally out of John and materialized in his true form, stopped her hand before Emily could hit him. With tear-filled eyes, Emily snapped out of her act and glanced at Jayden, confused. Jayden silently motioned to the Nighlock, and Emily glanced over at the scene in from of them.

"Ugh! You stupid Rangers will pay for ruining my plans!" Souleater rose his staff to strike, but he never got the chance.

"Hey, guys! Did you miss us?! _Spin Sword: Forest Vortex_!" A morphed Mike, Mia, Antonio, and Kevin had arrived and kept Souleater occupied. Jayden got his game face on, knowing he had to help them. He started to run into battle, but he quickly noticed that Emily was not following him. He ran over to her, saying, "Come on, Em. We've gotta go."

Emily was kneeling on the bench now, her head resting in her knees. He heard her sniffle and his guard lowered tremendously. He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her skin.

"What's wrong, Em?"

She sniffed again before saying, "I hit you. I'm so sorry."

"Great job." She looked up at his smiling face, confused and surprised. "You thought up an idea faster than I did. I guess Mike really is rubbing off on you." This got him a little laugh. "But you saved him, Em, even though you sure do pack a punch." Emily tearfully laughed. "Come on, Em. let's go."

He helped her off the bench and she smiled up at him, which he was already returning. In the distance, John watched their exchange and noticed something he never noticed before. Now that he thought about it, it did make a lot of sense.

Mia and Antonio both feel, writhing on the ground in pain, at the same time. Antonio tried to get up, but he felt a firm hand on his back, same with Mia.

Jayden and Emily stepped forward, in front of their friends.

_"Samuraizers! Go, go, Samurai! Samurai Ranger, Ready."_

"You pesky brats!"

Jayden and Emily jumped up, swords unsheathed and delivered a stagger blow to Souleater, landing in front of their four now recovered friends.

"We deeply apologize for being so late," Jayden said.

"Nevermind, dude, we're just glad you're here," Mike replied, all six of them focusing their attention back on the Nighlock.

"You will pay, pesky Yellow brat!"

But Emily stepped forward. "Leave him to me!" And she charged. But Souleater managed to dodge and/or block every single one of her attacks. Emily swung around for another attack, but the Nighlock caught her by surprise and struck her in the stomach when she came back around, causing her fly backwards.

But before she hit the ground, someone caught her by the waist and quickly, yet gently, set her back down on the ground. Emily quickly looked up just in time to see Jaydenturn to Souleater and fight him single-handedly, his other arm around her shoulders.

Jayden finally got him in the shoulder, knocking Souleater back down to the ground, giving Jayden the chance to finally get him and Emily up. Watching Souleater get up, Jayden said, "Get him, Emily."

"With pleasure," she replied and hooked her Ape Disk to her hilt and spun it. "_Spin Sword: Primate Cyclone_!"

Spinning around, her Spin sword glowing her yellow energy, Emily struck the Nighlock not once but multiple times before he was knocked to the ground again. Emily stepped backwards, holding her Ape Disk, all the way back to Jayden, whose Fire Smasher was in Cannon Blast Mode. Inserting her disk in its proper place, the cannon was finally. ready.

Souleater noticed this. "W-What?! No, don't!"

"Never," Emily said, she and Jayden pulling the trigger.

_"Five-Disk Tiger Cannon! Fire Strike!"_

With that, Souleater's first form was defeated.

Emily turned to Jayden, and underneath her mask, sent him a smile, one of appreciation and admiration. He had been there for her. He had caught her before she could hit the ground and he had defended her when she was weak and vulnerable. He was always there for her.

Depsite the fact that he knew Emily could not see it, because of his mask, Jayden gave her his own smile, one that said that he was proud of her, like always.

In a flash of fire, Souleater went Mega. "But that's not all, Rangers! Now, I'm bigger than you!"

"Emily!" Jayden said, sheathing his sword, Emily doing the same. Both of them ran in front of the others, turned to each other and nodded. "Let's go!"

_"Lion-Folding-Zord!"_

_"Ape-Folding-Zord!"_

_"Mega Mode Power!"_

The others followed them and formed to Battlewing Megazord. Antonio, however, combined Clawzord and Octozord together.

"I've always wanted to try this combination! _Claw Battlezord North, Ready_!" Antonio faced Souleater, who had called forth the Giant Moogers. "Hey, Jayden! You go ahead and take care of those Moogers! Souleater, don't worry about them. Your opponent is Clawzord!"

After quite a rough battle, all Giant Moogers in the area were defeated, as was Souleater's second life.

"Say it, Jayden!" Mike exclaimed, very happy about their victory.

"_Samurai Rangers_," he began.

"_Victory is ours!_" And he let Emily finish.

Yet, he could not stop proudly gazing at her.

It was after the party. Maria had woken up and recovered, as had John. The guests, fortunately, didn't have a single clue as to what had happened. Well, good. That's what the Rangers were hoping.

But John had requested Emily's prescence one last time before she left, the latter of whom was back in her civilian clothes, the other five, also in civilian clothes, in the distance, waiting for her.

"I must apologize for causing so much trouble," John said.

"Oh, that's alright. At least, it all worked out in the end."

"True, but I also want to apologize for being such a fool. You put on that stuck-up rich girl act to save my life, not to ruin it. Nevertheless, thank you."

"You're welcome." No, really. It was nothing. It was her job as a Ranger to protect the innocent.

"I stand by my feelings for you, but I'll stay away. I know for a fact that you have feelings for someone else." Emily was now confused. What was he talking about? "I was the jerk for not asking how you felt about me. Your feelings should always come first."

"John-!"

"Farewell, Emily Suzuki. I hope we meet again." With that, John entered his limo, but before he could close the door, Emily stopped him.

"Wait, John, who did you mean by 'someone else'?"

John stated the answer as if it were obvious. "Your butler."

And Jonathon Stone left Emily there surprised and somewhat dumbfounded. She shook her head to clear it just as the others walked over and reached her.

Jayden...She did like Jayden. He had done so many things for her. It was impossible not to like him. She smiled.

"Em, you okay?" She turned to Mia, who was standing beside her, glancing at her with a worried look.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. I'm just glad we got through this," she answered, causing Mia to send her a smile.

Mia took Mike and Kevin each by the arm. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." And she walked with both of them into the direction of the ice cream parlor. Jayden, however, stayed behind, while Antonio tried to catch up with them.

Without any other words, Jayden leaned down, planted a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek and took her by the hand and led her to the ice cream parlor, all with a smile on his face.

He...He...He just kissed me. And he's holding my hand, too.

Emily felt herself blush and her face get warm, but she smiled back.

Maybe, just maybe, he liked her too.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Original Episode: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Act 22: Lord Butler

Long chapter, whoo! Sorry. I'm not good with Megazord battles.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 12: _"Broken Dreams"_

"_Emily's dream was nothing like Mia's, or Dayu's for that matter."_

**I think I will go for that sequel. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Dreams

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Emily's dream was nothing like Mia's, or Dayu's for that matter."_

Top of the World

Chapter 12: Broken Dreams

September 24, 2012

Shiba House, Outside Training Area

Emily struck the dummy in the shoulder and struck it in the other, and then she stepped back. She repeated this step over and over, all while trying her best not to glance over at Jayden or the others, well, Jayden especially. Ever since he was poisoned at the Tengen Gate and nursed back to health by Deker, the guy refused to talk to anyone. If he did, they were short and somewhat rude, his voice strong, defensive, and most of all, angry-sounding. It was because of this that Emily was really starting to worry about him.

It wasn't like Jayden to do this, to ignore his friends just because of something Deker did or said to him.

Emily couldn't help it. She finally turned around and saw him. Jayden's face was exactly how it was yesterday and the day before. With Mike and Kevin preoccupied with training in the near distance, this was her chance to talk to him and hopefully cheer him up.

"Jayden, are you okay?"

He didn't turn to face her. Instead, his posture stiffened, and yet he replied anyways. "Yeah, fine." There it was again. That tone in Jayden's voice that told you that he was heavily preoccupied with something that was really bothering him and it was very wise to shut up when he was around was very obvious.

"Are you sure?" Mike and Kevin went to stand next to Emily, wondering the same thing.

"Yes."

Emily winced slightly at his anger, but then her mind traveled to an idea. Maybe...what if...?

Mia, in civilian clothes, stepped outside, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Mia, where are you going?" Kevin asked, snapping Emily out of her train of thought.

"To the grocery store. Antonio's been working really hard on the Black Box, so I thought I'd make him some dinner."

Mike whispered, "Oh, no..."

Mia smiled at the four and exited through the Front Gate. Emily's attention was brought back to Jayden, whom she turned to face just in time to see his fists clench.

"Jayden," Emily softly spoke up, but before she could say anything else, he had opened up the door and gone inside.

All the times Emily had spoken to him just now, he was short and somewhat rude...to her, to Emily. Anyone who knew Jayden knew that he was never mean and cruel to Emily, mind you, yet, rather, he told off those who were rude to her. He would never dare to hurt Emily.

So what if...?

Mike said beside her, "Poor Jayden, first he is constantly attacked because of his knowledge of the Sealing Symbol, then he gets poisoned by his worst enemy, and then he is helped by his other worst enemy."

Kevin elbowed Mike in the side, clearly wanting to slap the back of the Green Ranger's head, but couldn't find himself to do so, as he too found himself agreeing with Mike completely.

Emily stared at the front door, which was closed, and finished her thought.

What if...I mean, was it possible that Jayden had finally figured out what Emily really was? Was it possible that he was ignoring the others merely because he needed to time to think it over?

It was possible, but...wouldn't Jayden have talked to her first? To hear her side of the story?

What if that was wrong? What if her trust in Jayden had been wrong this entire time?

_No! Emily, don't think like that!_

But she couldn't help but worry.

_~POWER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_RANGERS~_

Once in the kitchen, Jayden pounded his fists onto the kitchen counter. Why couldn't he face her? He knew that she had no idea why he was being so cold. If he didn't know any better, he would have beaten himself up for acting this way. Emily didn't deserve this kind of treatment. But he was treating her like this anyways.

You see, over the past few months, he had noticed that most of the Nighlock went after Emily. He assumed that this was because the Nighlock were after him and since their usual plan involved bait, they went after Emily to get to him. That's why he was ignoring her. He had hoped that this would make him feel better. If he fooled the Nighlock into thinking that Emily meant nothing to him, they would stop going after her.

But...as time went on, he noticed that this did not do them any good. Even if he had Emily out of the spotlight, they still went after her.

And this frustrated him. This frustrated him to no end.

_~POWER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_RANGERS~_

They raced to the sight as soon as the Gap Sensor went off. Mia was currently in town, which meant she was probably already there, or maybe she was the bait this time. As the four Samurai raced to the city to help their teammate, Emily snuck a glance at Jayden. What she read in his eyes, she refused to believe what he truly feeling at that moment. She read...worry for Mia?

Her heart clenched at the mere thought of him liking Mia instead.

When they got there, Mia was already morphed, and she seemed to be fighting this Nighlock who was shaped like a rhinosorus and Dayu both at the same time. By the time the other four morphed and arrived, Dayu seemed to have just vanished.

Kevin blocked an attack from the Nighlock as Mia shouted after Dayu, "Oh, no, you don't! Get back here!"

Emily glanced over at Mia, who was running after Dayu, she didn't even notice what the Nighlock was about to do.

"Ha! You're finished now, Yellow Ranger!" Emily whirled her head around to see mist being shot her way, but then she saw red. Someone pulled her out of the way. She rolled around on the ground a couple of times before she finally stopped and was able to comprehend what had just happened.

Emily glanced up to see Jayden kneeling in front of her, and he was glancing back at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, thanks!"

Jayden nodded and focused back on the Nighlock, Rhinosnorus, she later figured out. "Go after Mia. We'll be alright over here." Emily nodded and she and Jayden got up and went their separate ways.

As he, Kevin, and Mike fought Rhinosnorus, Jayden got a bit angry. It had happened again. He was far away from Emily, but the Nighlock had gone after her once again. This wasn't a coincidence anymore, nor was it for bait. It was something else. Something that no one had any idea about.

_~POWER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_RANGERS~_

As Emily ran through the forest, she called out for her teammate and friend. "Mia! Mia!"

Stepping on roots and plants, both dead and alive, even nearly falling flat on her face, she didn't stop. "Mia, where are you?" She heard a yell in the distance, far or near, she couldn't tell, but she ran in that direction saying, "Don't worry, Mia! I'm coming!"

After a few more seconds of running, in a split second she saw Dayu and Mia fighting, with Rhinosnorus in the background, and then the next split second, her vision was covered with mist. She felt extremely tired and darkness was all she saw at that point.

And then...she was in a field of grass, meditating. Like nothing had happened. Her eyes were closed, she was concentrating, but she opened up one of her eyes and then the other one. She glanced out at all the people nearby and far away happy. They were all happy that they were finally living out their dreams, and this made her...happy.

This was her dream. She wanted everyone to be happy and to be secure with themselves, to reach for the stars. The sky is the limit, after all. Most of all, she was at peace. Nothing was on her mind. This was how she always dreamed her life would be. Calm, peaceful, her and others happy...nothing was on her mind.

She closed her eyes and concentrated again.

Or at least, she tried...

She felt the air around her heat up, until she felt like she was burning, both outside and inside.

She smelled smoke and when she took a deep breath her lungs filled up with smoke, and then she coughed. She coughed a few more times and then she was forced to open her eyes.

Fire was all around her. It had erupted from all the ignorance around and from her. Emily's hands fled up to her throat, which was constricting as if she was being choked. Tears fell from her eyes as that familiar voice spoke to her, taunted her...

_"Who are you to determine your own destiny, puppet? Look at them, those people you protect, and the world you try so desperately to defend...look at it now..."_

Emily glanced around. There they were, the city is ruins and shambles, no sun, no moon, the skyline nothing but red with black clouds. The citizens, her friends, their dreams had turned to nightmares, their bodies turned to stone.

Nothing was alive...everything was dead...

Emily felt tears streaming down her face. She was the one who would do this...after all this time, Emily still wondered how she could ever live with herself...knowing what she would become and what she would do...

Xandred was laughing...

"Emily!"

The girl immediately turned in the direction in which the voice came. It was Mia, running towards Emily.

"Emily! I'm coming!"

Then it was like Emily was hit with a ton of bricks. Her brown eyes widened.

This was the dream Mia or the nightmare Mia, but the real one, the one who had fallen asleep along with herself and Dayu.

"No, Mia! STAY AWAY! _HE'LL KILL YOU_!"

Emily's screams filled the entire dream world and then everything went black as it was all consumed by fire.

_~POWER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_RANGERS~_

When Mia woke up, she was slightly startled by what had just happened before leaving th dream world. Emily had been surrounded by fire, nothing but fire, and she seemed like she was hurting really bad. I men, she was crying, for goodness' sake.

But when she looked at a grieving Dayu in the real world, she remembered what Dayu's dream was about. She and Deker were once...married.

Mia carefully took a stepp forward, but a twig crackled underneath her foot. Dayu held up her head.

"I thought I felt someone in my dream..."

Mia took a deep breath and asked, "Is it too late to revert your back to your original form?"

Dayu stood up and unsheathed her sword, facing Mia. She laughed. "Are you really that naive that you would seek a way to save me rather than destroy me? You're even weaker than I thought."

"But, Dayu..."

"I don't need your pity!" And Dayu attacked, but the blade didn't peirce Mia's arms exactly, but rather, someone else's...

Emily had woken up in time and taken the hit for her older sister figure.

Mia's eyes were wide and set fixed on Emily, who had collapsed, holding her left forearm. In the next split second, Mia leaned down to help Emily up.

"M-Mia, I'm fine...I'll be okay..." Emily tried to get out, but Mia wasn't listening.

"I'll never hold back when we fight anymore, Dayu! I'll kill you with every last inch of my strength!"

Dayu had, surprisingly, backed off when Emily had jumped into the fray, but Mia didn't care about that at the moment.

"You will pay for this, Dayu! And you'll pay for you attack on Emily's birthday too!"

Emily's ears were buzzing. Mia's yelling was only making it worse. Her world was going dark. She would have collapsed by now if Mia wasn't holding her steady. She was closing her eyes, she felt so tired; Mia's loud voice caused her to awaken, even if it was only slightly.

"Do go to sleep on me now, Em. Don't worry, Dayu's gone now, but you have to stay awake."

_~POWER_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_RANGERS~_

After the fight with Giant Moogers, Jayden was dead tired from keeping that portal to the dream world open for Mike and Kevin. They must have succeeded in destroying whatever was keeping the victims asleep, because after a while, they all woke up, including Antonio. Since Antonio basically had to half-carry Jayden back to the Shiba House, it was a perfect opportunity to finish the Red Ranger off once and for all. But together, the two childhood friends drove the Giant Moogers through the gap from whence they came.

Now, they were just resting on a nearby bench.

"Every muscle hurts..." Antonio was complaining.

"It happens, Antonio," Jayden couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics.

"There's your smile, amigo. I really missed it." Jayden said nothing, knowing perfectly well what Antonio was talking about. "And at least you're talking to one of us, like actual conversation, instead of one or two words." Antonio paused. "Why, buddy? That's all I want know..."

"I'm trying to protect her..."

"Ah, it's the classic _ignoring-her-to-save-her-from-myself_ cliché..."

Jayden blushed lightly. "More or less."

"Buddy, you don't have to say who she is. I know it's Emily, not Mia."

"How?"

"I see the way you look at her, Jay. It's obvious. You like her, don't you?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I-!" Jayden stopped before he hurt himself. "I don't know. I've never felt like this for anyone else before, so it's all new. And- _Can it, Antonio Garcia_! Nothing's set in stone yet."

Antonio was trying really hard to wipe the smirk off his face for his friend's sake. "I know, but I can tell you really do care about her, dude."

Jayden sighed just as the garage door next to them opened.

"Yes, I can tell that also, Red Ranger..."

The two rangers glanced up, surprised to see him here, but then Jayden glared and stood up, despite his wavering strength, ready to fight.

"Deker..."

The cursed man had the worst timing in the world.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 13: _"The Ultimate Duel"_

"_Twenty-four hours. That's how long Jayden had. If he didn't show up within that time period, Deker would come after the very thing Jayden held most dear to him: Emily."_

**I think I will go for that sequel. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ultimate Duel

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Twenty-four hours. That's how long Jayden had. If he didn't show up within that time period, Deker would come after the very thing Jayden held most dear to him: Emily."_

Top of the World

Chapter 13: The Ultimate Duel

September 24, 2012

Shiba House, Sitting Room

Antonio and Jayden had just informed them of what Deker had proposed to Jayden. But the others' reactions to this weren't what the two had hoped it would be. Needless to say, it was pretty hectic right now, to say the least.

"As your second-in-command, Jayden, it is my duty to reason out your decisions, and I can tell you right now, you going out to fight Deker alone is one of the most irrational decisions you have ever made. We'll fight Deker like any other Nighlock, as a team."

"You can't change my mind, Kevin," Jayden said, nearly emotionless.

"But, Jayden-"

Mike cut Kevin off. "Kevin, there comes a time where you must let your friends fight their own battles. This is one of those times. If Jayden feels like he has to fight Deker alone, then let him."

Kevin didn't answer. He knew that was true. It was in the Samurai Code of Honor, and Kevin never went against any Samurai Code.

The heavy silence in the room was interrupted by the front door opening and Mia's gentle, yet urging voice saying, "Don't fall asleep on me, Em." Mia entered the room, Emily's good arm swung over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Antonio asked immediately.

"Dayu," was all Mia said, as she set Emily down on the seat next to Jayden.

"Again?" Mike asked. Mia only nodded, as Jayden switched to the seat opposite Emily. Seeing blood on her left forearm, soaking through her sweater, he flipped out his Samuraizer, but not before helping her take off her sweater, revealing her tank top underneath.

"I'm going to grab some water from the kitchen," Mia stated.

"No need." Mia stopped and turned to Jayden, who was currently writing a symbol with his Samuraizer. "Symbol Power: Heal."

Fire surrounded the wound on Emily's left arm.

He's done this before. After defeating Rofer, on the way back to the house, a Mooger had done a number on one of Emily's arms, but Jayden used the same symbol to heal it, just as he was doing now.

Hazel eyes met blue.

She whispered, "Don't fight him, Jay. He's not worth it..."

She said that to him before. During her birthday, he was defending her against Dayu, who had just so happened to bring Deker along to keep Jayden occupied.

But he whispered back to her, "I have too, Em. I'm sorry."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

Later that night, in the kitchen, Mia was in deep thought, pondering over the day's events.

"Mia, are you okay?" Mia turned to see Emily, standing in the doorway, in her pajamas, with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily caught her friend's quiltful gaze.

"I told you, Mia, I'm fine," Emily said, flexing her left arm, the one that was injured earlier. "See? All better. Jayden fixed it up good as new. Besides, it's you I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Mia asked, confused. She wasn't hurt in the battle today. Emily was.

"Mia, you've been down here for five hours. Your tea went cold a long time ago, and your body position hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh, that." Mia look down, ashamed that Emily could her out so easily. "I'm just thinking..."

"About?"

"Dayu."

"Dayu?"

"I saw her dream, but I've also been thinking about something else."

Now it was Emily's turn to be confused. "Like what?"

"Your dream." Emily immedaitely tensed up. What had Mia figured out? "Dayu saw it also. I never knew you to have nighmares, Em."

"I don't," Emily said quickly, rubbing her arms in an attempt to prevent another attack of goosebumps. "Not all the time...but, Mia...could you not tell the guys about it?"

Mia seemed surprised by this request. "Sure."

"Can you do me another favor?"

"Anything, Em."

"Go to sleep."

Mia lightly laughed, easing up the tension between the two girls. "Okay. Jayden and Kevin are training in the next room, if you were wondering." Emily nodded and Mia left the room. "Good night, Em."

Emily nodded after her, even though Mia was out of the room and couldn't see it. Opening the shouji door slightly and very slowly, she could now hear the sounds of the two strongest Samurai in the house fighting each other, training.

_'I know you'll win, Jayden. I believe in you, but I just wish you didn't have to fight him alone.'_

She was brought of her thoughts when Kevin yelled in pain. "_Yeouch!_ Jayden, stop. That actually really hurt."

"Sorry, Kevin..." Jayden paused in his attack.

"Is this about what Deker said to you? About you-know-who?"

Jayden sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow. "Yeah...what's gotten over me? I don't think I was ever this protective of her...but Deker threatened to hurt her, kill her even, Kevin. What else was I supposed to say?"

"Jayden, I'm no expert in love, but I think you like her."

Jayden sighed in exasperation. "First Antonio, and now you! Who else? You've got to be kidding me! How could I like her?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Would I lie to you?"

Jayden resisted a heavy urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe you are right...but how can you tell? Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much, and I see the way you look at her. You can't hide anything in this House. All secrets will be revealed eventually." Jayden said nothing. This line hit Emily hard. Kevin continued. "But, completely changing the subject, I can sense a deep conflict within Emily. It's nothing silly like romance or anything Mia can fix on a whim. It's dark and very mysterious."

"So can I, Kevin, and I hang out with her the most. If I can't sense it, then no one can."

"In all honesty, I worry about her..."

"So do I, Kevin. We all do."

Emily, taking all of those words deep into her heart and mind, softly shut the shouji door.

"Good luck, Jayden..." she whispered before returning to bed.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

September 25, 2012

Jayden left to an empty Shiba House that next day around noon, but when he opened the front doors, he found his team, no, his friends, outside, waiting for him.

"Good luck, man," Mike said, giving Jayden a bro-fist. Mia and Antonio both nodded, a big smile on each of their faces.

Emily, when he reached her, snuck in a bug hug, and she had some difficulty letting go. Only until Kevin patted her back did she let go.

But she didn't want to let go.

She was so afraid of losing him, always...

As she watched Jayden hand his two disks to Kevin, she wanted to speak out and try to convince him not to leave, but she found herself unable to speak.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

He did it. Jayden won and now Deker was gone for good. Antonio was preparing a barbeque dinner for such a momentous occasion and a double victory against Deker and Rhinosnorus with Jii and Mia's help. While mixing the salad together, Emily glanced over at Kevin, Mike, and Jayden a ways off. She smiled when they smiled and she heard the last part of their conversation.

"Thank you, Kevin, for leading the team in my absence."

"It was an honor, Jayden," Kevin replied. "But once in a while is enough for me. I'm just not cut out for leading the team."

"I can understand that," Jayden said, causing Mike to laugh.

"Yeah, man," Mike said. "There can only be one Red Ranger." After the Red and Green Rangers gave each other another fist-bump, Mike went strolling back to help Antonio, Jii, and Mia with setting up. When Mike sat down, Emily got up and ambled over to the two Rangers.

"Oh, hey, Emily," Kevin said, secretly passing a wink to Jayden, who he could swear was blushing. Emily sent a sweet smile back to them both.

"I, uh, accidentally heard you talking about me last night..." Emily admitted. Jayden and Kevin's smiles were gone now. Which part did she overhear? "It's been a conflict since birth..." She could tell they were worried now. "But don't worry about me. I'm not a Ranger for nothing." She sent another smile back at them before leading them to the now set table.

As they all sat down and started eating, Jii included, Jayden reflected on this past year.

Kevin was his second-in-command. He could always rely on Kevin to recite certain rules, as he was the one followed the path of the samurai very closely. He was loyal, and Jayden needed that.

Mia, despite her bad cooking skills, had a really big heart and some really great advice. She knew the rules, but she also tried to search for another path, even if there was none. She had hope, and Jayden appreciated that.

Mike was the creative mind of the team. If they needed a really clever plan, Mike delivered. He was a quick thinker, and Jayden was proud of that.

Antonio was the tech-wizard. He got the Clawzord up and running, and if he could do that, there was no reason that he couldn't do the same with the Black Box. He had real talent, and Jayden could rely on it.

But Emily...Emily was different. The others went to Jayden about their problems, but Emily let Jayden come to her about his own problems. She hid her problems as to not burden anyone else. She had a strong will and a kind heart, and Jayden loved that about her.

Wait, did he say _'love'_? He only liked her, right? Right?

Oh God, he was so confused...

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 14: _"Christmas Together, Friends Forever"_

"_It's Christmas and Jii has allowed the Rangers to write home to their family. What do Emily and Jayden have to say to theirs?"_

**I think I will go for that sequel. What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Together

A/N: Here you all go! PRS but Jemily Style and with a major twist!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's a double feature today.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_It's Christmas and Jii has allowed the Rangers to write home to their family. What do Emily and Jayden have to say to theirs?"_

Top of the World

Chapter 14: Christmas Together, Friends Forever

December 24, 2012

Shiba House, Living Room

Dear Suzuki Clan,

Mentor Jii allowed me to write this letter. Christmas is the only time we can write back to our families, so I'm going to take that chance and write this letter to you now. I'm sending it to you by email, yes, I know, but it is a letter nonetheless.

I would let the others write a short paragraph about themselves, but they're busy decorating the tree right now, so I'll a write a paragraph for them. Maybe later, they can write messages to you.

Mentor Jii is a great Mentor. He really cares about us and he takes care of us. He doesn't just sit there and lecture us. No. He actually gets up and helps us with things that we have trouble on. He helps us bandage our wounds and takes the time to really get to know us and what makes us tick. Even after a year of living with us, there are still so many things he's finding out about us all, even Jayden, who has grown up with Jii for his entire life. He's like a father and an uncle to me.

Michael Hayashi, Mike for short, is the Green Ranger. I'd have to say that he is fairly close to my age, one year my senior, but he acts like he's younger than me. I don't care though. He's still Mike and I love him just the way he is. It took him a while to accept the Samurai life, but despite his rebellious attitude, now he's embracing it. He's gotten fairly close to Kevin and Jayden's level. He's like my brother.

Speaking of whom, Kevin Hamasaki is the Blue Ranger. He takes his training very seriously and it had been a while, but we finally got him to loosen up. He is the second oldest in the Shiba House, Jii being the first, and he acts like our older brother sometimes. He is Jayden's definate advisor and right-hand man, or rather left-hand man, as Kevin and I are usually posed on his left. Jayden says that he relys on Kevin and me more than he does Mike and Mia. I'm oddly touched by that and I know Kevin is too, but we continue to do our best, so that trust can never be broken.

Mia Watanabe is the Pink Ranger. She is extremely graceful and beautiful. Serena, you would love her. Her cooking was not-so-good at first, but it's gotten a whole lot better. But she is very pretty and she's got the personality to match. I really look up to her a lot. Like just now, she asked me what I was doing and replied "email to my family" and she said something about adding Antonio in there as well.

I guess I will do that now. Antonio Garcia is our sixth Ranger. He is of the color Gold and controls the element Light. He was just a normal human being with no powers at all, but he trained himself to be a Samurai and he succeeded. It took him a while to get fully accepted into the group, because Kevin didn't agree with his bubbly, cheerful, outgoing personality and his methods to becoming a Samurai, but now we're all good. None of us can imagine what would have happened if Antonio had not come in and saved us when he did. He loves to fish and yes, he does live here in the Shiba House, but he's one of us now. We all love him.

Finally, last but certainly not least is Jayden Shiba, our Red Ranger. He is quite fearless, no fear at all, and he is very good at what he does, but he's willing to help any one of us should the need arise. I rely on him more than I do the others, to be honest. Not once has he asked me what my deep conflict was, but he has offered to help me a lot. Not just with my conflict, but with so many other things as well. He is my best friend, even more than Mia, and my feelings for him may be more than a crush. What do you think?

Anyways, sorry this letter is short, but Merry Christmas, you two. As much as this season is a happy one, I can't help but wish that I didn't have to lie to them. It hurts, you know. It hurts a lot.

With All My Love,

Emily Suzuki

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

Dear Shiba Clan,

Hi, Mom. I miss you a lot. I wish I didn't have to lie to them about you being dead, but I want you safe, just as much as Dad did, and still does. I'm sorry I had to keep this short, Jii's orders, so I'll hurry it up.

You know, it still feels like he's here with us. I can still feel his spirit within and around me. You feel him too, don't you.

I have a great team. Kevin is the Blue Ranger and he follows the samurai path like no other. He's very loyal, but he fights a lot with Mike, the Green. Mike is the jokester, but he knows when to get serious. They're the same age, but Mike looks up to Mia, our Pink. She's not exactly a good cook, but she has a lot of hope. She always looks for other ways to get stuff done. One who is a good cook, though, is Antonio. He came back not too long ago and he joined the team as the Gold Ranger. He hasn't changed a bit.

But Emily...Emily, our Yellow, is quite different from the rest. She's been dealing with a serious conflict. Kevin and I can feel it. She didn't have to tell us. We just figured it out. We don't know what it's about, and I don't like to be snooping, but she says it's been a conflict since birth. I know it's her choice to tell us or not, but I can't help but really worry about her. And I think I love her, but I'm not entirely sure. What do you think?

I have to go now, but I love you, Mom. I miss you, and I really wish I could get in touch with Lauren, too, but I'm not allowed, which kind of depressed me to be honest. Still...

Love You,

Jayden Shiba

P.S. When all this is over, I'm going to bring you over to meet Emily. She's just like you. I also gave her your hairclip, if you're wondering.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_I'll let you guys make up the replies to these letters and make up the others' letters as well. If anyone wants to post up their replies in a story, just let me know. I welcome it._

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? And sorry for the late update! A preview:

Chapter 15: _"Super Samurai"_

"_Arachnitor is back and he's a super mutant. Will Antonio finish the Black Box in time? But that's not the only battle Jayden is dealing with. He's also dealing with his own battle concerning his feelings for Emily."_

**And Season 2 is done. That's a wrap. Don't worry. I'll be posting up Season 2 in this story as well.**


End file.
